Framed by a frenemy
by Olive nerd
Summary: "You're accused for the crime of first..or fourth degree murder with your...niece is it?" A sly smile crept on the ring leader's lips. Shivering, Fluttershy mustered up a reply. "I-I would've never murdered Sweetie Belle...I was framed." "With an excuse like that, time won't come in handy..but in our case, you will with the changelings." FS/Male RD and others pairs, NO HAPPY END!
1. Prologue

Framed by a frienemy

Prologue

**Here it is! This is just an idea I had that I thought was decent enough to write about. Anyway, there are dark themes in this fanfic with crime, (hence this is rated T for teens and not for young children.) I do not own the show 'My Little Pony' from Hasbro. Thank you very much. Enjoy!**

Lights flickered to and fro above the shaved and unshaved heads in Ponyville's head prison. Moans and groans slinked like sheets of music draping the mental ponies to sleep, at least those who were lucky of attaining some kissed shut eye. As the clock struck one, many were groaning their heads off, and the sudden screams of mercy were certainly not uncommon. But for a mare to be wide awake and calmly silent was just bizarre, but not for Fluttershy.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Fluttershy imagined the faithful morning that would come tomorrow. Hopefully, this was all just one massive nightmare that would end when her eyelids rose like new. Hopefully, this dream of imprisonment was just her wacky imagination tempting her to drown in self-pity.

No! The animal loving mare was the proud daughter of two wealthy CEO's and twin sister of a gorgeous boutique owner and fashion designer. And with her twenty-four pets to keep her company in her condo, what was there not to love?

"Angel," the lemon yellow mare whispered gently to herself, leaning against the cool iron bars of her claustrophobic cell. She was also thankful to not be so picky about rooms, since her household was practically a zoo waiting to explode of rabbit pellets and bird feathers. "I forgot to feed you…" Two large hooves rattled the bars behind her, making her squeal and the intruder laugh mockingly.

"What's your problem?!" The ox guard growled up steam, allowing his golden nose ring to fling and gleam above the impact. "Listen to me, girly, you keep quiet so that your ugly bros and sissies stay shutting UP! YAH HEAR?!" Fluttershy nodded obediently, still clinging to the hopes of her release.

"I'm sorry sir." Allowing herself to smile, Fluttershy scanned her 'neighbors' with friendly teal eyes. "I-I just know this is all a huge misunderstanding, so soon I won't bother you or them anymore-" Fluttershy suddenly yelped ay the sickening circle of saliva barely reaching her hooves. "What-"

"Spit on that, Shirley! Name's Iron Will, and remember it yah prude!" Shaking the cage tremendously, the rash ox roared in laughter until his sides burned, ignoring Fluttershy's tear-struck face. "Good night, princess! You'll need your beauty sleep for the coals tomorrow-" A scrap of paper was thrown and ruffled into Iron Will's horns, interrupting his bullying rant. "HEY SUCKER JOES! I KNOW ONE OF YOU DIXIES AND PIXIES THREW THIS!"

"Shove it up your horns Dexter!" Iron Will whirled to the feminine voice, and Fluttershy held back a gasp. The mare that insulted him was a silver pegasus with crossed auburn eyes and a loose light blonde mane. To the naive pegasus, the prisoner looked like either a roughhousing tom-mare or a mistreated child behind bars. Either way, the ox guard didn't seem to like her.

"Shove it into your eyes, Derpy!" But before he could strangle her neck, a high-pitched whistle interrupted several sleeping and moaning ponies from the bright red intercoms centered in the patrol exits.

"_Iron Will. We need you at the west side of the gates; a prisoner is loose with ammunition. I repeat; Iron Will. We need you at the west side of the gates; a prisoner is loose with ammunition._" Once the buzzer indicated the end of the announcement, the eager ox rushed to the nearest exit to purse the escaping prison, blowing a raspberry at the gossiping prisoners.

"Keep quiet, suckers! One of your bros is gonna be _shocked!_" But once he left, insane and mischievous smiles were shared among the criminals and the insane. Unfortunately, Fluttershy was as oblivious as newbies come.

"Who escaped," Derpy hissed to Fluttershy. She could only shrug, ignoring how peculiarly unique the silver pegasus's appearance was. But then, why was there a male guard insulting and abusing her in a mare's prison?

"I-I don't know…What kinda prison is this?"

"The sucky kind." But after seeing Fluttershy's head cock, Derpy rolled into her moth-eaten bed tiredly. "Listen, remember the jock that became mayor of this rinky dink town? Dizzy I think?" Remembering her twin sister's complaints about the higher vacation fees, Fluttershy nodded yes.

"Two years ago, was it?" Derpy nodded back, keeping her collected intros as amiable as possible.

"Yep Dolly….And do you know why there are like three times the prisoners now than there was with Ol' Starry Swirl? Well, because he's a DIXIE!" Cheers erupted around them, and Fluttershy inched quietly away from her cage when hearing the wails of both mare and stallions.

"Does privacy and courtesy mean…nothing here?" Raised behind lacy carnation pink curtains in a silky cradle imported from Stallionberg and fed spoonfuls of rich grass juice from the plentiful fields in Foalance, the poor mare lived the life of luxury with the prices of innocence and ignorance. Even when first bullied, Fluttershy was rescued before being beaten again for the sins of others. A pretty face she owned that matched her soul, and yet is cursed her with envious taunts and greedy years of flight school. Somehow, Harmony Matilda Fluttershy Rare had lived through her growing years with her family, close friends long lost but never forgotten, and animals. But now in prison, the timid princess would be put to the hard test.

Iron Will abruptly stormed in before Derpy could answer her and flung a fragile gator into the clammy hallway. Locking the pet gator in, Iron Will muttered 'good night' sleepily to the prisoners and shut off the lights. Eyeing the limping gator, Fluttershy couldn't help but pity the poor creature. His boggling lavender eyes were now bruised and scratched, along with his teeny tiny limping tail. Two bright pink hooves scooped him up from cell eleven, which was only two odd numbered cells down from Fluttershy's. The columns were set up to where the odd cells were centered parallel to the even cell numbers, and that explained why she was able to speak directly to Derpy, who was in cell fourteen.

"I'd give anything to be in your cell," Derpy murmured to herself, flicking the leftover bread crumbs from her last evening meal to the floors. "RD's got some sweet undercover plans…"

"What plans? Who's this 'RD?" Seeing immediately that her big mouth had raved for too long, Derpy motioned her 'sealed lips' and hopped onto her bed.

"He'll tell all soon, Dolly. Just sleep, 'cause fresh meat like you need it!" Curiosity overcame Fluttershy's senses about this strange pegasus, and she was vaguely familiar even though she assumed all of her close friends would've never been behind bars.

"What did you even do-"

"Tomorrow's waiting!" Soon, all of the lights flickered off, leaving Fluttershy to crawl into her bed and wait patiently for the morning sunshine to wake her up. She tossed and turned in her tiny and thin bed, still hoping.

"At least I know I didn't do it….I love Sweetie Belle far too much."


	2. Chapter 1

Framed by a fr-enemy

Chapter 1

_Yesterday in the Rare estate..._

_"You don't deserve to live, cutie pie…not after all the things you did."_

_"I was..confused, Martin. Confused was all…Dinah had it coming after all-"_

"Ugh!" Snips munched on the spare bag of munchies and chips, while flipping through the thousands of channels from the twenty inch plasma screened T.V. from the living room. Pillows scattered the circular maroon rug under the two colts' hooves, and one jumpy filly zipped in with her two friends to greet them with their mess.

"Hi Uncle Snips, Snails!"

"We're uncles?" The slow-learning Snails panted and began to soak the leather coach he and his best friend sat on, disguising Sweetie Belle and her friends. Snips grabbed a few paper towels from the vanity and dabbed Snails' clammy orange forehead.

"Nah, Snails. It's just an expression. So girls…"He trained his copper eyes on them sternly, raising his eyebrows up and down to make them giggle. "Shouldn't you three be working on that big cutie mark whatnot project?"

"Oh no Uncle Snips. We're still behind on a few documents of research because somepony-" She flashed a glare at Scootalo with her bright green eyes. "- Forgot to fill out the paperwork for an idol's autograph and picture." Scootalo rolled her magenta eyes and response and blew a lock of her fuchsia mane out of her bright orange face.

"Listen SB, I've tried to tell you and AB that nopony knows where my idol is-"

"-And yah crush," Apple bloom teased smoothly, giggling at her friend's blushing face. The two 'uncles' held back their cackles as well in mirth, surprisingly more fixed on the fillies' argument than the news channel they flipped to. "Face it, Scoot! Your husband to be is probably an ex-idol!"

"Ex-idols do not exist, darling." Everypony turned with warm eyes to the sensually graceful mare in her pastel green apron and bright blue bonnet. Katrina Dominique Sirenia Rare was nicknamed the 'Precious Gem' on last year's Ponyville rankings and had won twenty-one modeling awards from previous fashion industries. The public adored her for her beauty, charm, politeness, but above all, ambition. It was Ponyville's latest attitude and had stayed stable for years.

"How does yah older sister walk so pretty," Apple bloom asked admiring Rarity's diamond sequenced high hoof heels. "And those heels…" Both mother and daughter blushed at the Southern filly's question, yet it was Rarity who perched the adoring child on her knees and smiled a pearly white smile for her.

"Oh dear, I'm not her older sister. I'm her mother….though she's more like her father than anypony else would be…"Rarity pursed her lips, admitting that the mentioning of Sweetie Belle's father was treacherous. Once revealed into the ladle of the media, it'll scoop up the juicy lines and broths of gossip and drip endlessly on her social life. It was Rarity's biggest secret, and she even forced herself to snap at Merry Visa, her favorite talk show host, once to drive off the pestering subject. Sweetie Belle's father was long and gone with a life of his own and didn't need some a-list model with the world at her hooves as his wife, and she certainly didn't want him to be centered into the tragic tale on the awkward species subject.

Feeling her temples weaken from the unbearable thought, Rarity rushed to do the one thing that calmed her down in almost any mood; designing dresses. "I'll send for Mrs. Cake for you lovely dears! Oh! And Aunt Shy's keeping you at her house until the parental pickup!" Once Rarity exited, Scootalo bore a frown and hopped next to the two colts.

"Aw not her," she complained, munching a hooful of salty potato chips and savoring the taste. "She'll make us take an afternoon nap again!" Naps were definitely not on Scootalo's list. For she was the only daughter of the legendary cop Spitfire. He and his older brother Soarin were the first ever cops to earn hundred crimes to one badges for their services and were rated in the Top Ten heroes headline for the New Pony Times. Not to mention the fact that her mother Octavia has toured most of her life as a famous violinist and kept her only daughter on her hooves.

Both Apple bloom and Sweetie Belle patted Scootalo's back in sympathy. "It won't be that bad….will it now Sweets?" Apple bloom was not your average lazy filly either, being raised in a family of six and learning from her famous older siblings. Big Macintosh Luther and Applejack Cassandra were the two older children of Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, upper-class apple bucking fiddlers who struck gold and met under the hovering stars. Through their trials and tribulations, Mr. Jackson's mother, Granny Smith, aided his wife, Goldie, through childbirth and taught her children the fine secrets of delicious apple keeping. Their roots may not have been the fanciest down port, but Apple bloom always kept her head high for her family, and her two friends stuck to her like apple jelly from her share of confidence and friendliness.

Sweetie Belle glanced at both of her friends and nodded affirmatively. Good friends never came cheap nor expensively; they were always there for the dreamers. "Aunt Shy only did that when we got blisters from that camping trip with Diamond Tiara. Remember?" The trio flinched at the memory, yet soon stuffed their selves with more chips.

"Hey save some for us," Snips teased, as he tossed the bag to an eager Snails. Apple bloom pouted in between them.

"We didn't eat breakfast," she whined, ignoring Sweetie Belles' eye roll.

"_Some_ of us did."

"Oh now don't you three look cute!" Scootlao held back a groan as the lemon yellow mare trotted toward them with her neon green grocery bags full of the veggie cuisines Rarity requested for her spring lean diet. "I love your sundress, Sweetie Belle!" Sweetie Belle blushed in spite of herself and dashed to her kindhearted aunt. Fluttershy was a sweet and beautiful mare, but sadly, Sweetie Belle knew from her mother's sleep talking patterns that she didn't 'cut' the whole ambitious act. True, a pegasus' pride shined brighter than the stereotypical and hateful comments on random city dashboards, but Fluttershy wasn't your average fly time pegasus. Born to love the earth and its creatures, her aunt was simply known as the strange pet shop owner in Ponyville. Yet secretly, Sweetie Belle knew that her aunt would repel the spotlight even when given the chance to shine in it. She was a very fragile soul, after all, as opposed to her confident mother.

"Thanks, Aunt Shy. Is Rarity on her diets again for the next shoot?" Both ponies knew the answer, and Fluttershy nodded briefly before carefully storing Rarity's silvery white fridge with trays of the frozen cuisine entrees.

"Oh you know it. I bet she's really going to wow that colorful category, don't you?" Snatching her amber handbag, Fluttershy strolled over to where Sweetie Belles' friends and uncles were watching the evening news.

_"Good evening everypony. I'm Cadence Awake here with today's PBC headlines." _The bountifully beautiful and pastel maned mare smiled politely and stacked the piles of documents for the daily dramatic effect. _"Another robbery took place this month in Garden Square this afternoon, only this time, the stallion in a mask wanted…sweets…Live at the scene is Shining Armor with us." _Everypony, even Snails, knew that both newscasters were happily in love and have been trying to find the right time for marriage. Nopony had ever doubted the marriage, since both mare and stallion were as strikingly good looking and sweet as they came according to past interviews with business partners and bosses. It amazed Fluttershy that after seven years on the news, they were still as boastfully together as they were when they made their first appearance. Pop culture was not always so vain, she supposed.

_"Thank you, Cadence." _The Captain of the Guard straightened his back and flicked his blazing blue mane ever so slightly off his brow. Behind him, the town's famous confectionery store was still bustling with business and had recovered from the said robbery. _"We're looking at a setting full of life and sweets passed around. But less than three hours ago, this place was ransacked with abnormally frowning and….dazed ponies limping and flying about without wings." _

"Isn't that just bogus," Scootalo muttered to herself. "I mean, what other pony aside from a full-blooded pegasus can fit what they've said?" Gazing at her own fluttering wings, Fluttershy wondered this as well, but with a silent tongue.

_"Amazing, Shining. Are all the residents calm?"_

_"They seem to be-"_

_"Hi there!" _Sweetie Belle and Fluttershy's faces lit up, as the familiar mare hopped next to Shining with a tray full of frosted cookies and cupcakes. "_Would you like one? We're giving out free."_

"Yeah Pinkie Pie!" Apple bloom and Sweetie Belle stomped their hooves on the couch, sending Scootalo giggling into the air. "You've wowed us!"

"Sh!" Snips dangled the remote over the fillies' faces with a wryly grin. "If you can't behave like mares, than the show's over."

"Aw!" Scootalo thunked her and her friends' head. "But we're not mares!" But after receiving Snips' attempt of a glare, Scootalo bustled into laughter with her friends following in pursuit.

_"Thank you, Shining. Now friends, our researchers have indicated that the DNA samples of these criminals are unidentified and alienable. Please take caution when wondering out and about tonight here in Ponyville. I'm Cadence Awake, and let Tia's sunlight bless us into slumber tonight. Thank you, and have a good night." _The Ponyville Broadcasting Company than ended with its blowing instrumental sequence, and channel five resumed to 'The Lake Runners' show, boring Snips and Snails to tears. But once the news show ended, Fluttershy quickly gathered the children away from the coach and guided them out the door.

Buckling their seat belts in Fluttershy's spacious tan minivan, the fillies chatted about Sweetie Belle's upcoming ninth birthday in a few days. Their driver smiled tenderly to herself, admitting that she too was excited for her only niece.

Fluttershy had dreamed once in a while for having a child of her own, especially a filly. Yet after hearing the true and devastating story about Rarity's husband, she was now skeptical of any relationship. And besides, Fluttershy's animals needed her more than anypony else, and the mare vowed once that would never leave them until the day of her death. Surprisingly for those among her, Fluttershy stayed firmly committed to her oath.

"What do you want Sweets," Apple bloom chirped, eyeing the tiny perfume shop at Ponyville's squared shaped mall strip. Sweetie Belle only shook her head and gazed at the plush toys aligned under the vehicle's back window.

"If I told you, you'd know."

"You should make up your mind soon," Scootalo suggested. "During my birthday, Diamond Tiara crushed my late list of present requests and called me 'lazy.'"

"You make lists?" Scootalo rolled her eyes and slumped onto her seat cushion, allowing a portion of her body to sink into its leathery richness.

"I'm smarter than you think."

"Granted," Apple bloom agreed.

"That wasn't very nice," Fluttershy commented to the children, while driving into her straight driveway. "Diamond Tiara was probably jealous."

"That's what Mom said." Scootalo shrugged it off dully, yet gave Fluttershy a smug smirk. "Let's just get on inside and forget about birthdays." The other three nodded in agreement and entered the tiny white cottage. Vines thornless and thin covered the front door mutually, and Fluttershy dug in her purse to retrieve her house keys. While doing so, a question rang in her mind.

"What would you three like to-"

"Applejack cereal!" "Beef sandwiches!" "Tofu and pudding!" Apple bloom and Scootalo gave Sweetie Belle dumbfounded looks, and the lavender maned filly giggled nervously.

"It's uh…worth eating when cooled off."

"You're strange," Scootalo and Apple bloom simultaneously teased, only to glare at each other irritably and cause Sweetie Belle and her patient aunt to giggle. Finally finding the set of keys, Fluttershy unlocked the door and ushered the children into her humble home. "Why are we staying here, Aunt Shy?"

"Haven't you heard about the storm blowing in tonight?" Fluttershy hesitantly glanced at the front windows of her home, which displayed the enriching golden sunset outside. "I know it's getting late, but Rarity requested it and-"

"It's fine." Sweetie Belle flipped onto her aunt's spring green couch. "Can we-May we watch a movie?" Her two friends twitched and pleaded in agreement, overwhelming Fluttershy for a moment.

"O-Of course you kids can. I'll fix you all some popcorn-" The windows surrounding her cottage shattered all at once, and screams were heard from the animals awakened and the startled children. Around them, growling creatures hurled the children around and about and knocked over Fluttershy. But before she could hoist herself back up to save her niece and her friends, a force whacked Fluttershy into unconsciousness.

When she opened her eyes, blood dizzied her vision and was felt among her sweaty hooves. "No…" Gripping the sids of her couch, Fluttershy stood and peered at the three bloody corpses staining her rug. Bright green eyes and slightly parted blue lips swarmed her vision with steaming tears. Tripping cowardly in the mess, Fluttershy reached weakly for the phone. But just when her hooves gripped the phone, patrol officers kicked open her door and dragged her outside. Cameras blinded her, and unemotional voices rung in her ears.

"You have the right to remain silent under the Discord Chronicle Handbook."

"I-"

"Save it! You are to remain silent and remain behind bars until your side is heard!" Back when Fluttershy was a young filly, she recalled cases where the accused ponies were innocent until guilty, but surely not guilty before innocent! Was it that rumored new governor of Ponyville that caused all of this? It seemed too rash for her liking, yet it was her only logical answer.

They hurled her into the back of their flashing red and blue van, ignoring the paparazzi and Fluttershy's whimpers. "No…It wasn't me…I don't know…What happened to my niece?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_The next morning at six a.m. in Equestria's honorable supreme court room..._

"All rise." Everypony squeezed in-between the thin column rows of the circular courtroom's jury benches rose with high heads. Cell phones were silenced, giddy young first timers were shushed, and elderly ponies adjusted their ear pieces to a harmonic tune. The judge for the case, Ms. Mia Mayor, cleared her throat and seated herself into her high chair behind the podium. Beaming politely at the plaintiff, a stiff but settled alicorn in a trimmed midnight blue tuxedo, and the defendant, a twitchy pegasus in prison clothes.

What confused Fluttershy was how much control this new 'mayor' had over Ponyville. Now instead of being innocent until guilty and being informed about present times in court, a criminal was whisked away as guilty, changed into smelly clothes, and entering the courtroom until confirmed innocent or guilty as charged. Ironically, the judge in front of her was more than a chirpy blue-eyed tan mare in overpowering judicial black robes, but the mayor of Ponyville before. Fluttershy understood that every mayor had her term or terms for only so long, yet why was it now that she'd have to suffer for a crime she didn't commit?

"We are gathered here today for the entrance meeting of our lovely jury." She extended her arms out welcomely amongst the benches, receiving either smiles or grunts. "And of course, our diligent plaintiff and defendant, patrol officer Mr. Arthur A. Lunar and Ms. Fluttershy Rare-" Gasps and screams bursted around Fluttershy, causing her to almost tip over her seat. If only she had hired a lawyer before this whole chaotic conduction, or at least she'd be saved from any brain injuries.

"Settle down now. These things have happened-"

"-Like the NM broadcast-" Mr. Lunar whirled right over to the random speaker from his seat, slapping him with his cold-blooded sea green eyes.

"That was NOT me-"

"Yes, yes." Ms. Mayor sighed tiredly, and her eyes drooped a pitiful level. Fluttershy ached to give the poor mare a hug, but she knew her restrictions. It just seemed that even the highest of officials were stripped from the tinniest of their mistakes. She could've easily took Mr. Lunar for a reasonable example, even when she was well aware that he was attempting to throw her in jail.

NM was his code gang name that he had supposedly lead in a decade ago, and they teamed up with the notorious changeling gang to assassinate the head CEO of Equestrian Corporations or EC, Tia Leto. Rumor has it that he was her little brother adopted on the streets and raised to complete perfection. But as the years went by, he envied his older sister's success stores and countless suitor requests whereas most mares he met only strolled with him for Tia's designer tips. And so one night, when he was supposed to watch over the sweet haven technical circuits across Ponyville from his own transformer map, he invaded it and was electrocuted into a numbing state. And as the years went by, terror struck Ponyville. But on one faithful night, Tia was rumored to have hired a secretive alliance bound to her, and they systemically helped NM leap back to his regular self again. Nopony ever questioned him, but months earlier, his symptoms requiring serious anger management had occurred. One of those times had to be during Fluttershy's trial though.

"Your honor, my client believes me on full terms." Mr. Lunar looked down upon the golden 'plaintiff' plate, and the judge wasn't exactly trustworthy of his tale.

"Does she now?" Raising her eyebrows, Ms. Mayor waved her hooves at his client's seat. "If that is so, where is she?" Fluttershy's wings twittered nervously and involuntarily. She wasn't entirely naive; Mr. Lunar was one of the most observant employees of EC. And without EC, Ponyville would've thrived upon nothing but their own saliva and savored storage foods.

Mr. Lunar flashed a glance at the jury and the judge, quite stuttered for the first time that early morning. "W-Well…She's-" The doors bursted open, revealing a strutting mare grasping her navy designer handbag and frowning Persian kitten named Opal. Smiling briefly for the crowd, Rarity trotted up to Mr. Lunar and hopped into her seat, ignoring Fluttershy's gawking expression. Mr. Lunar smiled sternly at his client before continuing. "Good morning, Miss. As I was saying, she is here. Proud of her title, Ms. Rarity Rare." As Fluttershy shook her head several times in denial at the cold truth, fans scrammed and squealed at Rarity and beckoned for her to sigh their notepads, I-phone cases, or even visible ankles and cutie marks.

"Rarity! I love you darling!" "Sign my cutie mark and forehead!" "Goddess, sign my flank!" "Are you jacked? She doesn't need to sign! Lips do the talking…"

Mr. Lunar whistled for his trusted security guard, Orion, to guard his client for the sake of his and Rarity's safety. After all, weak limbs weren't compatible to twenty-thousand dollar checks, which of course was promised from the aristocrat if he 'promised his worth on this case'. He knew she had begged for her twin sister to remain innocent, but recent DNA samples have only pointed to Ms. Fluttershy. Aside from that, she was the only legal guardian with them in _her_ cottage. Nopony else had visited, and no past phone calls were detected. The events played on their own and were far too suspicious to reason this out as second or even third degree murder. If second degree murder was the case, Fluttershy would've tortured them with more than the easy kill slashes the three fillies received on the throat. The throating slash technique was one often used by quick killing sociopaths, after all. And if she had committed a third degree murder, accidental happenings would've occurred. But judging by the bloody carpet and slashes, the murder(s) were seeking for lives and not goods or accidents. The only possible degree of murder the pegasus could've been responsible for at that point besides first degree murder was fourth degree murder, which involved her witnessing and partnering with the murder breaking in. Police and detectives have observed and collected shards from the broken windows of Ms. Rare's home, which would possibly make a turn of events on the defendant near them. But unfortunately, Fluttershy's DNA was there without any traces of any other pony's DNA on the weapons and carpet stains. Most likely, a seemingly innocent pegasus would be behind bars today, even when Mr. Lunar desired to doubt it.

And to his dismay, Mr. Lunar was correct once again. As he held out the DNA samples to the curious jury, looks of hatred were pointed toward the cornered animal lover. Rarity, meanwhile pouted like no end to her twin sister, aching to question her with pride why would she have ever considered such a crime. They were best friends, and wishfully still are if what Mr. Lunar was describing was not true. 'Fluttershy didn't do it,' Rarity chanted on hysterically to herself. 'Not my sister! She's too sweet…too sweet to stab with a knife…' Tears that caused many fans to sob trickled once more and fell from her flushing cheeks. 'Why…why my daughter…'

"…And so, your honor, even if Ms. Fluttershy has failed to provide a lawyer-"

"I have NOT!" Tears threatened to spill from Fluttershy as well, and she gave Rarity a sorrowful glance. "Why must you all hate me so much…when my OWN side has not been heard?…..Am I that spiteful..to you all?" Ms. Mayor sighed even louder, shuffling off her desk and ushered for security.

"Ms. Fluttershy, we'll hire your attorney as soon as we can. And as for you, Mr. Lunar, you mustn't push events too far." Strolling off as quickly from the tense court room as she was able to, the judge added quietly, "we've all had our times." This infuriated a jumpy Mr. Lunar off his seat, startling the jury. But luckily for the exiting mayor, Orion hoisted Mr. Luna, indicating with a shake of his white blonde mane that it wasn't worth it. The highly authorizing lawyer nodded slowly and escorted a whimpering Rarity out of the court room. The jury, meanwhile, shoved a softly sobbing Fluttershy in their own paths rudely, as two mare guards guided her to the prison built half a mile away.

Once seated, she dried her eyes off with one offered and plush tissue from the smiling police officer. Gratefully, she grinned, dried her red eyes, and blew her nose like there was no tomorrow. According to the broken bits of her negative emotional side, there wasn't.

"Yah must be Miss Rare's lovely sister." The police officer, a golden stallion with a cheerful set of emerald eyes and a winning smile tipped his hat to her and started the gray vehicle to life. "It's not going to be as dull as it seems….Your neighbors will cheer you up."

"Neighbors?"

"Them folks accused miss," he drawled handsomely, eyeing Fluttershy from his rear view mirror with a considerate grin. "Them fans must be feisty, eh? Well let me tell yah here on in…" He jokingly thrashed his head back and forth for 'listeners,' even when there was nopony else in the depressing car. "Ah don't believe yah did it." This only developed more warm tears into the poor mare's eyes. "What's wrong, sugar? Am what Ah'm sayin isn't so?"

"No…No…You're right. Sweetie Belle is.." Fluttershy covered her twittering mouth with her hooves to calm herself down. "…._Was_ my only niece, my angel, so bright…as bright as her eyes and smile…And her friends…Dear me, they were just as angelic! Why would an aunt with limited needs and living a single life and has committed no crimes-"

"It's alright, sugar." He threw a sweet-smelling beverage to her, and she caught it hesitantly. "I'm from the law's oath; that there's a nonalcoholic apple cider drink. It'll warm your spirits. I sometimes use it fer my frettin' cousin-"

"Bareburn?" Fluttershy snapped up to his eye level from where she sat. As he drove into the prison driveway, Fluttershy's mind escalated a mile a minute. Bareburn Sweet was Apple bloom's cousin, one of Sweetie Belle's best friends! "You…you know what happened…" He took off his hat solemnly, and they both knew that no full explanation with pestering words was needed for the times of tragedy sometimes.

"Yep…But Ah got hope in here.."Bareburn thumped his chest to indicate his beating heart. "Yah didn't do it, sugar. Don't yah ever doubt it…Your are…were the best babysitter that cuz of mine raved on and on bout…"He chuckled to himself, as he jumped out of the vehicle and gentlemanly opened the door for her. "Even if…yah were 'too quiet'…"

Fluttershy laughed along with him and strolled closer to the prison. "Does that mean AJ believes in me-"

"ALRIGHT NEWBIE! GET IN!" Soon, sooner than she like, Fluttershy was torn away from Bareburn and the outside world. For eight full hours, she was introduced to the thousands of pickpocketing, embezzling, murdering, and malicious mares and stallions. She was magnificently baffled about the very inference that both genders were…together in one prison. But every time she tired to politely question it, Fluttershy was threatened with an oar or slap on the back. Thankfully, her chores were saved for the next early morning. They all rose at five a.m. to either scrub the gutters and dumps or work in the kitchens. Fluttershy was assigned the middle ranked chore of laundry service in a crowded laundry cell out of hundreds. Two other mares were to wash and dry uniforms with her until sundown, and breaks consisted of thirty minute meal breaks three times a day.

Once she was guided into her cell at one o'clock in the morning, cell fifteen, Fluttershy met the rough Iron Will and wild card Derpy. And by the next morning, another new 'neighbor' was going to play a part in her mandatory greetings.

At around two a.m. that too early morning, Fluttershy felt some pony lightly shove her out of her slumber. Gripping the sides of her bed, Fluttershy absorbed air before having her mouth clomped by rough hooves. "Shut it," the intruder hissed gruffly and checked for any early risers. "Your intro is earlier than expected, and you're coming with me. So keep your mouth shut or we won't ask for one dash of those pretty lips of yours. Got it?" She nodded eagerly, even when panting under the pony's hooves. Judging by the sound of the intruder's voice, Fluttershy assumed he was a stallion. But if whether he was or not, how did he enter her cell? And to her horror, she secretly feared what exactly were his intentions…

Her thoughts were answered when he glided over her to latch open one unseen door underneath her sink. Brushing away the cobwebs, the earth brown pegasus pulled her with him into the pit and lighted one cigarette as their light in the digger tunnel. Fluttershy eyed the tunnel with awe as they trotted. Every detail of the circular tunnel was carved brilliantly and efficiently without any signs of crumpling effects.

"You wonder why prisoners are increasing, girlie?" Fluttershy shook her head at him. "They're afraid, afraid that they'll never catch us real buggers and so throwing prudes like you into this mess! You're innocent, huh?" She nodded once more with a confined grin, yet it immediately dissolved once he cackled. "Fat chance of seeing the sun again! Prisoners never get out…unless they come of good use to RD."

"RD?"

He turned to her with wide, sky blue eyes and snarled at her ignorance."You got some guts for some low life prude! RD's the head head, the ticket to your life! You think a death penalty's the worst you'll receive here princess? Huh? HUH?" Fluttershy tripped on her own hooves and was roughly kicked by the laughing pegasus. He finally crawled out of the tunnel and pulled her up into a bigger cell. "Wait till you deal with the big boss here. He's the one who runs this prison, this town! One order, your order! Oh, and I'm Storm Rush." He shoved her to the freezing tiled floors of the cell, and the sound of laughter echoed in Fluttershy's ringing ears. She was paralyzed in fear and cried hopelessly as some began to poke at her wings.

"Epic fail of a pegasus!" "Low life hag!" "Hags at least stand up for their flanks!" "Go back to the streets!" "Back to the schoolhouse and learn something!"

"SHUT UP!" Every criminal that crawled into the main solitary confinement room stared at the shadowy pegasus smoking and blowing rings near Fluttershy. "Tia, I can barely hear myself blow! You low lives are gonna get some punishments by the ring if you don't cut the crap!" He eyed Fluttershy dully and glared at Storm Rush. "Get her up please." Storm Rush snatched her by the cotton candy mane so that she'd meet the eye level of the unseen ring leader. Once Storm Rush released her, Fluttershy tried to cower back from the ominous seeming stallion.

"You're accused for the crime of first..or fourth degree murder with your...niece is it?" A sly smile crept on the ring leader's lips.

Shivering, Fluttershy mustered up a reply. "I-I would've never murdered Sweetie Belle...I was framed."

"With an excuse like that, time won't come in handy..but in our case, you will with the changelings. C'mon, shy players don't win. What's your name?"

'At least he's not yelling at me,' Fluttershy thought before replying, "Fluttershy."

"What?" Stepping out of the shadowy corners of the room, he cocked his head and her. "What did you say?" Apparently, Fluttershy didn't hear him; her mind was wiped empty from the criminal's familiar magenta eyes, cyan wings as feathery as hers, and wild rainbow mane. Could it have been…

"Rainbow Dash?"

Back in flight school, Rainbow Dash had saved her on her first days of school from bullies and have never parted from each other since. But when he started befriending and even dating Gilda the griffon, Fluttershy grew possessive and distanced herself from the cyan pegasus. It was only until after Dash broke up with that arrogant griffon that Fluttershy greeted her again. Only when she did, Dash's anger drew their relationship from friendly to passionately fierce. Pranks on halloween were soon payed back from sabotaging squirrels in mid-flight. Chasing rabbits soon was a pre karma card to rain clouds on a sunny day. They played foes until Rainbow Dash moved to Cloudsdale and aided the Wonderbolts. Since then, Fluttershy had heard the occasional criminal actions under her fr-enemy's surname, but never would've believed that he would've been the _ring leader_ of all ponies!

"What are you doing here?" Dash smirked grimly and absentmindedly loped an arm around the frowning pegasus.

"Me? Why I'm the Hades of this Tartarus, the nightmare living, doll!" To his shock and amusement, she roughly shoved him away from her and glared menacingly.

"You knew…didn't you?"

"Let's not cause a scene doll-"

"Did you?" Tears spilled on Fluttershy's cheeks repeatedly, but no other pony aside from an insane Screwball and bored Derpy showed any signs of sympathy in their eyes.

"I didn't….but I-uh…"He scratched the back of his neck, cursing as he paced back and forth. "Crimes to the grave, Storm Rush! Why's she on trial? Did she slap somepony for injuring a homeless cat or something?" Storm Rush shook his head 'no' but whispered more input into Dash's ear. Nodding, Dash circled a red-faced Fluttershy with dominating steps in his stride. "Listen doll, I'm an honest stallion. The guys and gals and me know that…So let's just lay out the plan and see how it works."

"The plan?" Fluttershy's face resumed to its regular bright color, but it was slightly strained from fear. Were they planning another round of criminal activity or simply escaping? And why was she suddenly so involved? "Dash, how long have you-" He silenced her with one wave of his hooves and nodded to the hunched stallion on the hidden and plugged in keyboards.

"That's Techno T. He's the internet resource geek, and you've met Storm Rush and Derpy. Honest attendants…with the price of newbie news."

"Derpy lied about that party pony," Techno retorted while sniffing and typing away. "She's not coming in until the high bucks are set for this mission."

"I did NOT-"

"Cool it, eye drop drip." Dash floated over to the nearest and cleanest cushioned wall of the confined room. "Listen doll, here's the 411." Techno clicked the nearest white mouse, and four projections popped up before Fluttershy. Dash gestured to the photo of an 'EC' bulletin board. "This is where a simple wedding where two lovey dovey reporters will get married under old Tia's oath. You've heard of them. Haven't you?"

"Cadence and Shining." Dash nodded and gestured to the photo of several black setting creatures and their veiled queen with a snarl. "This hag and her gang are the changelings. We've been trying to beat them to their grounds of activity for years. And you know what? Queeny here has bride-napped Miss eye and lip lift C for bulky shoulders. And do you know how it's gonna go down, folks?" Dash grinned as arms were raised eagerly.

"Burn the place down baby," one mare hissed.

"Disguise ourselves-"

"We've tried that," Derpy snapped at Storm Rush, ignoring Techno T's immature raspberry blow. "We should get some allies!" Dash whistled to Derpy and pointed to the smiling librarian checking out books at Tia's widely famous head library.

"And that's where this ex of mine comes in! She's working with one party pony mentioned now for the wedding and with those torture chambers of the mind called books, but that doesn't mean she won't agree with some persuasion…" Dash laughed at Fluttershy's confused expression. "Don't you see?" He gestured to the animated photo of a look-alike Fluttershy model being escorted by Dash and his 'friends' into the Equestrian ballroom for the wedding. "Once we've blackmailed Tia secretly with a little help from egghead here, we'll get front row seats for the changeling gangs' EPIC FAIL!" A guard nearby tossed in his sleep from under the several cameras screwed in. The prisoners fell silent until he gurgled back to sleep, and Dash quietly continued. "Don't you see gang? They'll think the changelings did the blackmailing, and Chrissie will have her butt sent to prison while we run free!" Cheers silently went about, and Dash gripped Fluttershy's shoulders.

"See Flutters? I've become a bigger success since the Wonderbrags and-"

"I won't do it." Oohs and ohs were shared among the crowd, and Fluttershy saw Derpy shake her head at the corner of her eye.

"Excuse me?" Dash whacked her ears softly. "Sorry, confinement gets you. What'd you say, old friend?" Tense from Dash's intimacy and intimidating eyes, Fluttershy gulped loudly.

"No…You can't make me do this awful, dreadful deed when I am…innocent! Sweetie Belle didn't deserve to die! Nopony does! And I won't die or rot here over unfair laws! And now suddenly my fr-enemy is threatening me to became a REAL criminal! Under my sister's name, I WILL NOT DO IT!"

"What a-" Dash shook her head at the angry ponies around them and smiled charmingly at Fluttershy.

"Very well…"Both ponies never kept their glares off of each other, and the tension was so thick that even Screwball ceased from insanely babbling about screws and hats. "You've done your share….a rough day….swearing under your pretty sister's…name…" Dash typed a few keys on Techno T's laptop hooked to the left of Fluttershy, grinning evilly. "Then what would you do for a precious….ANGEL?" Laugher erupted until another guard almost stirred from his sleep, and Fluttershy flopped exhaustingly while gazing at the chained rabbit pouting under the camera.

"ANGEL-" Storm Rush gagged her and shoved her to Dash. The cyan pegasus thrusted Fluttershy's chin in Angel's direction, cooing mockingly.

"It's a shame…You always loved and cherished him in grade school…So is it gonna be your part…or his life?" He untied her gag, yet still held her chin without bruising it. Pursing her lips, Fluttershy mumbled the five words that shattered her past hopes of escaping the wrath behind bars seen and unseen.

"I'll do it for Angel."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_1:30 P.M., third story Room 25 of EC..._

Equestrian Corporations basically consisted of a bright, reflective tower with an estimate of a billion crystal shears covering its outer platinum surface. Around the seven story building, three story huts sat by it and made spacious reserves for receptionists, twenty-four hour security guards, and the average flow flying messengers. M oct employees and consumers desired Celestia's wit, charm, and internationally thriving business stock by stock. And even when the Depressing Movement occurred just a decade ago, EC stood defensive and ready for ninety-nine point n one percent of the battle.

But for Twilight Sparkle, the business and its leader meant much more to her than just monetary affairs. Celestia raised the young bookworm after her parents were found murdered by the changeling clan. Her only other relation was her spunky older brother Shining Amor, and he sent monthly letters to her as Captain of the Guard at Canterlot Castle.

Luckily for Twilight, Celestia was a fantastic mother and inspiring CEO all at once. And right after she graduated from Canterlot University, Celestia crowned her adoptive daughter as her personal protégée and owner to the descriptive earnings from the ancestral will. The will was supposedly set for a younger sister, but Celestia had never mentioned it to Twilight, and Twilight rationally decided to stay silent about the topic.

That afternoon, Twilight was rummaging and revising stacks of requests from past consumers. Sipping her mocha latte, Twilight peered at the one hundred and sixty-fifth letter that day. "_ Dear EC employee, as you may know, Madame Butterscotch will be your next impressive celebrity guest for the upcoming rituals at the Gala tomorrow night. You must escort her with her date to the famous wedding of the century. She's not one for conversation, and I'd advise you to not push your luck, (especially if you're a ruffian stallion,) and treat her with as much kindness as your majesty always would. Kisses, The IT Founders"_

"Who are the 'IT' Founders?" Twilight glared at the baby dragon behind her shoulders. Spike was an orphan also adopted with cherishing care by Celestia, yet it was Twilight who raised her surrogate brother to only his upmost best. Yet even with the treasurable reptiles' several accomplishments, Twilight still secretly baled himself for the divorce he got himself in to.

"Spike! What have I told you about reading over somepony's shoulders? It's irritating-"

"-And uncouth under several delicate mannerisms developed by our ancient founding fathers," Spike droned dully. "I know, Twi. I know. I just came in here to tell you that Room C has a visitor their trying to shoo."

Twilight rubbed her temples with a groan in suppression. If there was one pony who stopped by every week to unintentionally poke at Twilight's nerves, it was Gilda. As a remarkably skilled griffon and one of the only eye witnesses of the sky after one grenade infusing pegasus, Gilda tended to get cocky. And if there was one personal favor Twilight asked from her, it was to check if any of those malicious clans were nearing the city.

Twilight knew her conscious always lunged at her when deciding off and on which clan was the most notorious. Right now to the public, the Changeling clan was at its top tower. Over the past weeks, stores and lives were crushed by the heartless demons, and EC police patrol was still seeking ideas; only a mere fifth of the victims were saved. There weren't hundreds of lives lost. But if you consider the innocent mobs joining the clans each day just for a rebelling change, there might as well have been a theory stating dozens will fall tomorrow.

It was logical for anypony to sneer at the Changeling clan, but what about the Sonic R led by the grenade jock? Her heart still ghostly fluttered for the arrogant pegasus, but that was only because almost every stallion Twilight had ever dated made her nostalgic. She didn't want to fight against that clan personally, and she didn't even desire to. That clan didn't consist of bloodthirsty aliens; it held ponies rebelling blindly for whats right with the wrongest reasons.

The past thoughts about the bickering and offensive clans made Twilight's head spin. 'He always called me egghead,' her mind mused. "Ugh! Spike! I need the bucket!"

"That almost gave you and me a concussion last time!"

"Too bad…I'm stressed out, and you're not visiting _her_ for another two hours."They both swore to never mentioned Spike's ex-wife's name again; it held too many painful memories involving the young soul's devotion to one pony in it for the glamour and grandeur.

A stretched silence was shared patiently by the two workers, with Twilight scanning the next stack of letters and Spike observing his adaptive mustache in the mirror. His wife adored taller, leaner stallions now, and he even noticed drastic changes in his little filly daughter too. What was Equestria even coming to anyway? Spike and Rarity met at the university where he and Twilight studied philosophy, economic roots, and sorcery. She was generally studying for fashion apparel and designer art, and Spike had just happened to stop by her art class for an extra pair of goggles. And with one look into her indigo eyes, he was hooked. They went everywhere together where desire and admiration was shared by the bountiful date of smiles and roses.

One night under a meteor shower recorded historically under Celestia's golden hooves, Spike bent on one knee…. to tie his latest sneakers. And of course, he then proposed to his princess. When she accepted with tears of joy, the wedding was systematically planned out by Twilight, Rarity, and their friend from Finishing School, Pinkie Pie. Cakes were tasted, songs were listed, RSVP invites were sent and accepted until the faithful day at the Mossy Gardens was spent.

A year later, Samantha Ann Belle was born on one summer evening with fair clouds draping over the burning sunlight. Rarity, with a red face and drenched cheeks, smiled weakly at her wailing daughter, and Spike laughed almost hysterically while kissing the top of her head. She definitely had his bright green eyes, but also Rarity's grave and gifted complexion and mane with unique curls. But as she grew older, problems were pinned without being taken down.

Twilight was forced to watch their bickering and arguing sessions while rocking her god daughter to sleep. It was either Spike was 'too easy going' or 'childishly irrational' in front of their child or Rarity was 'over sensitive' and not spending enough time with her husband and child. More soon that both Spike and Twilight would've expected, the glamour princess stormed out with her child asleep in her arms. To this day, Spike and Twilight regretted their actions, even if Sweetie Belle was able to visit Twilight once a week. The mother didn't care to remember the entitled agreement in court, but Spike was still legally able to see his child with Twilight as witness. He was, after all, still a younger parent and unfortunately acted terribly naive to the paternal world.

"She and Sweetie's not going to care if you wear a mustache, Spike. Just be true to yourself and release your modest atmosphere with confidence. It's rightfully expected for a healthy divorcee such as yourself to point out delusional flaws when seeking a new look among the opposite gender." Twilight gently stacked the letters, finally finished with the requests. "And I'm warning you now, those hairy sentiments require after shaving cream once in a while."

Spike twisted a portion of the jet black hair in amusement and pride. "Sure thing. How's the future groom to be?"

"He's slacking on writing," Twilight fumed. "He hasn't even told me more about Cadence." As she checked the voicemail messages on her silver telephone,Twilight briefly considered their, ahem, future plans. A planner herself, Twilight expected her over achieving sibling to at least know by now who was doing what and what time each session was. The wedding was, after all, tomorrow night and had been Ponyville's head gossiping discussion for five months.

And not only was Twilight concerned about the public's eye view. She missed her older brother, and Twilight even knew Cadence as much as him. The young, beautiful bride-to-be was her friendly baby-sitter for most of her filly-hood. Cookies were baked, songs were mused with awaking steps, and hearts flowed gracefully with her magical embrace. Even if they weren't blood related, Twilight still would've and still would call Cadence her long lost older sister any day.

She was delighted for the bride and groom, but she would've been ecstatic if they had planned more considerably!

"Twilight? Twilight!" Spike had somehow managed to snap his surrogate sister back to Equestria with a snap of his fingers, and she lifted Spike over her shoulders.

"Let's go visit Gilda. She's probably on a more serious note than we're expecting." With the certified and significant documents copied for each messenger to read and Spike gripping a portion of her indigo mane flowing on her back, Twilight galloped east down the spiral staircase imported for employees who either feared or shortly forgotten the golden elevators adjoined to the seven floors. Since Twilight was on the third floor only two staircases from her majesty's office on the top, it was a bit more of a bothering routine for her to travel to the lowest level that held the greeting lobby and led to the neighboring huts. But today, Twilight's mind was urgently centered on each situation thrown at her; she desperately wanted each task to be completed so that she would be able to find free time to recheck the necessities and procedures for tomorrow's big wedding extravaganza.

They jostled into the glowing doors of Room C and searched quickly for the griffon. They found her clawing a single pillar and screeching it teasingly for poor ponies and their eardrums around her to muffle. Twilight frowned at the smirking griffon and pounded her hooves to get her full attention.

"You know that I was almost enjoying this busy day, didn't you?"

"It's my job to cease enjoyment on a healthy scale, egg."

"Healthy?! It's because of you and several 'visitors' that I'm out of Advil!"

"Twilight." Spike poked Twilight side while eyeing the whispering employees and customers around them. "Ponies are staring…Maybe we should discuss this in a more…private chamber?"

"I like your thinking, Scales." Gilda strutted to Spike and draped her sharp, golden claws over his rickety self. "Now how's Miss 'Diamonds are my life and pills?'"

"Cut the crude comedy Gilda." Twilight swung the tiny door of an abandoned waiting room and ushered the messenger and her trusted secretary in. "I have more loads of work to do-"

"Do you?" Gilda snatched the envelope in Twilight's grasp and lifted the letters to her gold eye level. "Old Tia thinks we don't know about this whole cheap a cheap bang bang going on here tomorrow, egg? Scales?"

Pacing, Twilight pursed her lips and sought for polite words. "Not at all, Gilda. She just is in need of your promising work and needs your duties to be fur filled. Every-"

"-Employee counts with a chin held high," both Spike and Gilda simultaneously mimicked drolly.

"Why did you even come here Gilda," Spike finally asked. Gilda tossed a spherical slab of stone in Spike's grasp, and once he caught it, Spike flung it at Twilight's hooves. "Get it away! It's creepy!" Rolling her violet eyes, Twilight rolled the slab to her view and squeaked. It was some creature's widened eye, perfectly detailed and designed. Recognition subconsciously made Twilight's blood thicken and Spike's throat throb in fear.

"It-It's not real-"

"It is, Twilight." The protégée glared at Gilda and protectively pushed Spike behind her. She knew how much of a brattish jokester Gilda was occasionally. "Will you two just stop staring at me like that? I may have pranked a couple of suckers in the past, but you nitwits must believe me when I say this eye here of Discord's is REAL!"

"And I'm made of rubber," Spike shouted defiantly and hopped off of Twilight. "Listen Gilda, Twilight has an older brother getting married tomorrow. So lay off the both of us and buzz off!" Gilda and Twilight then stared down each other with infused eyes and spirits. No games, teases, or jokes were shared on that sunny afternoon, only foreshadowing warnings.

"You two idiots will be sorry…" Gilda grinned villainously as she whispered, "old Dash loves my tales…Doesn't' he, egg? Egg_head_, if you please?" Twilight lost her cool for a few seconds, but she still kept her intense gaze on Gilda with flaring cheeks. "Watch and see. I might just join your ex or that mismatched leper for your princess. We'll then see who's the champion, protégée. And speaking of lepers…." She unleashed her amber brown wings and perched herself on the room's window sill. "You and that leper maybe can adjoin forces for once…That is if your pitiful heart's not still in it for that _dashing_ ring leader-"

"CUT IT OUT!" Spike's temper got the better of him, and he shooed that griffon away with whisky smoke rings from his rumbling throat. Both Twilight and Gilda were astonished by the blow, but it was Twilight who smiled admirably at him, as Gilda tripped off into the skies.

"I owe you one little brother. Thank you." But after she nuzzled Spike, he shook his head stubbornly in denial.

"Actually, you're the talented wizard who made my upper lip a handsome mustache!" Twilight flushed at the compliment and mildly pushed him with her nose to the exit.

"I'm not..that talented-"

"Now who's being modest?" Both siblings laughed fondly with each other and stopped by the nearest restaurant for some salads, sandwiches, and carmel milkshakes. And after their lunch break, they worked for the last three hours of work on their daily amounts of paperwork and phone calls. But just before they were packed up to leave their offices at 5:30 P.M., Twilight's metallic cell phone rang the whistling tune from 'The Pony and I' ( **'King and I' reference**,) and she briskly answered it.

"This is EC with Twilight Sparkle speaking."

"Did you miss me," one slithery voice snickered from the other end of the line. "I missed you…And so has the one elemental brat who summoned me to none other than…you…" Familiar shivers ran down Twilight's back.

"Sir? May I please have your name? Are you involved in the Committee for the upcoming wedding or a friend of her majesty? That is all I can claim you to be-"

"Indeed, precious. Just swing on by with your assistant to Sugarcube Corner. I have a documented agreement set for her majesty, and I am deeply aware of her position. I need her protégée's signature for the…um….Library notice…Can you do that for me…Miss…"

"Sparkle," Twilight excitedly chirped. She felt her blood pump with enthusiasm and her heart rate go optimistically up at the daydream of Twilight surrounded by a new, built-in home for the hundreds and thousands of abused books cornered and torn in the receptionist racks.

"Yes Ms. Sparkle! We must genuinely see eye to eye then. I'll see you then at seven. It's a date!" Once the stranger hung up, Twilight hugged a startled Spike with an eager smile across her lips and trotted back to their treehouse home to doll up her appearance.

She greeted Owlylicious with some evening pellets and draped her newest light blue shawl over her shoulders, smacked some cherry lip balm on her lips, and sprinkled partially glittery lavender eyeshadow and mascara over her eyes. With that picture of the imaginary library in her mind, Twilight was lovestruck.

"Uh…Twi? Are you on a date?" Twilight paused from her mental celebration and cleared her throat, trying to put the idea of a 'date' to an appropriate view.

"Yes, Spike. But it's all for business."

"Then why are you…"Spike's bright green eyes held harbingers, remembering when two hearts were broken from the illusions of appearance. "Not again, Twilight-"

"I know you're looking out for me, Spike. But I'm telling you right here and now…This guy's NOT going to be like…_him_…We don't even know each other from any university or business-"

"You don't know that-"

"-And I'm not going to let my heart shatter like I did once with that pompous, repulsive, cruddy, cr-"

"Twilight! You fell in love with the idea, not the stallion….And maybe he…_he_ didn't kiss _her_-"

"You didn't see it with your own eyes!" Twilight sucked in more air, preventing herself from hysterically throwing a fit. It was two years ago, for Celestia's sake! She just had to move away and on from the sleazy disgusting criminal; they have both learned, one way or another.

"I'm going on my own, Spike. You probably need to check on your kin. Oh!" Twilight opened the door with her issued magical forces vibrating from her horn without lifting a hoof. She decided that she had done enough physical activities were today as Celestia had asked. Sometimes even with the risks of one's powers being stripped from one's being, magic was suitable to use on a half basis. "Lock the doors once you're out." Getting a salute from the baby dragon, Twilight giggled and trotted out of her home.

"Sugarcube Corner…"After not even a mile of trotting, Twilight found herself entering the confectionery store with a polite smile. "Hi. I'm-"

"Hello, Twi Ky! Nice shawl!" Twilight squinted at the tall, lean figure flickering his tongue at the hugging and fearful owners. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Cake…The jail deputes-"

"We didn't mean to throw HER IN," Mrs. Cake wailed insanely. She grabbed Twilight by the mane and screamed, "PINKAMENA CONSUMED HER!"

"Run now," Mr. Cake darkly whispered. "This fiend was summoned by the Sonic R gang, miss. And he'll rip your insides out in guilt until her last breath….Honey..it's Twilight!" Both owners embraced Twilight almost desperately, leaving Twilight dumbfounded and squished.

"Oh, we're sorry about Pinkie-"

"Somepony threw her in jail….A month ago?" Twilight remembered watching the pink mare that resembled her college roommate greatly, only Pinkie smiled much more than the depressing killer and had a bouncy, curly mane with crystal blue eyes. This mare was a sociopath who had a straight blue mane and dark blue eyes; Twilight never would've guessed.

The crimes happened months ago, and her friend Pinkie left college just before they graduated. It was a plentiful space of time…for somepony to be driven mad, accused for her crimes, proven guilty, and arrest her. But what in Equestria could've caused Twilight's sweet, fun-loving, talkative friend to transform into a murderous criminal with insane delusions scattering her mind to the point of no return?

"Of course they did, Twilight Sparkle." When the creature was revealed in the spotlight, both Mr. and Mrs. Cake fainted on the spot. The chaotic draconequus was just how she would've imagined him to be and what Celestia had presented him to seem like. Bits of gravel pebbles from Celestia and Artemis' stony prison rolled off his mistmached limbs and wings, his mahogany eyes never left hers in a cold gaze, and a mischievous smile played on his lips. "I guess Tia didn't leave out much…Books and all surely are your special friends, aren't they? I have done my research, fair protégée."

"T-Thou shall not insult the princess!" His aura, so cunning and yet so discordantly unpredictable baffled the young mare. What did he want or even gain from seeing her? Legend had it that he had enough forces of power stored into his wrists and blood pumping veins to tear all of Equestria into ruined and stepped on shreds! Was he going to steal his magic? Make her suffer for answers? Does he have henchmen?

Her last question was answered when somepony knocked her out with one swing of a wooden baseball bat.

_9:30 P.M. Dark alley trailer a mile from Equestrian Prison gates_

"Got her, Dizzy?"

"Yes, your honor." Discord placed the mumbling and sleeping Twilight in the middle of the room and tied her to one wooden chair. With a snap of his fingers, lights flickered greatly until Twilight stirred to stare and shriek at three masked faces in the darkness.

"Stop thrashing, Twi!" Twilight whirled to the source of the feminine, high-pitched voice.

"Pinkie?"

"Listen Sparks. We got something sugary to settle with-"

"YOU! Why you cheat! You're dragging me in one of your rotten messes again you son of a- MM!" Pinkamena muffled Twilight's rambling mouth with a sneer, and the poor bookworm's eyes began to water.

"Nice going, Pinks. You made the mare cry." Discord blew jokingly in his summoned handkerchief and cackled at Dash's snarl. "What Dashie? I've been in stone for centuries! You kids need to lighten up!"

"We're not kids, and Egghead! We've got no time at all for non-coopers, got it?"

At that point, Twilight sighed, and Pinkamena removed the gag. "What's the catch?"

"Two if you're up for it; your princess and that wedding soon to be."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_9 pm, same location_

"So Twi? What do you think?"

"Absolutely NOT!" Twilight struggled once more underneath her robes, ignoring Discord and Dash's sardonic smirks. "Just because I'm a mare, it doesn't mean that you'll so easily break me just like that with threats or torment! You can't shake me!" But deep inside, the librarian knew that Dash was the cleverest pegasus at blackmailing and shivered under his smile.

"C'mon girlie! I dated you once!"

"Whatever has been!" Twilight assumed that using slang would've thrown the criminal mastermind off, and it did. But just before she could've called it a successful victory, Discord stepped in a shoved a projected picture in her face.

"This mare.." He pointed to the mare with a lemon yellow head plastered onto the body of Madame Butterscotch. "-Will soon be your model-"

"No she won't! You can't try your games-" Suddenly, Discord snapped his fingers, and Pinkamena wheeled in a mammoth machine with sharpened claws and swirling gears. Twilight gulped to herself, attempting to keep distance. But to her dismay, Dash held onto her chair and signaled for Pinkamena to raise it closer.

"I give you…your worst, most embarrassing nightmare, Egghead…..unless you agree to our plan-"

"I'll never betray my princess! Never! I'll never talk!" But just at that moment, Twilight's moment of agony had begun.

_The Rare Estate, late that night_

Cameras hung among the cabinets, were draped on the necks of strangers, were eagerly snapping Sweetie Belle's corpse for bits and pieces of evidence. Oh yes, the press in general starved for a deadly plot like no other. They desired red eyes, insane relatives, and moody designers.

That was why Rarity allowed the detectives and paparazzi to snap and run her twin sister's home until it shredded. It wasn't even her own fault anyway; Fluttershy committed the crime and did the time.

Yet even when watching her favorite newscasting couple argue amongst their selves about fashion tastes with slices of kiwi on her eyes and barbecue chips by her side, Rarity was tormented with humiliation and sadness. What had gone wrong between her and her sister? Or better yet, what had gone wrong between her sister and her dear daughter? Both knew that Sweetie Belle was her last and only precious gem that reminded her what true love really was. Both knew that Sweetie Belle was the filly she'd die for any day.

And maybe that was why Fluttershy murdered her! Wasn't it? Envy was not a proud emotion to represent, so maybe that was why Fluttershy acted like her average, shy self while awaiting the moment of killing.

But if that was the case, then why did she murder Sweetie Belle _and_ her two friends? Fluttershy was a pegasus that liked to get the job over with, innocently or even evilly. Why slash all three? Was it for the sake of a rotten revenge plot? Was that why the window was also shattered? Was it for effects and not for the possibility of a _fourth_ degree murder?

The designers' mind swam in dizzying waters once more, and she reached for her soothing glass of red wine mixed with water and cranberry juice. Sipping the fruitfully strong drink, Rarity felt the wrinkles on her forehead dissolves, and she automatically calmed down. There was actually a time when the diva was an obsessed alcoholic, before the daughter, before the ring, before the camera flashes…How simple it was then…

"Howdy!" Rarity squealed as her ears perked to the honeyed voice and knocks upon her front door. Was it another paparazzi? More of those glassy and gaudy ones visited than the daily mail pegasus or daily critics. Cracking her back and slipping into a tangerine orange robe, Rarity peeked from small crack in the cherry wood doorway. All that she was able to detect was one large, blinking emerald eye. But once she reluctantly opened the door for the stranger, her hooves were sent in a vertical whirlwind.

"Name's Applejack. Ah'm from ol' Sweet Apple Acres, and we folk just been wonderin' bout-"

"Not interested!" Rarity weakly attempted to slam the door shut, but the sincere smile on the mare's face paused her. "Forgive me, young mare. I am rather…stressed from the headlines on air with EC and-"

"-That's what Ah'm 'ere bout!" She took off her cowpony hat and bowed with as much dutiful respect as she could've remembered. "Listen, Ah'm from the Change Link System, shortly known as the CLS-"

"CLS?!"

"Sh!" Applejack burst into her room with another bow and revealed her insignia pinned beneath her flank; the CLS silver wingbeat symbol. "We're specialists undercover, and as yah may have heard, we all take special pride in where we come from to uncover the truth-"

"Your system is from the anarchy links…you don't belong anywhere…" Rarity was surely stunned by this new houseguest. No wonder the CLS chose such a clearly judged mare. With a Southern accent, a platinum blonde mane, warm green eyes, muscular legs, and sun-kissed skin, the media and society of EC and Canterlot would instinctively underestimate her skills. That made it easier for this mare named 'Applejack' to slip in to the most tightly packed circles and the outsider clans.

"But what exactly do you want with me?" Applejack aimed her pistol on Rarity's alabaster forehead with an evil smirk, and the diva squeaked.

"Your honest answer…Can you trust me?" Applejack lowered her pistol and grinned suavely for effect.

Rarity, meanwhile, was angered all of a sudden by her life-threatening actions. "Miss….You-you could've killed me!"

"But Ah didn't. Miss Rare, yah must live for the moment and embrace it with mighty high stomps."

"But you aimed it-"

"How do you know that I'm holding a gun with blanks?"

"Oh come now! I know a gun when I see one!" Applejack trailed her eyes on Rarity's sofa, where chips and kiwi slices littered the glossy and furry pillows and carpets.

"I'm sure you do…with your eyes trained on a T.V. screen of only them newscasters-"

"You've heard about the wedding then?" Applejack plopped down on the coach and gestured for Rarity to sit.

"Who dang hasn't? The big deal here sugarcube is your sister and your daughter." Applejack tipped her hat back firmly on her head and whispered, "Ah'm here for some straight up real time news. Them changelings are jokes to the law, miss. And don't think that I don't know bout you and yah fancy preferences. Yah don't care bout the gangs until they revolve 'round yah own world, and that's mighty fine….cause that's all that's cared about by most…except us…"

"Rumor has it that your kind has done their share," Rarity muttered almost accusingly. "So why are you so concerned about other gangs and me?"

Pursing her lips, Applejack stood up and paced to and fro on the same carpet once bloodstained. "The gangs here are sneaky in pop culture, miss. Mah partner here with me is on the search for your daughter-"

"You mean…?!"

"We're not entirely sure, but we can assure you this." Applejack held out her pistol and 'shot' Rarity, who screamed until she felt strong hooves shake her. Once Rarity opened her eyes, a horrid whiff slinked into her nostrils, and dark red stains stained her robe.

"Look what YOU-"

"You're alive." Rarity's eyes widened to the size of saucer plates, and she backed shyly away from Applejack on her sofa.

"What do you want from me? This…fake attack…that's what you believe happened to my daughter and her friends? What about my sister?"

"We're not precisely sure with your sister. Although, we have yet to find DNA…" Rarity's eyes glistened with tears and hope. "But don't get yah dang hopes up Miss Rare. Yah need your sleep…."

"What about you, darling?" Applejack smirked and exited the room.

"I got my motel and bro to worry bout. And one more thing…yah need to relax Rarity."

Rarity sprinted up to the cowpony. "How do you-" Her heartbeat stopped for a moment of mournful recognition. "Applejack? My Applebloom dear's older AJ?" The two friends hugged solemnly and sobbed until Applejack knew she had to return to Big Macintosh.

"Yah a slow learner."

"Y-Your appearance-"

"We haven't seen yah in that long, eh?" Applejack grinned apologetically and finally opened the door out. "One more teeny thing; remember what I said, Rarity." But once the cowpony shut the door, the information Rarity learned that night didn't matter.

It all narrowed down to one tiny hope; Sweetie Belle may be alive, and Fluttershy just might be innocent.

Jailhouse Cafeteria, the next afternoon…

"Good news, newbie!" As Fluttershy was trying to consume the gritty grey goo of applesauce and drink of murky water the cafe ladies gave her, Derpy visited her at her empty table of spider webs and adjusted the belt of her grey uniform. "Rumors are speculating that you're getting released by dash."

"Dash?" Derpy cackled to herself and ushered the sweet pegasus to her side. Leaning into Fluttershy's ear, she breathed greatly with excitement.

"May I be your ally," she whispered hungrily. "I just NEED to be let free! Dash is a code, by the way, for prisoners when escaping! Please oh please take me with you!"

Fluttershy was too confused to reply to the eager Derpy. What if Dash was lying once more? Her ex-frenemy was always a compulsive liar at the occasional basis, and he was also known into getting into drastic trouble. But maybe that was why he befriended Fluttershy at first…maybe for sympathy…

"I PHOTO FINISH!" An earth pony stormed into the cafeteria, pinching her nose and clapping her hooves for her attendants. "I GO!" Every other prisoner, especially the whistling stallions, seemed oblivious to Photo Finish's status, yet Fluttershy knew her from first glance.

Photo Finish was one of Rarity's godly idols in the top Vogue fashion companies, and Fluttershy immediately recognized those fuchsia sunglasses, that light blue mane, and that flamboyant outfit. Her sister would've died to have seen her, but Fluttershy had a bit more skeptical sense than model behavior.

Photo Finish's attendants carried her to the front officer office, where an argument was soon to be held. Those who were gifted with wings were able to scan over the blinds on the windows and witness the fight, including Derpy and Fluttershy.

"Looks pretty feisty…involving some model…"As Derpy munched on her stale oat chips, Fluttershy moaned nostalgically.

"Rarity would've given her two front hooves to see her…Oh Rare-"

"Any prisoner would request freedom from her ANY day!" Nods were sent to the two mares in agreement, and Fluttershy could only squeal as Photo Finish bursted from the front office.

"I NO LIKE YOU! I NEED-" Some bimbo 'accidentally' spilled their soda onto the designer's priceless outfit, staining it. "Oh, why…you COWARDLY BEAST! I'LL SHOVE YOUR FACE WITH MY HEELS AND-" As she threw her shrilling tantrum, her eyes hidden under sunglasses met a lemony goddess flying timidly with another average pegasus. She was the one….the imprisoned model…"Oh you poor, poor dear…"

Fluttershy shyly backed away from the staring crowd and nodded to Photo Finish politely. "So sorry, Madame. I shall leave-"

"LEAVE?!" Photo Finish clapped for her attendants, and the quick ponies soon draped Fluttershy in some of the warmest furs she had ever touched. "NEVER LEAVE MY SIGHT!…You are my last chance, divine one! I have repented you back from your prison here…" Holding her nose high, she shoved a baffled Fluttershy out of the cafeteria. "Hmph! Rotten beasts my dear…You'll never go through such savages again…as long as you agree to my word…"

"What?" Why was Photo Finish escorting her out? Were the papers booming out her 'tragic' story after all? Was it all just one massive prank? It must've been…since the press now probably viewed her as some psychotic murderer!

"I want the truth-"

"You've been framed, Madame!" They were now facing the poker faced guards with wads of cash. Once Photo Finish held it under their greedy eyes, the gates wheeled open, and Fluttershy was bailed out.

'Was this what Derpy had warned me about.' Fluttershy wondered, casting her eyes on the gleaming white limousines. To her bafflement, Photo Finish opened the door for _her_, and she slumped in timidly.

"My my…Prison has made you…"

"Vulnerable?"

"YES!" Photo Finish erupted in laughter, and the drivers exited the prison. As the limos screeched to life, Photo Finish gave Fluttershy a diamond while smile. "Oh sweet dear, keep that look! I absolutely ADORE IT! Oh! And Madame Butterscotch…your wings are less active…I like it! Improving from your…er..not free be self I see? Brilliant! Lovely you are, my darling! And soon after the famous Canterlot wedding, we take on the WORLD!"

"I just…"Fluttershy's eyes widened to the size of the driver's steering wheel. "Did you say….Madame Butterscotch?! As in the model?!"

What had Dash done?

_Same empty room at 1 p.m…._

"Give us all the codes Sparkles," Discord taunted with tears in his eyes. With a bag of popcorn in his eagle clawed hand and licorice in his lion paws, Discord was seated beside a not-so-cheerful Pinkamena and a bellowing Dash. "You're quite the entertainer…"

"Sh-Sh-SHUT UP! AHHHAHAHA!" Twilight Sparkle was now officially receiving her punishment, her worst nightmare; the ticking machine. "MY SIDES HURT!"

"Give us the codes then," Dash purred, while teasingly reaching for the high speed lever beside him. "Crown or laughter drown, Egghead…."

"I'm going to KILL YOU DASH!"

"What about ME?!" Pinkamena stomped her hooves and snarled. "I'm never referenced!"

"And there's yet for the spirit of _Chaos…_" Discord slumped deeper in his seat and rolled his mahogany eyes. "_Hello_?"

"Just AHAHAH get HAHAHAH me OUT- HAHAHAHAHA!" Dash floated over to Twilight with a smile that would send the Cheshire Cat packing.

"Is that…a deal I hear?" Tears were now in Twilight's vision, of both manipulated happiness and defeating sorrow. With one nod from her head, the machine groaned off thanks to a flick of Discord's wrist, and Twilight was untied by Pinkamena.

"Whatever…Who is this 'new' model anyway? And when is she coming?"

**The 'torturing' machine was a parody from one episode of 'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'. It's when Mac and Blue are tickled to death by some muscular clan's machine. They were imagined by Goo, and they believed Mac and Blue are their rivaling heroes. **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

2:30 pm on that same eventful afternoon

The building wasn't at all appealing to Fluttershy, but then again, what other choice did she have? Photo Finish's four gossipy attendants had dragged her into the square-shaped shack before she could've cried 'wait!'

"Bye! Bye!" Photo Finish blew the panicking mare air kisses, swooshed her light blue tail, and ordered the driver to step on it. And once the limousine skittered back on the main highway, the attendants shut the door on Fluttershy.

"Do you need a glass of water, Miss B?" The smallest attendant, a dark red mare with piercings in her nostrils and a forrest green mohawk. Fluttershy couldn't help but imagine how devastated Rarity would be if she met the tiny mare. Piercings weren't exactly a must in the fashion business, at least to the two sisters.

'It's not like she's entirely fond of you right now either,' a voice whispered in her ears. The lemon pegasus slumped, upset and feeling haunted by her sister. It wasn't that Fluttershy didn't want to remember her glamourous sister, but every link to Rarity lead to the awful trial practically conducted by wrongful accusations on her name.

A full glass of cooling water was slipped into her shaky hooves, and the biggest attendant with smooth bronze locks and lean muscles directed her to their destination.

"Dear Tia! She's turning blue-"

"-In anticipation," the neon pink mare chirped, letting her snow white and cerulean braids rocket in semicircles around her heart-shaped head. "Right gang?"

"I don't know Blitz," the leanest attendant admitted, running a thin jet black comb through her lime green afro. Fluttershy began to hold her breath ambiguously once she noticed that the mare's coat was spotted orange and red. "Let's just get the princess to the dressing room." She cast her sharp grey eyes on the small attendant. "You have the map, right Blaze?"

Blaze tapped her chin and paused from the pace she participated in. Snatching her navy blue satchel with diamond sequences, the mare scampered through her latest mane pins, lip balms, and Dr. Whooves gel hoof essentials. Finally, she picked out a crippled, coffee-stained paper from her wallet compartment and withdrew it to the biggest attendant trying to place the glass of water into Fluttershy's parting lips.

"Why don't you lead us, Bingo? You could use a hoof with our big star anyway from us-"

"No! No way! Bliss, Blitz, Blaze, the last time I left this princess with you, she yelled at us for three months straight and-" Bliss quickly grabbed Bingo by the tongue and looped it to where he was momentarily silenced.

"Oh Miss!" Bliss gave her comb to Blitz and politely escorted the baffled pegasus with the map Blaze provided them with. "He's just been withdrawing from some serious caffeinated drinks, and I am sure that a busy mare like you know how that feels-"

"Are you…" Fluttershy glanced shyly at the map in Bliss' hooves. "Well, do you actually think that that map there is…legible?" Blaze shrugged behind her, showing a slight twinge of hurt emotion. "Oh…sorry…."

Suddenly, Fluttershy and the three mare attendants gasped loudly to the thundering sound of somepony whining ferociously. Their wide eyes landed on Bingo's paling face.

"Are you okay-"

"Did you just…APOLOGIZE?!" Bingo automatically whooshed to Fluttershy's side and flung her on his muscular back. The other attendants moaned and picked up the pace behind him as he galloped around the tiny halls of the safe house. "Girls! This chick needs a visit from her newest business partner NOW! She needs to get down to work before reaching the anxiety chain! Breath and control the tensions of tempting sweets, girl! Hang in there!"

"I don't even know…." Fluttershy ducked as Bingo almost slammed her head into a ceiling light. "…What you four…" She almost fell off of Bingo's shoulders; he was running at a panther's pace. "TALKING ABOUT!"

Sweet Apple Acres, around the same hour

Staring solemnly at her cappuccino, the schoolteacher vaguely indulged herself in another memory with her favorite students stirring up more trouble throughout the day.

_'No Scootalo. You cannot allow yourself to draw away from group discussions.' _

_'Define 'draw away', Miss Cherilee.'_

_'What an idiot!'_

_'Hey Diamond! That wasn't very nice at all! It's not Scoot's fault that she doesn't know the meaning of 'group work!'_

_'She knows the meaning of the word, Sweetie Belle!'_

_'But then why would she do that Apple bloom when….Um Miss Cherilee? I just remembered that I left my lunchbox at the Palace Labyrinth. May I go get it?'_

Teaching after teaching, migraine pill after migraine pill, Cherilee always wondered every school year whether some young fillies and colts were ever going to pass her class. But when looking back at this school year so far, the plum mare realized that she had unintentionally theorized that the Three Crusaders were _never _going to pass her class!

It wasn't that Apple bloom never studied hard enough because she was one of the most gifted artists and english students. It wasn't Scootalo because of her fiery determination because she had dealt with many more stubborn foals before. It wasn't Sweetie Belle because she wasn't the most audible foal in her classroom because she was an audacious singer and daringly talented in science. What blew the three fillies off their courses was brashness. When their tight forces had combined, their tongues fiddled in a defying dance among her students. Pranksters would whoop, and most would wonder how the Three Crusaders were able to keep straight faces. Day after day, another daring move, another daring action was enforced.

They had so much energy and still do; And this lead the exhausted school teacher with the idea of permanently separating them. Unfortunately, all of the fillies' parents and/or guardians had denied her request letters. And even if Cherilee was legally able to take action into this situation, would she really want to spoil such a fantastic friendship between three sweet friends? Was she just a little immaturely envious because she, being the outcasted wannabe, had never had any friends until college?

But anyway, she Cherilee was thankful that she didn't separate the innocent threesome, especially after what she had heard yesterday about the murder.

_"And the scandalous story has not ended just yet, Cadence." _Shining Armor spoke on and on about the murder for the fourth time that afternoon. _"We have yet to receive any input about the murderess herself from the prison because they still have that 'cooping week stage' if you know what I mean." _He gave a short laugh and pranced more in the congested halls of the Equestrian Supreme Court. "_It seems like mostly common jury members and…oh! I see the lawyer himself!"_

The camera mare angled her camera to the stone-faced lawyer wearing a professionally ironed grey tie above a tucked jet black suit. "_Mr. Lunar," _the optimistic reporter persisted, following him to his shadowy chariot. "_How does everything look so far, Mr. Lunar?"_

"_Cloudy_," the lawyer snarled, attempting to shake the press off of his tense back. He narrowed his sea green eyes coldly at Shining Armor and snuck a cruel glance at the camera. "_As much as I'd grovel for a seat in the media's blinking spotlight, I beseech passing by_-"

_"How did it feel to see Miss Rare for the very first time?"_

Mr. Lunar raised his eyebrows at both Shining and the camera mare biting her lips nervously from behind the camera lens. "_Does thou speak of the innocent designer or the haggish murderess sobbing in prison where she rightfully belongs? Because good sir, I've smelled the scent lurking amongst every twisted, vile killer in these parts. I know and understand one exactly when I see one, and Miss Fluttershy most reassuringly belongs in that prison nicknamed 'Tartarus'."_

Cherilee squeezed the armrests of the highchair she was sitting in, unable to believe that such a professional lawyer approved by the CEO of EC would ever speak so boldly about one mare still being analyzed for her crimes. It also didn't help that the suspect was an aunt to one of her most prized and adorable students.

_"How….gallant of you." _Shining was aching to give this stallion an icy glare, but he relaxed his shoulders and plastered a broader smile on his face. _"But with all due respect, many citizens viewing this popular channel would be firm rivals of your previous response. Tell us what you assume-"_

_"Do you honestly believe that I, the younger brother of Celestia, the proudest right-hand hoof in Equestria, would look down on every word coming from my mouth about this one pesky and unnecessary trial just because a few hillbillies and hobos and prideful hermits never look outside their tinted windows and realize that the world doesn't revolve around pity, sympathy, and looks?!" _

With a gasp on her parted lips and a train of chills seething in her back bones, Cherilee was beyond flustered with the pompous lawyer dissing out on the news reporter without any warning whatsoever. And to her amazement, Shining was bravely and yet indirectly daring him on.

"_I have a little sister sir," _Shining practically whispered, not noticing that his cheeks were flaring in rage. "_And just because I found her guilty of something, do you think that I'd confront her without any string of evidence defined? The mare you're up against was frazzled, but recent reports have found that the corpses lack organs and the bullets from the anonymous weapons used in the murder-"_

_"Pooh! The mare could've barbarically done away with the said organs and aimed perfectly at the missing body parts with the bullet-"_

"I think I'm going to be sick." Gripping the tuffs of lavender locks above her lowered ears, Cherilee felt her stomach flipflop and ache for a sweet, tall glass of something tempting and worth craving for.

"Would yah like me to turn that off," a warm, deep voice asked her from behind the bar tending counter.

"If you do not mind," Cherilee responded, eyeing the stallion mixing a few slurps of alcohol and lemon juice into the blender. As he activated it and wiped around the sink, she was able to get a better look at the bartender. He had a gifted coat color of bright red and soft tuffs of a short orange mane. But overall, what really sparked her interests was the rich color of his eyes; the mesmerizing orbs reminded her of a cheery garden, light and tendered, in sunny and earthy springtime.

"Would you like any drink to fit your fancies?" Cherilee snapped out of her trance just in the nick of time to answer the stallion studying her.

"I-I had a cappuccino from Buck Beverages," Cherilee replied, feeling uneasy with the fact that she had switched drinks from rivaling beverage companies. "But-I-" She almost tripped and sprawled on the tiled floor as she managed out of the highchair. "I should go-"

"Hold on, darling! Ah'm not a competitive employee." He shook a smaller container of a clear liquid and poured it into a shimmering glass. Adding a few squirts of lemon lime soda, he brushed the drink in her direction. "It's free second timer day here at Slurp Smirks anyway."

"Really?" Perplexed with his insistence, Cherilee dipped her right hoof into the beverage's surface and licked her hoof. But once she noticed the bartender smirking, she began to uneasily sip the drink. "You-you may think I'm crazy…suspicious after all that has occurred, sir. But I'm here to proclaim right now that-"

"Slow down." He chuckled and bowed to Cherilee. "You're that school teacher, aren't yah? Mighty brave of yah to show your face and public and not turn off those annoying television reports. Name's Big Macintosh."

Placing her drink in the multicolored saucer Big Mac offered to her, Cherilee smiled charmingly and bowed in return. "My, your parents must adore your mannerisms!"

"Oh if only then and now, eyeup."

Cherilee frowned and sat back down in her seat, feeling guilty about her personal comment. "Oh dear me, I apologize for calling out your late parents like that. They must've been wonderful parents to have raised a handsome lad such as you-"

"Exactly how old do you think I am," Big Mac teased, sending the baffled teacher a wink. "Because if I may say, you look no younger than-" He leaned into her eager ears and whispered a number, earning a giggle in response.

"Very close," Cherilee admitted mysteriously. "But you must be…" She whispered a younger age in his ears, and Big Mac bit his fumbling lip so that he wouldn't roar in laughter in-between his shifts.

"I'm actually your same exact age," he added slyly, leaning relaxingly on the fresh granite counter. Cherilee dipped her head, containing her laughs and sipping her drink comfortably. For the first time in a long while, she felt at home with a pony who she couldn't put on a teaching or mothering facade for.

"If yah gonna kiss her just do it," a feminine voice slurred from Cherilee's right. Both ponies coked their heads at the cloaked mare chugging bottles of wheat bear.

"Too many drunk ones if yah ask me," Big Mac commented in shame, washing and drying his front hooves from the cleaned sink. "So where were we, Cherilee?"

"I should go." Cherilee snatched her silver purse and grabbed her two drinks. "I humbly thank you for your time with me, Big Mac. I hope our paths do cross soon."

The stallion tossed a shimmering card in her hooves, and she caught it with an amused grin. But as she scanned the card's written name and phone number, her blood ran instinctively cold in her veins, and she was suddenly swaying dangerously to the drunk mare in support.

"I-It says…." The numbers, almost invisible in her now swirling vision, teased her, but the name stood out as bright as day. "B-B-Big Max…" Cherilee fainted into Big Mac's arms and the strange mare.

As they departed to the stallion's restroom in the club before anypony could've seen them, Big Mac sent the mare an annoyed look.

" I don't need to be babysat."

"No. Yah just need to get the poisoning trick straight and quit flirting with the subordinate ponies in this case." As the bursted into the room, Big Mac tore off his impersonating bartender uniform and dragged the subconscious employee, Big Max, to a less revealing location; the janitor's closest, and locked it with the keys he stole.

"Yah makin' more risks than needed," Applejack reprimanded, while letting Cherilee snore underneath her and ripping off her cloak. Placing a fiery red wig on her head and slipping a jazzy jet black jumpsuit on her body, Applejack glanced at her reflection and Cherliee. "Now remember the plan; get to the Rare Estate, the divorcee dragon, the librarian he's around, and preset our new findings to this big boss."

"And what if they're all absent," Big Mac wondered while wrestling into a tan suit.

Applejack checked the stalls for eavesdroppers and shook her head. "Rarity's still moping and…well…we'll just have to play by ear with them other clowns."

"Eyeup."

Thirty minutes later

One mare was at her last, staggering breath as she read the document one last time. Sweat dripped from her brow, and she swore that the veins throbbing in her pulse were about to burst and wallow into flames.

"I-I'm being….SUED?!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Forgive me if I have offended or soon may offend anyone throughout this fanfic. I wanted to combine the sweetness of the sugary and usually light-hearted series with the horrid lies and untold truths behind those fictional court cases. The real world may not be as dramatic, but you can always exaggerate in a tale. Thank you very much. **

In the shack

Rainbow Dash was many things, but he wasn't stupid. The document was stamped with a the blood red Equestrian symbol of justice, a flame. And the names prancing before Twilight Sparkle's eyes fit more realistically than any suing nightmare she'd had before. Now, Twilight was unable to blink her eyes open from the nightmare; it was right in front of her and soon to crumble her life.

"This…Why would the prince…" Twilight unintentionally grabbed her ex in a tight embrace, vulnerable to comfort. "-CANNOT BE HAPPENING! T-THE PRINCESS-"

"There…there." Dash rolled his eyes at the bored-looking draconequus and patted Twilight's head. Stroking her mane lightly, Dash breathed in a deep sigh and muttered, "when's the fake arriving Dizzy?"

"On that note," Pinkamena groaned, while waving her white camera under Dash's nose. "Your almost off your time limit. The murderess is being searched with her pals soon."

"Who's Miss Rare's replacement?" Dash pondered over Twilight's question before chuckling and giving Discord a mischievous grin.

"Only Dizzy's d-"

"DADDY!" A whoosh of lemon yellow buried herself into Discord's furry chest and nibbled her own hooves. "This coat tastes like ice cream with extra barbecue sauce and glitter!" Her father only smiled with amusing pride and handed her a real mint cream cone with the said sauce and purple glitter.

"You've got to be kidding me." Massaging her nose and forehead, Twilight gazed at Discord's daughter skeptically. "So who exactly is the mother of this child of yours, and I'm not meaning to intrude, but why her?"

"This is Screwball," Discord replied, while tapping his daughter's nose lightly and mimicking coyote howls for her. "And first off, she's, well, not my daughter. Old Tia knew this cranky old witch who got rotten lock with some psychotic leech. Both are dead, So I, being the mature one, took her in before I kinda was loosing my edge."

"Do tell me what's your meaning behind the funny phrase 'loosing my edge,'" Twilight caustically hissed. "You betrayed EC!"

"AKA you ponies are so easy to bug," Discord yawned tiredly, while hovering over Pinkamena's bright red watch. "So when are we leaving again, Pinks?" Before the sociopath could answer his question, four panting attendants rolled into the cell room and slouched on each other's backs.

Dash could only roll his eyes in disgust. "Where've you nitwits been? Do you know that I've had a severe migraine for forty-eight hours while planning this deep crud! And do you know what's the main reason?" He yanked his trusty pistol behind the red lock of his mane and tapped Blitz's' nose with it. "YOU freaks! You better have gotten her or-" Dash's scarlet eyes darkened as they landed on the pouting pink pony and grinned sadistically.

"You all will be helping one of my very, very best friends make some cupcakes for our two lovely guests this evening." **(I'm sorry, but this seemed to really fit! i do not own the fanfic 'Cupcakes'. It's far too violent for my tastes.)**

The four attendants' faces paled and they rushed to the shy pegasus eavesdropping from the hidden cell door. Fluttershy tried to wrestle them for a moment until she was realized that her efforts were relevantly futile.

"Welcome back jailbird," Discord greeted, while shaking the petrified pegasus' hooves and allowing his daughter to count them out loud.

"One..two…eggs….nine…old maid…"

"I see you've met Screwball." Fluttershy nodded and allowed herself to grin at the youngster. But then, another harsh realization slammed at her. Her teal eyes darted around the cell room until they met her ex-friend.

"Dash," she growled impatiently. "Don't tell me that-"

"Well look here!" Dash pushed Fluttershy roughly into the arms of the attendants and tossed Screwball to Pinkamena. "Pinks! Give the kid the growth spurt hooves, tell the naysayers that Flutters tried to escape, and come back as soon as the job's done. Got it?"

A spontaneous emotion belonging to the old, emotional Pinkie returned to her briefly as she gazed nostalgically at Screwball. The child was crazy, but nevertheless adorable and somewhat funny. She reminded Pinkie Pie of the Cake twins she babysat far too much. "W-Well, they're not going to hurt the kid, are they?" She immediately shook her head from her trance and added selfishly, "I don't want to be the next mare sued by this deity."

"Relax, sugar. Dizzy doesn't have money yet, and Screwball adores pain."

"She says it feels better than no pain." A tear reached Discord's right, and he mockingly blew his nose with a handkerchief full of confetti. "My daughter makes me so proud!" Snapping his fingers, he bowed to Dash and winked jokingly at Twilight.

Pinkamena only sighed and carried Screwball out the door. As they left, Dash motioned for the attendants to drag an unwilling pegasus out.

"You owe me an explanation-"

"-_After_ dress up!" And once Dash and Twilight were left alone, he paced angrily in the dull cell room. "That no-good sleaze dog-"

"What are you muttering," Twilight wondered out loud. Receiving no answer, she finally used her magical horn to remove the rope binds from her bruised stomach and legs. "Wait…why didn't I think of this before?!"

"Because Dizzy," Dash mumbled, while taking a slurp of his favorite energy drink, Wonder Crave. "Shoot! That suing plot is really going to dent this deep crud! How the HAY were YOU sued?!"

"Have you not witnessed my self-pitying party?!"

"No I was too busy wondering why the hay this has HAPPENED?! Twi, Prince Lunar is one of the richest stallions in the world! He's suing you for eight TRILLION BITS! How could you-"

"ME?" Twilight's temper flared dangerously, and she purposely knocked over all of the seats in the cell and used the table to corner her ex. "You listen well! Muttering means not only that you're furious, but it also means that you're hiding something. We may not have dated for a lifetime, but I'm a proud and dignified supporter regarding the influential studies of psychology, and I've known you long enough to witness your own dances of rage. So enlighten me, king of the criminals, WHAT are you hiding from me?"

Dash was about to shrug off her outbursts and question, but then he saw her violet eyes water and shine relentlessly. Groaning and muttering complaints, Dash hoisted himself off of the floor and snatched the threatening document in Twilight's eyes.

"Fine. You want the truth? Here it it; this hasn't been released to the public eye nor the media. Heck, even Celestia hasn't received this if I'm not mistaken! So here's what we should do; have you follow this model facade and resist your princess as much as possible."

"What about the prince?"

"Hoof the prince! He's not important right now. If you've ever bothered listening to your brother ramble on the news with his bride, then you'd know that he's really loathing the sight of Fluttershy. And from firm judgements, I'd say that he's not entirely fond of you nor me either."

Thinking back on what she had heard and searching for more questions, Twilight remembered the timid mare being forced into the group of attendants for prepping. "How do you know this Fluttershy?"

Dash's gruff emotions melted ever so slightly after hearing the name escape Twilight's lips, and he pursed his lips awkwardly.

"You could say that we were friends….she got a bit jealous of me and Gilda…and then-"

"How'd you meet?" A small smile crept on Twilight's lips. Seeing Dash in an uncomfortable state may have lead Twilight to her advantage, and she was certainly not going to waste another moment of pity and let her prime captive go without a few puppet strings of her own. She was being sued, Dash was holding her hostage. And if Twilight had to sneak slyly for control and for her beloved princess, then so be it.

"Flight school," Dash whispered, as if he'd mentioned a foreign dream both longed for and repelled. "Top notch I was on! But Flutters…she was the only kid who couldn't fly…teased and crushed…" Catching Twilight's grin, Dash frowned and resumed to his villainous and carefree demeanor. "Whatever, Sparkles. Find Dizzy and tell him that we're dining at Sugarcube tonight."

She frowned at his order and blocked his way demandingly before he could exit. "Dash, Sugarcube's been closed since Pinkie turned mad and-"

"We're not going to eat there, Egghead." Imitating Discord's wink, Dash shut the door behind him and left the shivering librarian in the cell room, now colder than it ever was.

In Twilight's treehouse, at 5 P.M.

Spike didn't know whether to splash himself with more water or slump tiredly from his searches. Twilight hadn't returned since yesterday afternoon, and his adoptive sister never left for so long without warning him to keep the house fairly spotless beforehand.

Staring at the framed photos in the den, Spiked shrugged indifferently and picked up the jovial photo of Rarity sharing her piece of wedding cake with a blushing dragon groom on a stool. His wife still carried swiftly a huge chunk of his life and money, and it angered him each day to know that he still loved her.

Slurping a day-old lemon lime soda, Spike ignored his growling stomach and stared longingly at the early evening sun, remembering that five o'clock was the precise hour that Sweetie Belle squealed for the day's sunset.

"Why is she dead?" Thinking back to the mare who raised him after his grief from divorce and betraying murder, Spike stared at the photo of Twilight hugging Spike as a mere infant.

"Twilight? Where the hay could you be?"

It wasn't that Spike wasn't trying to indulge himself away from the world with leftovers and soda. When he would try to pull open any door, any window, an alienable force would smack him back to where he was. And after sixty tiring tries on any outdoor opening, Spike relented.

Suddenly, somepony knocked on the front door, and Spike wore his biggest grin and answered it. His face quickly fell when staring at the mare before him, the heartbreaker. "H-Hi, Rarity."

"Spike," Rarity nodded cooly, allowing herself to trot into her ex-husband's new home and settling on the couch. "So tell me, Spike. How's Twilight?"

"Missing," Spike grumbled, giving Rarity a cold stare. She only shrugged carelessly and wiped the strands of tears forming from the brims of her red eyes.

"At least SHE will return-"

"Oh quit it!" Spike finally stood his ground, well, more on his stool. He pointed his index fingers accusingly at her. "Rarity, you've got to stop sulking and start acting for your daughter!"

"She's OUR daughter, too!"

Spike bore his reptilian green eyes unforgivably into Rarity's. "Not according to those wretched divorce papers you made me sign. Do you know how much this haunts me? This KILLS me?! Celestia, Rarity! I was an underaged parent then with a mare four years older than me and still am inside! I was sixteen run-ons! But still, I love Sweetie Belle more than a materialistic mare like yourself could ever imagine! WHO watched her during your fashion shows before Fluttershy was out of college? WHO?!"

"You're still her father according to the DNA tests," Rarity insisted, while attempting to embrace him lovingly. Yet, the envious dragon could only snarl in disdain at her.

"You know, rumor has it that you're chasing after a patronizing sweetheart who just so happens to be royalty." Even when enraged with his ex-wife, Spike was still young enough to feel rejected and heartbroken all at the same time. Wiping away his tears, Spike strolled to the doorway. "Good luck without your toy."

"Spike, wait! Once Spike opened the door to exit, the same force hit him square in the forehead, and he was sent back to Rarity.

"What the-"

"Don't ask," Spike wheezed and allowed himself to dip his head for a needed nap.

In the west wing of Equestrian kingdom's private chambers, at 6 P.M.

Soon it was the prince's time to soar, to carry out his longing night. But what made him chuckle in the isolated darkness of his own bedroom was the pleasurable daydream of an _endless_ night. Stars would forever twinkle, the night's blanket would rest upon the earthy mountains, haughty buildings, and towing skyscrapers, and his moon would forever reflect the defiant sunlight as a reminder of sibling insolence.

Prince Lunar couldn't wait to see his older sister cower, her protégée wimpier for not receiving what she asked, her sun succumb to the superiority of the unblemished moon, and her citizens bow eternally for him and him alone…

'Please,' a soft voice pleaded in the prince's mind. 'Release me, and I'll do whatever you ask. Don't be the tyranny. I-I never wanted this-' Nightmare Moon choked the prince's conscious with illusional hooves and tormenting thoughts foreshadowing the end of sunlight.

"You asked for a stronger chance, and now I am your stronger chance! The night will be mine, as promised. Oh…and I may have forgotten to mention that you've had a rising understudy all along!"

Nightmare Moon's taunts failed to rise Lunar's envy; he only angered him more. 'W-why?'

"Why question yourself?!" Nightmare Moon continued to cackle evilly and slash Lunar's hopes of escaping. "Insolent prince! Your soul, your power, your world is mine!"

Back to Fluttershy, at 8 P.M., in the private shack dressing room

"Have you all even eaten yet? It's been at least four hours." Fluttershy examined her own stomach encircled with an enormously tight girdle and sighed painfully.

"Not until the job's done," Blitz answered automatically, trying to hide the suppressed boredom from her voice. Fluttershy heard it, though. For the aunt of a hyper filly tended to surprise others.

"You guys should take a break," Fluttershy persisted with concern. Blitz and Blaze only sent each other weary glances, and Bingo placed his hooves on Fluttershy's forehead decked in obnoxious silver glitter.

"Does somepony need some tolerance time?"

Fluttershy cocked her head at each and every one of the four attendants, and she caught Bliss covering her yawn. They feared her; they feared what she'd do next, and Fluttershy wasn't a pony any living creature wanted to fear. 'Butterscotch must've been awful,' Fluttershy hypothesized.

"Do you all still believe that I'm-" Dash entered the dressing room in a handsome tuxedo. A jet black wig rested on his head, and realistic lines of hair were noticeable on his chin.

"I believe that we have a date, Madame Butterscotch."

"Please don't speak with that French accent," Fluttershy pleaded, while rolling her eyes and shifting uncomfortably in her lime green dress. "I already know that this _outfit's_ a major pain!"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Touchy." Rainbow Dash paraded to the mirror next to Fluttershy and cooly draped his arms around her tense shoulders. "Okay, so here's the big cheese. We go to Sugarcube corner, plan out the plan and tidbits, and decide on our next moves. Twi and Dizzy will join us." Dash ushered for the four attendants to leave, and they obliged with bowing heads.

"They don't know, do they?" Rainbow Dash was somepony who left out important details quite often. The mare remembered when Dash stretched the truth about his grade on the discipline test he failed in finishing school. He had actually failed purposely, but Dash 'swore' to her that their finishing class teacher was a dope and didn't know the definition of the word 'accident.' Yet when Fluttershy was tested, the kind teacher, Mr. Stable, informed her that she had passed and differed greatly from 'the rainbow clown.'

While Fluttershy's thoughts wandered, Dash shrugged casually and untucked his tuxedo flaps. "They're just a little scatterbrained and ditzy is all. You'll barely notice them, and Madame Butterscotch was a really butt-mare according to the publicity headlines."

"But she was number one of the 'Top 10 Angelic Supermodel' Charts," Fluttershy pointed out. Dash suavely smiled at his long lost frenemy and teasingly poked her nose.

"You have a lot to learn about the cold hard facts of life lies in the public eye, Flutters. They'll eat you up for breakfast." Flipping a lock of his mane out off his neckline, Dash stared intensely at the shifting mare. "So talk; how did a nice kid like you get involved in this truck load of manure?"

"I will if you watch your language," Fluttershy replied quitely with a lopsided smile. "They always hated when you spoke with that foul mouth of yours."

Dash scoffed at her remark and stood straighter. "At least I actually attempted to use my mouth! You barely used it!"

"But if I did, would I not be where I am today?" That puzzled the both of them. Ever since Dash stood up for her, the two had never departed from friendship and even enemy-ship. They were almost always together at the park with a picnic basket full of homemade goodies, at the Cloudsdale shopping mall trying on hundreds of neat sunglasses, staring at the clouds and imagining their cutie marks right away as young fillies, and quarreling in the streets demanding for answers.

When they were friends, they were together. When they were enemies, they were together. And now as neither, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were simply outsmarted by nature. Were they meant to stay this confused over whether to cool down or pounce? Were they ever going to be friends? Was there something…more?

Their questions were answered when Rainbow Dash 'accidentally' tripped on the wires plugged into the sockets behind the dressing room mirror. He landed on top of Fluttershy and increased the coloring on her cheeks.

"Dash-"

"Don't speak." Biting back a smile, Dash leaned closer to Fluttershy and whiffed her lillie flower scent before reaching her lips. But before he had his chance, Discord teleported into the room with a bright flash and a bag of salty popcorn.

"RD, the Pink monster's in prison with Screwball right now and-" The spirit of chaos' eyes widened in shock at the two ponies. Fluttershy tried to push Dash off of her, and the weather pegasus quickly took action and sprung off of her.

Seeing the two of them blush made Discord chuckle madly, more madly than he had around Twilight earlier. "A-And I thought Twi's sleepwalking was hilarious! Priceless chemistry, you two!" He zipped to Fluttershy and tapped her cheeks lightly. "Your limo's here, doll. Oh and Dash!" He leaned into the flabbergasted pegasus' left ear and muttered, "nice technique pulled. We must discuss that soon."

"Looking forward to it," Dash spat irritably, before linking eyes with Fluttershy. "Find the attendants, and we'll meet you with Egghead outside."

"Who's Egghead?"

"Just find the attendants," Dash snapped. He didn't mean to crush Fluttershy's fragile feelings, but Discord was seriously putting him right on the edge of a tantrum. Just who did that guy think he was? He was some deity, enough to make bunnies tremble!

Yet after Dash stomped outside, he paused briefly and pondered over his thoughts. "Wait, why am I worried about her? She's just another client-"

'And the first you knew dearly,' his conscious taunted. 'Dizzy isn't the one to blame either. Who leaned in?'

"That was just some-some PLAN!"

"Yes it was," a masculine voice chirped from behind him. "Perfect style there, kiddo! You should really learn to appreciate my compliments anyway because I rarely give them out, especially to bosses."

Staring up at Discord, Dash rose his chin and narrowed his eyes accusingly at him. "I don't need your compliments, Discord. This isn't a game. We just need to lure both-"

"Oh it is some game played, Dash!" The chaotic deity swung his reptilian red tail around the slightly opened dressing room door and motioned for Dash. Dash grumpily joined him, only seeing Fluttershy crying quietly in front of the mirror and reapplying her eyeliner and mascara. Seeing her cry brought back a series of emotions Dash did not like one bit in his situation now, but he held them back smoothly so that Discord would fail to notice.

"Yeah? It's the murderess hostage. Big deal. What's your point cuz' we only have five minutes!"

The average pony or creature without empathic or any form of psychotic abilities would've failed to notice Dash frown with the slightest emotional twinges in his neck. Unfortunately, Discord was not a normal pony nor creature and was an expert in sensing ponies' emotions. He had very few times to spare with his own, so it was much more fun to poke at other pony and creatures' emotional problems.

"If I told you straightforward about what I think, would you hold my words against me?"

Dash impatiently ruffled his wings. "If they were untrue or not clear enough."

"Be informed, Rainbow Dash, that I may have had my truth-stretching moments-"

"-More like sagas, Dizzy-"

"-But I am an honest deity sworn over the sunlight's oath when it comes to the sincere emotional bonds between ponies. Why would I lie to you about your own emotions? How would I?" Connecting eyes with Dash, Discord smirked and lazily placed his paw and claw hands on his mismatched knees. "Only you can lie about how you feel, and I think the little lovey dovey stunt you pulled out there was just marvelously priceless!"

"Stunt? Feelings? GAA! Your wasting my-OUR precious time! And time is money!"

"But money cannot buy time," Discord quoted mockingly, waving an eagle claw across Dash's vision. "And if I may allow my humble word of advice-"

"-Make it quick." Dash flew away from the dressing room with Discord behind his hooves.

"Without interruptions," Discord frowned. "I would like to intrigue you with an ingenious new backbone addition to this juicy hostage plot. What if you were able to make the gullible jailbird yours as your own puppet and allow her to believe that you're the same sweet, innocent little colt she went to Flight School went?"

Two minutes ago, Dash would've clapped his hooves for Butterscotch's attendants and let them dump him in the trash capital of Equestria for his little sleaze talking and snooping. But now, the plan began to bloom into something more useful for the king of crime to use. "I'm listening," Dash beckoned unemotionally.

"Have you ever heard of Batmare?" (**Reference to 'Batman' not owned by me**) "The mare pursuing criminals and rivaling against the Poker and his little puppet Carly Quack?"

"Yeah Batmare's hot," Dash commented a bit too childishly before turning his attention back to the puppetry message. "So you're implying that I charm little frenemy murderess here, make her believe that I've turned from bad to good just like that, and betray her when I continue holding the hostages?"

Discord nodded with a vicious smile and leaned lazily on the door they were both in front of, leading to the meeting cell room Twilight was held hostage in. "But don't think of it as from 'bad to good'. Make her believe that….you're a 'changed' stallion. Oh, and maybe pulling out the ring would be a shiny touch!"

"Not yet, straight shooter. But still, I like your thinking." But before he knocked, Dash flashed Discord a friendly smile. "By the way, there's something I want to point out. Are you an BUCKING IDIOT?!" The impact of his voice made both Fluttershy and Twilight gasp from their own confined spaces, as well as the attendants cowering in the restroom stalls. "I can't plant the blame on the changelings nor release her if she's in LOVE WITH ME!"

"Sure you can," Discord encouraged, unfazed by Dash's temper. "A good looker like you can lure her to be abandoned. And ding ding ding! She's free, no interruptions, no reservations on the 'awkward encounter express.' All aboard!"

"But her…alone…" Dash shook his head and protested, "that doesn't work out well!"

"Are you implying that _you_, the king of the criminals, actually _care_ for a hopeless little mare scared of her own shadow?" Discord giggled like a school filly discovering something new to gossip merrily about in school. "Look, gang! The cat is really out of the bag!" And before Dash knew it, Discord lunged a hefty ball of white fur in a lunch sack and threw it into Dash arms. Gazing at the white cat without a collar, he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Who's cat is this, you thief?"

"How should I know? I don't work at the pound. But just remember what you've told me before our little agreement. If I work for you-"

"-I have my word as you have yours," Dash repeated, feeling like he was once again being confronted by several teachers over one harmless prank back in Flight School. "Don't baby me, client. We have mares waiting for us."

And with that, Dash welcomed himself into the meeting cell room and plopped next to the snoring Twilight. "So why'd you sedate her or whatever, Dizzy?"

Clearing his throat, Discord rose his pitch and imitated Twilight Sparkle quite well. "Because the princess needs me! I cannot betray the princess, you narcissistic monster you! I need my latte or at least some water! Are you trying to plunge me into insanity? How could you all be so cruel to Fluttershy, and to me? Spike needs me back home! Oh no dear Celestia! He's probably ravenous or at least devouring those highly-sugared candy bars full of sodium and saturated fat! Now he'll never be able to reach the exact dietary limit! We'll be succumb to spend the next adolescent parenting years as vegetarians! And according to my weight-watching calculator, I've gained five more pounds this year than the last three years or thirty-six months or one-hundred and fifty six weeks or one-thousand ninety five days or-"

"SHUT UP!" Dash's yell startled Twilight out of her slumber, and she gazed at both Discord and her ex with sleep still brewing in her shining eyes. "Wha-…"

"We're leaving," Dash huffed, pulling Twilight out of her newly-tied ropes harshly and giving Discord a murderous look.

"What?" Discord placed his lion paw on his chest, as if he had been struck. "I'm hurt, Rainbow Dash. I was just freely mimicking the good and lengthily progress some of us are making as stress-free ponies."

"What are you saying, Discord?" Discord only sent the puzzled bookworm another wink and teleported to the limousine both ponies were heading to.

"Just try and let any average pony or creature listen to that for five and a half hours, and they'll be traumatized for life!" Cackling evilly, Discord appeared before the attendants from his brief teleportation flight and carried the frightened ponies to their next destination outside.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was the last to exit from the building after fixing her makeup. But before she could clomp out of the shack without breaking a heel, somepony leapt from behind her and forcibly smothered her mouth into a handkerchief while grabbing her by her torso and front hooves. Outside, she could see guns being placed on the temples of Dash and Twilight's foreheads. All three of the stranger ponies were draped in smooth jet black body suits, and the one holding Fluttershy quickly knocked her out.

In Sugarcube Corner, 8:30 P.M.

When she fluttered her eyes open, Fluttershy was met face to face with deep, honest emerald eyes examining her closed ones. "Hmph," the female pony muttered. "She ain't looking like some murderess to me."

"Sis, that's because she needs a lawyer," one bulky stallion commented, while tying Rainbow Dash into a stack of rough hay with thick-looking ropes. In fact, Fluttershy noticed that she, Dash, and Twilight were all tied with burns developing on their sides from the hay and ropes. They were also in some pony's bright red barn.

"I didn't ask you brother," the shrewd mare snapped back, still staring at Fluttershy and intending to make her feel cornered. "So Fluttershy Rare, you've got your fancy little hooves in places where they don't belong, now do yah? Folks are starting to get ugly again about your dang little first-or whatever it is degree murder. We here CLS partners-"

"CLS?! As in-"

"Yes dear," a frail grandmother answered for her, while standing behind Twilight with a plate of homemade mini apple pies and sweet apple cider drinks. "As in the Change Link System, incorporators of humane society. We try to bring back what was once lost. Would you like a pie or drink, dearie?"

"Granny Smith," Applejack whined, rolling her eyes and snarling stubbornly. "Y'all can't greet hostages with treats! It makes them feel homely!"

"But I did with this sweet child's older sister," Granny Smith protested. This caught both Fluttershy and Dash's attention.

"My older Sister? As in Ms. Rarity Rare?"

"Yeah and she's heartbroken from this plight," Applejack rebuked, reminding Fluttershy coldly of her position. "And her cat's missing, too."

"How tragic," Dash giggled, before seeing his reflection in Big Mac's dagger. It was hovered right below his throat, indicating for him to zip it.

Eyeup."

"Now we don't even know if you're innocent because Big Mac has recently found out that there's a lack of evidence, " Applejack continued. "And the court has failed to provide you with an equally educated lawyer."

"Equally educated," Twilight questioned.

"As smart as that Lunar," Big Mac responded. "Eyeup. So your that princess' protégée?"

Feeling the least bit intimidated by the family, Twilight held her nose prominently high and leveled her voice to a manageably negotiating pitch. "And you're those anarchists deriving from the roots of Star Swirl the Bearded's mother, Nebula the Nymph! Legend has it that Nebula was an evil enchantress who charmed Star Swirl's father, Star Start the Simple, as her slave! Their first born child was their last until he was whisked away by Princess Celestia's grandmother's towel maid, Andromeda the Anxious. Queen Eclipse named the child Star Swirl, and he grew up to rival both his own mother and foster mother! They stood for anarchism and laid waste to Equestria until-"

"Okay first off," Granny Smith interrupted, with all of the feigned sweetness gone from her voice. "We don't need a history lesson. Second of all, we're not descendants from Nebula nor that wretched Andromeda!"

Twilight's eyebrows burrowed worryingly. "Then…who-"

"-Core the Second, son of the Core god of Harvest. He was overthrown by Star Swirl after he tried to help Nebula. But unlike that towel maid and greedy sorceress, the deities of harvest just desired for acceptance. Yet our ancestor's rage got the best of him, and we've improved since then as people against the Equestrian government. Isn't that right, grandchildren?" Big Macintosh and Applejack nodded, but Twilight was still not pleased.

"How touching, but that still doesn't heal any wounds! I've tried to hunt you scoundrels down for a major portion of my life, and you just keep disappearing and planting _your_ hooves where they do not belong!"

"And maybe a young little brat like you will soon open your eyes and see that your princess isn't as motherly nor radiant as she seems," Applejack shouted. "Maybe she's hiding something from you, and you've never bothered to pay attention, Twilight Sparkle!"

Twilight refused to let this cowpony corner her to tears just because she knew about her admiration for the princess and high status. "Fair enough, Honest Applejack. But do enlighten me, what is it that you want with us? I've known you criminals for far too long and know that you're starving for whereabouts, and you know that out of us three I own the huge advantage with the tantalizing input you seek."

"Will somepony please tell me what the HAY is going-" Big Macintosh suddenly stuffed Dash's mouth with hoof-fulls of dry hay and nodded for Twilight to continue.

"As I was saying, what is it that 'y'all' are asking from me?"

Placing her sun-kissed hooves on both sides of Twilight's haystack tied before her back, Applejack whispered, "who's Nightmare Moon?"

Twilight froze, feeling her mouth dry and smug demeanor vanish. "H-He's not real. The princess-"

"You've studied him," Big Mac noted. "And you wouldn't be so interested in some myth. Eyeup, just because the princess said something, it doesn't mean that it's true."

Giving up on relenting, Twilight breathed in and out and explained her findings. "Fine. Nightmare Moon is the solute in a solvent-"

"What," Granny Smith asked.

"The lemonade mix in water," Twilight explained slowly, adjusting her bold tone to a more approachable notch. "Anyway, he absorbs the hateful feelings of one pony in particular and one alone. And once he had him, the soul was unable to escape. Centuries ago, even before the princess and even before Star Swirl, he was a deity of ravaging chaos and hate. The deity today has replaced him, after recent studies have accepted the very philosophical fact that chaos is neither good nor bad. But now…" Twilight paused, finding it difficult to continue for a short moment. "Nightmare Moon is…Prince Lunar, if you didn't know already." For a moment, only blank stares and sharp gasps were her answers.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the private chambers of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, 9 P.M.

Entering with a knock into the glittery chamber, Shining Armor stared wondrously at his gorgeous bride-to-be from his oval dresser mirror, admiring how graceful and peaceful her movements seemed to systematically stay fluent and tranquil. And yet, every picture had its flaws.

His bride-to-be wore a troubling expression, an expression similar to the one she wore when she had heard what Prince Lunar had told her loving groom-to-be.

"What's the matter?" He trotted gentlemanly to her side, cupping her delicately pedicured front hooves into his mildly dirty ones. Shining was now recruited day by day with twice as many duties as he had before he proposed to Princess Cadence, s nice the citizens of Ponyville were unintentionally ominous when it came to grand weddings.

But fortunately, she didn't care about how unclean his hooves looked and only directed her sweet lavender eyes to his turquoise blue ones. "My love, the butcher called in sick, the baker's working on twice as many shifts ever since Twi's little friend…" Even the mentioning of her future-sister-in-law made the young princess weep. "Oh I'm such a foal, Shining! Why didn't I-why didn't WE send ann invitation her her? I've heard the increasing percentage of deranged criminals at least a thousand times, but that absolutely cannot stop the filly watched from witnessing her brother get married! Can it?!"

Shining could only stroke her shaky arms and kiss the tip of her nose, wishing he could absorb and dispose all of her heart wrenching worries before the big day. "Easy there, sweetheart. You probably need your rest." Shining trotted steadily to the nearest window and lifted it open, while maintaing his hysteric bride in his loose arms. "There, there. It's already past the sanity bedtime-"

Cadence playfully shoved him off of her with a tiny squeak of a giggle. "Oh please! Last night, I snuck in on you and noticed that your eyelids drooped to those horrible letters. It was past midnight!"

Pouting, Shining could only nuzzle Cadence and shrug mediocrely. "Business is business, my dear. But in your little fantasy lair, you have servants to squawk at." His breath tickled her nose when he whispered, "that's my job."

Cadence's giggles juggled out of her throat, and she threw her arms possessively over her blushing knight. "You say I have my own fantasies," Cadence whispered sweetly, her voice filled with honeyed content. "But be reasonable, my knight. I shall never need anymore of those false fantasies…." Her lips lingered over his. "As long as I'm with you…"

Grinning with coloring cheeks, Shining allowed his bride to lean closer to him until he had the nerve to lightly push her back. "My darling, remember our kissing pact-HEY!"

Cadence ignored him and roughly shoved him onto the dresser behind them, grinning sensually. She flipped a few unruly strands from his navy mane until their lips could finally meet in harmony.

But as they kissed, Cadence reached silently with her right back hoof for the right charm and opened her left eye. The charm underneath them glistened, and Cadence had successfully guided it to her upper lip. As she watched it crawl monstrously into Shining's lips, the knight yelped underneath her and tried to wrench out of her grip.

"Ca-Ca-"

"Names are accessories in the world of hostages my darling," the impostor hissed, summoning her moss green absorption powers to drain all of the energy buried in Shining's soul for that night. She just needed enough so that her babies could be fed in decent portions, and she was awfully entertained by the hateful glare Shining was centering on her.

"You know love." She guided her slithery teal split ends around the red-faced knight, teasingly caressing the tense parts of his face. "I can see what that shrimp on hooves saw in you. And boy, how she weeps for some knight in shining armor to lure her away from bridal mood swings-"

"You-You DEMON!"

"Hun, most people would've been greatly offended by your little name-calling game. And though I've been called far worse things…" Shining felt his energy physically exit his body, and he began seeing stars twinkle insidiously. "But that bride of yours probably was offended by your glare. Most would've backed up and wondered when the princess of melanoma will stomp on them for so-called justice."

"Shut UP! Princess Celestia is nothing at all like you-you wicked tyranny!"

Queen Chrysalis smirked inside of the cloned exterior of Princess Cadence, slightly proud of the foolish groom's gallant words. "Brave you are to defy the queen who aided Nightmare Moon in the Great Banishment, brave you are to stare at me with such cold, insubordinate eyes, brace you are to mind your etiquette mannerisms all the while…" She grabbed his throat and sunk her adapted claws into his neck, drawing oozing lines of blood. "Yet if there's one message I'm here for, it's that fragile creatures should cut the PITY! I know you'd devour the chance to have my childhood stripped away from me!" The queen had smoothly kept her temper at a minimum then, but she figured that Shining needed a little assistance when it came to others not like him. "You're just LIKE EVERYPONY ELSE! I was BORN to be a tyranny, a witch, a hag, swiss cheese, a beguiling-"

"Princess Cadence?" Chrysalis hurried from her abusive position, wiped the wet mascara stains off of her cheeks, and hid the drained Shining in Princess Cadence's walk-in-closet full of heart-warming wedding shoots.

"You'd think that the princess would be less of a foal on such useless garments and pictures and-" Chrysalis hopped out of the closet as soon as she heard the servant briskly enter. Examining the small creature, Chrysalis smirked sarcastically and bowed before the shy servant. "I'd prefer it if you'd knock next time, good sir. Or else, certain consequences will be sufficiently added.."

The scrawny servant gulped loudly and tensed up in remorse and shame. "Y-Yes, your highness." His bright yellow eyes peered behind her back. "If I am not intruding, where is the blessed groom?"

Placing a puzzling look on her face, Chrysalis shrugged and attempted to shoo the servant away with her front hooves. "It doesn't matter. You must leave…." The servant only stared blankly at her, almost as if he was carefully studying her plans….ALL of them. "Leave!"

The servant woke out of his daze and obeyed his princess. Inching toward the door, he croaked solemnly, "if you do find him tell him that next week's meeting has been canceled for culinary reasons." And as the servant shut the door, Chrysalis allowed her eyes to temporarily blend back to their original moss green color, just so that she kept the loveliest part of her being still for her reflection.

"Two down, hundreds of thousands more citizens to stomp on." Chrysalis giggled evilly so that the guards weren't able to hear her and mumbled, "but what am I going to do with 'my' groom-to-be?"

She cast her eyes on the mini models symbolizing Equestrian peace, a gigantic eye with dozens of beautifully carved sparkles and an impressive looking shield embedded with fabrics pertaining to the rising sun and falling moon.

"That't it!" With a summoning chant to her horn, the changeling queen sent rays of dark magic into Shining and watched as his eyes slowly but surely opened….They practically mirrored hers and never left her giggling self.

"Delightful! Now here's where I'm permitted to have fun without that prude princess!"

Back at the Sweet Apple Acre Barn, 9:15 P.M.

Granny Smith was far out and sacked from the bickering passed back and forth from the threesome fighter, snoring deeply. Fluttershy was just about ready to pass out on her own, for Angel was only able to keep her up so lately in the past bedtime occurrences. Big Macintosh slumped on a frizzy bail of hay, trying not to let his temptations of needed slumber pull him away from the argument his feisty sister was sharing with the 'king of the criminals' and the 'bookworm.' Both he and Applejack needed more evidence than possible with even the most gossipy members of the press and mass media incorporations right now.

"Are you seriously doubting my claims," Twilight gasped, insulted. "Or are you trying to raise my temper with your foul-mouthed follies just so I'll be able to spill out my guts for you-you wild cards!"

"So there IS another backbone to this here crime," Applejack noted suspiciously, glancing sternly at Rainbow Dash. "And Dash, this will be your one-hundredth and fifth scheme if I'm correct."

Dash could only scoot back a little from the cowpony too and up personal with him. "Babes, what are you a stalker? I get what you CLS studiers and researchers say and do and work with, but what I don't get is why you're centering this as my fault NOW!"

"You ambitious runt!" Applejack held her face in her hooves and cried, "this isn't a game about who's blamed and who's not! Start growing up and getting your legitimate facts STRAIGHT! I'm ascertaining consciously that Fluttershy here's innocent, as long as we can distinguish her blue print with the real murderers. But subconsciously, she's about as much of a prick on my side as this here stiff librarian who fibs so that her relative the new anchor cannot get another heart attack on T.V."

Twilight Sparkle was struck harshly by Applejack's accusations. "Now wait just a bucking MINUTE! I'm not in a system of betrayal and ignorance! Where were you when stocks ran low during the Great Banishment? Is that why you're so desperate for facts about Nightmare Moon, huh AJ? Just so you can earn your sanguine satisfaction and sleep at night by both murdering off your hovering guilt being AND younger brother of your archenemy?"

In that proceeding moment, Applejack's nose met Twilight's in passionate fury, and not one smile was shared in the freezing barn. "At least I KNOW which side I'm on! You can't tell the difference between a loyal protégée and a loyal lapdog! And you know what? There's none whatsoever!"

Tears stung Twilight's peripheral vision. "At least I have detected the rudimentary conflict in this whole plight; the princess and her word of law-"

"HA! Did yah hear that, Big Mac?! Twi here thinks the word of the law lies within a tyrannical princess without a backbone of acceptance in REAL society! Why don't you just sink farther into that hole you were pampered in until you can finally wake up and realize that the whole WIDE WORLD DOESN'T EVOLVE AROUND HER!"

"STOP IT! You just can't ignore the fact that Twilight knows MORE!" Fluttershy was flapping her hooves now hysterically, hopeful in successfully ending the quarrel. No matter which pony versed another, Fluttershy loathed fights of all kinds. She had an urge to join whatever team the intellectual unicorn was on, even though she had only met her that day. Also secretly, a former member deep within the government's tightest circle might have a good side to plant the sole her hooves in somewhere.

Yet her thoughts ceased from spinning all at once in one pop. The pop effected them all, especially the gasping mare angled awkwardly after the painful impact and the mare towering over her. "That's what's offered from us here judged." Applejack tossed her platinum blonde tail lightly in a semicircle and exited the barn. "Yah coming, Big Mac?"

As the siblings locked the barns' five added padlocks, Big Macintosh scowled at his sister. "Yah shouldn't have-"

"Hush yah pesky porthole." Applejack studied her left hoof, the hoof she slapped Fluttershy with, and carefully placed it briefly on what looked like to be a single sheet of dark blue paper.

"Applejack-"

"Eyeup. We need a ride."

In the Rare Estate, now officially known now as the crime scene of the 'Trio Murder' at 10 P.M.

"Hey nickels!" The bronze pegasus whistled for his friend and whipped his brunette mane back. "These markings look pretty constant still. That's enough for those news anchor reporters to stretch the truth about, right?"

Nickels, a dark brown stallion with a pack full of wheat bear and red wine, chuckled drunkly and looped his arms around his cop partner.

"Let's easssseeee offfff itttttt Dime-e-o," Nickels slurred slowly, while Dime scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Your breath is kicking-" Both stallions suddenly released a pair of not-so-masculine shrieks as two shadowed ponies bursted through the front door and flipped over them.

"BUCK! Who are you-"

"We're agents of your combined forces directly from Canterlot," Applejack replied as droningly as she could. "We're hear to inspect the hoof prints for double takes. Do you gentle ponies mind or care?"

Both Dime and Nickels shrugged and shared beers, unaware of their actions.

What the ignorant cops had failed to realize was that the 'inspectors' were frauds with prints to examine. Big Mac had also additionally made a sly effort to slip a teeny tiny drug into the cylindrically contained beer beverage the cops were now sharing, so that they would remain passively and sleepily drunk and out of their way.

"So how's it look," Big Mac whispered, watching his sister narrow her emerald eyes above the hoof prints.

"If my eyes don't deceive me…." Applejack was taken aback for a few seconds before continuing. "We got ourselves a mighty clue."

"And what would that be?"

Applejack connected eyes with her brother and huffed, "I may be ranting too much for my own livin' good. Fluttershy here seems innocent…..innocently not matching any of the hoof prints on this floor!"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Same late night at 9:30 P.M.

"That's crazy talk, Applejack!"

Big Mac's eyes never left Applejack's as she carefully snapped pictures of the hoof prints and zipped them in a ziplock bag attached to her satchel. "Let's just get going before more of them folk show up with bouquets. I'm just stoked that Rarity isn't here."

Before Applejack zipped out of the living room, she peeped her head out to a mumbling Big Mac. "Whatcha mumbling about anyway, brother?"

"That mah sister may need to check with Flutters about that slap." Applejack chuckled and galloped off, leaving her older brother with barely enough time to catch up.

"Shush it, will ya? Apologies don't work out well with me…." Her eyes fixed on the chilly night sky, blacked with hefty rainclouds and starless from the upcoming fogs. But what made both ponies tremble was the moon; not a swivel of fog crept in front of it. It glowed magnificently….in a rather dazing way.

Simultaneously, both siblings cleared their heads by galloping further to the next predictable destination; the library. Evidence was a delicacy for the CLS agents, and they knew that privacy was no privilege for somepony as cornered as Twilight Sparkle right now.

In the Sweet Apple Acres hostage base, 11 P.M.

"Hey Fluttershy! I got a real scratch on my nose? Maybe-"

"SHUT UP," Twilight wailed, approaching sensitive hysterics. "I'm freezing to the soles of my hooves, I haven't eaten since noon, and I'm getting a COLD!"

Rainbow Dash only scrunched up his nose and shrugged his shoulders. "So what? About a good six percent of my crew back at the jailhouse had salmonella poisoning for months…" Dash shivered and stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Don't ask why, but never eat eggs smothered in raw bacon….and expect to be served seconds afar puking it out in the only bathroom vacant."

"Gross!" Twilight sniffled at Fluttershy, who had been as still as a stone the whole time after the apple family siblings had departed. "Fluttershy…" Her sensitive pout transformed into a concerned one in one split second, after observing Fluttershy shiver uncomfortably. "Are you okay? Do you want me to wake up the grandmother-"

"NO!" Twilight had gradually reached for Fluttershy's left hoof, but Fluttershy only waved her off exasperatedly. "I-I mean….No thank-you. I'm just wondering why she slapped me just now. D-Did I do something wrong?"

The bookworm could only tilt her head, skeptical to the naive mare's unpredictable hesitance to the knowledge of side defense combat. "You're just as hopeless as I thought," she mused, partially unaware that she still had an audience.

Flutttershy scowled at her in disbelief. "First taken, then kidnapped, slapped, and now accused over something I was dragged into! How long will it be until you've squeezed enough information out of me you…you vultures!"

Twilight mirrored her scowl, but also stood her ground with a sympathetic stare. "Listen, according to my impromptu studies I have thankfully glanced over prior to my limited spring break, I've become accustomed to the art of defense actions that are disguised as offensive."

"Yeah, we get that the slap was no brainer!" Dash slumped in his seat with a puzzled expression, more solemn after his frenemy had been harshly slapped across the left cheek. "The big cheese has holes punched from sidelines, not from simple brain teasers or riddles!"

His ex whirled her head at him and gave him a menacing stare. "If you don't like the fact that I have respectfully and rightfully earned my entitlement as a protégée under Celestia's wings with a business master's degree and eminent career as one of Ponyville's primary librarians, then go pop a colt's pacifier in your mouth and waddle back to Cloud city."

"_Cloudsdale_," Dash corrected with gritting teeth. "I didn't mean to insult your oh so memorable intelligence, Egghead. I just wanted to generously throw out here that we're on a deadline and…." With a subtle smile, Dash's wings flapped, and a bright blue lighter was flicked onto Fluttershy's lap.

She squeaked and narrowed her teal eyes angrily at Dash. "What? It works like a charm if you ask me. Besides Flutters, you've got the better angle. Unlike you, I've noticed that you're on the edge of your seat. Scoot back."

The shy pegasus's frown dissolved into an innocently fearful expression. "What-"

"Sit the bloody murder down," Dash ordered, allowing a slab of his villainous side to seep through his carefree demeanor, just so his timid friend could learn a bit more about the world of stealthy escaping agents.

With a glance at the two other ponies, one watching her with slight boredom but intensity and one staring with interest, Fluttershy scooted further and further into her seat with ease. But just before she had breathed a comforting sigh of relief, alarms blasted throughout the barn, and the threesome's ropes melted.

"How…" Twilight would've noticed that Dash had tossed in a random slide of a corrosive chemical, wouldn't have she?

Dash smirked at her expression and callously shoved both mares near the tallest sprinkler with his hidden pistol. "Baby's loaded, ladies. Stay here and relax under the refreshing sensations of good old H2O-" Yet, Twilight was not going to handle anymore of this nonsense and stood up straight and parallel to Dash's aimed gun, gulping away her fear of being shot then and there.

"You're not going to force this innocent mare and I against our wills and rights provided by the Elements of Harmony-" Dash kicked the red activation button beside the sleeping Granny Smith's rocking chair, and the sprinkler's were immediately activated.

"DASH! My makeup is RUINED! YOU'RE MOST ASSURINGLY, PROMISINGLY GOING TO JAIL- HEY!" The cyan pegasus blew a raspberry behind Twilight's back, muffled her active mouth with his cleanest handkerchief burrowed in his invisibly appearing satchel, (which was one of the wonderful trading gifts Dash had been provided with from Discord after he had recruited the draconequus on one a month pranking duty,) and lifted her onto his back.

Giving the stirring Granny Smith a grim glance and cursing at the tiny flaw in his escaping plan, Dash used his free hoof, his right hoof, to pull Fluttershy by the roots of her pink mane and kicked the barn's bolted backdoor to break free with his back hooves.

"Dash," Fluttershy called out to from under his hooves, sneezing as the long strings of fresh, damp green grass tickled many parts of her face obnoxiously. "Let her go, or else just find shelter soon."

"What's it look like I'm doing jailbird," Dash snapped from above Fluttershy, jabbing Twilight to unconsciousness after the bookworm had given him a bloody nose from her left back hoof. "If it wasn't from my no-killing motto, this brat would've been dead by now-"

"No killing motto?" Fluttershy snickered coldly at the idea of the foalish runt above her being merciful to his bold ex. "Yeah, and I steal chimes from the collectors for a living."

About a moment later, when the three had finally reached an isolated and abandoned house far from the crowded neighboring suburbs of Ponyville, Dash kicked aside the flimsy door with a tangled film cover and threw Twilight and then Fluttershy on the kitchenette's tiled floor full of dead flies, smushed roaches, and leftover fast food wrappings. He carefully avoided the kicks and punches sent in his direction from Twilight and attempted, again attempted, to corner her in one spot of the kitchenette.

"You better stay still and- HEY!" Fluttershy wasn't taking anymore chances with the king of the criminals, whether she knew him once or not. All that she knew at that time and place was that he was dangerous and needed to be turned in. In fact, the gentle mare no longer cared that she once had understood his trials, that she was once his off and on friend, and that she her own baggage full of manure about her own 'crime'. The master of Sonic Booms needed a friendly wake-up call.

Yet before she could've ventured out on her sprint and set her destination as the police's office, eagle claws yanked the another chunk of her mane and dragged her back into the house.

"Don't you wanna see what's gonna happen to the protégée, Flutters?" Discord sent her an icy grin and handed her a bag of carmel popcorn. "Want some? Those pigs called attendants hoarded all the bags of salty and buttery popcorn so-" She only used her teeth and threw the bag ferociously into the living room and watched the contents skitter on the coffee table decorated with cobwebs.

Discord snapped his fingers and summoned another bag of popcorn, expect it was only kettle corn, and frowned unforgivably at her. "Hey! I just thought you were hungry after being harassed by apple slaughters there. But I guess it's not so!"

"How do you know about that," she asked cautiously, while trying to add some bravery into her tone. Discord smirked at her and mouthed, 'I know something you don't know.'

"What took you so long," Dash barked at Discord, while binding a struggling Twilight with yards of dark grey duct tape across her rib cage, upper belly, and knees. "I'm in the worst mood thanks to Sparkles, I had to drag Sunshine you're holding there, and guess what? I'm starving!"

"And your complaints don't do you justice." Discord popped another group of pieces into his mouth and licked his lips clean. "I'm not taking any more chances. The attendants tied up in the limousine outside took two bags of my popcorn I saved for the pretty little hostages. They were so frazzled and rude about the suing files in the front seat-"

"Did you seal them," Dash asked dully. Twilight, meanwhile, looked absolutely horrified about the possibility of her secret being exposed.

Discord glided over to the librarian and examined his mismatched fingers arrogantly. "Well I guess that depends on what you mean. The files…yes…..Twilight's snore-of-a-lifestyle….remarkably no."

He chuckled darkly as tears sprang from the bookworm, and Fluttershy stood speechless, as Dash's mood brightened from Twilight's suffering. No matter how little she knew about Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy had to put an end to the cruelty she was witnessing weakly. It all might've just been caused by her, at least partially anyway. Twilight didn't even know her position much…just like she hadn't…

"STOP! Just…get in the limo with me." Dash and Discord slid towards her, clearing their ears out and trying to process what exactly Fluttershy was implying,

"Come again," Discord questioned smoothly. Fluttershy gulped and almost waddled wearily to the front door.

"You heard me. You wanted Madame Butterscotch, and now here she is. But on one more condition."

Discord was about to strangle the pony for her parading act. "Are you kidding me? Ha! You're clever, I'll give you that, for thinking that you can string us up like this when we've got you-" Yet, Dash held out his hooves to the deity of chaos and ushered for Fluttershy to continue.

"My dear, dear Flutters. What is your upmost desire in this case?" Leaning forward, Fluttershy glared straight at the slouching pegasus.

"I'll act as the model you want…..but you have to release Twilight Sparkle first. She has nothing to do with this."

In the Rare Estate, at midnight

"One….two….THREE! SABOTAGE!" Spike dashed straight to the biggest padlock sealing him and his ex-wife and rammed it with his sharpened lime scale. To his rotten luck, he only earned a tiny scale dent and a massive, dizzying headache.

Rarity rushed over to the dragon swaying in circles and smiling crazily. "Oh my darling!" She applied special ointment to his dent and kissed it until it was all better, (and died with cherry red lipstick.) "Is the mighty dragon alright and out of harm's way?"

Spike may have been a young dragon, even after being the proud father of a….once lively daughter at her school age and almost married to a mare for about ten years. But nevertheless, he had a gifted memory, especially for something that touched his humongous heart. And if there was one thing Spike adored the most about his once-beloved alabaster and shopaholic mare, it was their heartwarming monologues about the meaning of true pain and true love.

"Oh but harm goes in no direction-" Spike winced, feeling the muscles in his back tense as he stood up. "Only pain results at its one and only path. Rarity dear, I'm getting really old."

She could only laugh fondly at his humble words. "Oh now stop that modesty! You have not earned one grey scale on your sweet head!" She was about to peck his cheek, but then both pony and dragon remembered the divorce papers and court case.

Both backed at least twenty feet from each other and fiddled around with the smaller padlocks randomly appearing in Twilight's treehouse.

"I wish Twilight was here."

"I know, Spike. But we must not give up and find out if any of these darn locks can give in to our demands." She listened carefully as she heard Spike's stomach grumble ravenously and vaguely heard her own stomach growl in a quieter but similar fashion. "It would've been kind if she had left more food or-"

The window looking out to the full moon shattered, and Rarity yelped and huddled behind a shaky Spike. "Intruders!"

Two ponies dressed in only black slid downstairs with helpful ropes flung onto the armrests and stood close to Spike and Rarity. One of the hooded figures bowed and unzipped her hood, revealing a mane of frizzy platinum blonde hair.

Rarity was speechless once more, finding that it would soon become another unwelcoming habit in the near future. "Do you really know what time it is, AJ?"

Applejack only grinned and slapped the hoof prints in her baggie on the living room's round table and declared, "time for justice to be really served, warm and popping!"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In the Rare Estate, at that same hour….

"How suspenseful," Spike murmured, earning a dry chuckle from Big Mac.

"Problem will be figuring out who's who. AJ, yah sure this here trick will work for everypony in Ponyville?"

At that point, the orange mare had gathered piles of sheets that towered Spike's height when put in one heap. Codes lingered off the page, dizzying the divorcees watching them. Code after code, it appeared to be a secret language that was too puzzling for them to understand.

"This here is gene coding," AJ announced, throwing a fifth of the heap on Twilight's coach and scrutinizing the characters carefully. "My brother and I were able to get in the fax facility downtown, since your bookworm friend hasn't even bothered to buy a printer."

"She doesn't need to," Rarity commented a bit hotly. Just because Twilight wasn't there, that didn't make Rarity desire to dishonestly agree with one of her old best friends over something as simple as another friend's flaw. "She's already busy as-"

"The dang protégée, we get it!" The cowpony tossed a few disorderly files cut out of the pile. "We also know that Twi's Sweetie Belle's godmother, and Pipsqueak the brave is the kid's godfather."

"How _did _you know that," Spike asked, maintaining a polite tone. Under the stress of observing, Applejack gave Spike a warm grin.

"Apple pie, your ex-wife and I go way back, more back that when that fashion crud was actually in style-"

"I hate to interrupt," Big Mac butted in, giving his younger sister a stern look. "But if you haven't noticed, we're on a strict deadline-"

"Shut your pie-hole, brother. I'm getting there."

Rarity subconsciously slammed her front right hoof in her chest while gasping. "How dare you speak with such a foul tongue in this household?!"

That finally bursted Applejack's bubble. "Listen sister, if you don't want my help, then go on with your pedicured hooves out and deal with the thousands of paparazzi critics that'll smother you in the spotlight! Sure enough, Ah'll bet you and pretty dragon here will be the next string of murderers-" While ranting, something caught Applejack's eye. "Holy moly wrapped in tarnished cider-"

"What?" Rarity scooted closer to the siblings hovering over the pile in complete disbelief, feeling the dreadful plague of suspense wash over her. "What is it? Is it Fluttershy? Oh dear Celestia-"

"Eyeup." Big Mac snipped and withdrew the spare sheet containing the significant evidence. "It's not that….quite the contrary."

Taking the sheet, Rarity stared nervously at it with her bottom lip quivering. Then after staring at it for thirty seconds, she bursted into tears. Spike and Applejack rushed over to her with a box of lotion tissues, while Big Mac stared at the threesome in sympathy.

"Come now sugar cube," Applejack cooed in a voice opposing her business tone. It not even two minutes ago when Applejack went from rationalizing agent to sugary friend with a tongue dipped in honey. "Y'all aren't in the heap…not yet….we just have a different suspect or suspects on this case-"

"You said that you were leaning toward Flutters," Spike interrupted accusingly. He wasn't exactly pleased with the fact that absolutely nothing was getting accomplished or even done then, and his knew his ex-wife's emotional antics like the scales on his tail! He knew she'd get carelessly moody and whine mercilessly five minutes after her sobbing pity party.

However, Spike wasn't the only one not pleased at that late hour. "First of all, I ain't through with this, so get used to me coming at you both for your own good and rough. I'm not doing this for me, so appreciate it while the cruddy task lasts! Second, I never said that Flutters was a marked suspect. Now I might've said some things uncalled for about her and with my gut firing instinct, but that don't mean no thing in the face of criminology! There is no guaranteed hero nor villain; they just pop out like weasels before or after yah can dunk them with justice! Third, I'm not here to suck your wounds just because Rare gets a bit emotional here and there. You got a divorce, whoop dee doo! My parade hasn't been rained on, nor none of my family's, so I don't give a-"

While she ranted, Rarity's tense tears earned her a free fall on the maroon carpet, and the impact from the faint sent a few books on the floor with _thud_s.

"-And fourth, do you even realize how much Big Mac and I have gone through today?" Her complaints caused Spike's tongue to go numb, yet his scowl had yet to waver. It looked like it had been practically pasted on his usually sweet, caring features. "Well then all is well and good!"

Applejack picked up the useless piles of paper and buck-kicked them in the kitchen trash bin. "Y'all can look at the list of suspects near the prints. Big Mac's been labeling. Thank you very much, and please get yah sorry ex-wife some water!"

As she left, Big Mac shook his head and allowed himself to smile for the dumbfounded baby dragon. "At least she's not on a sugar rush. Then yah and your wife would've had it comin.' I'd love to stay and chat and help with this here mess but sister's probably gonna-" Soon, the cowpony herself dragged her older brother by his left ear, biting hard on it and dashing further and further from the treehouse.

As the front door slammed shot, Spike breathed in and out an overdramatic sigh. "Well I guess-" A thought lit up in his mind, and the hopeless creature was beyond puzzled. "Wait a minute. How did they get out?" He ran to the front door and gave the smooth doorknob a tug, earning only the satisfaction of sweaty palms. The door was as stiff as it had been before the Apple siblings entered.

"Are they…..evil?" Spike shuddered at the thought, and behind him, Rarity mumbled something about bad mane days unconsciously.

At the Gala, 2 A.M.

"That's it. None of you shall awaken her majesty." Nightmare Moon sinisterly grinned at the changelings in assembly lines, piling rows of dynamite and sprinkling invisibility dust on them. "The generous gift of invisibility is in one lucky deity's favor. I shall repay him after our lovely bride to be shows up from one final close-up-"

"Final?" All of the whimpering changelings meekly paused from their duties to gaze at their mistress descending down the east wing staircase in her disguise. Her pastel locks were slightly frazzled from her previous meal from her 'loved' groom, and dark circles were forming under her lavender eyes. The phony Princess Mi Amore Cadenza had arrived on schedule, but Nightmare Moon noticed another flaw from his original agenda.

"You're not planning on controlling the tool," the prince seethed a little unprofessionally before regaining his fluent tongue. "I mean…is he not worthy for your tastes, my dear?"

Chrysalis snorted at his attempt of being courteous before her and whipped her mane back excitedly. "Why would you think that? He's already a possession of mine, and suspicions would rise from the citizens of Ponyville. Don't you think? I can imagine it….'Oh gosh! The couple seems stressed….stressed equals worries, worries equal interrogations, which then equals the both of us under the death penalty."

Nightmare Moon smirked at the ironically sadistic idea of having his head removed quickly and painlessly from his neckline. "How amusing….Big sis spared the life of me, while she couldn't spare others…"

"Fantabulous time it was," Chrysalis agreed while closing her neon green eyes. "Hmm, your Great Banishment really spiked the nerves of some moon rebels…all the 'painless' deaths…resulting in…." Her daydream ended when six little ponies radiated in her mind's eye. "Them….and then with one whoosh of my wings…" Her turquoise wings fluttered slowly. "Those brats got a taste of their own medicine…some connected, and one lucky gal is now another pawn with her pretty boy brother."

"Are you implying that you have my older sister's protégée under your command," Nightmare Moon questioned jokingly. "I'll believe in Celestia's death before believing that!"

Chrysalis' cheeks grew hot, and her temper rose at the dark prince's negativity over her claims. "Do you want my help in your little revenge plot or not?"

"The pony who needs help is you," Nightmare Moon crowed arrogantly. "I mean really, you weren't even functioning correctly during the Great Banishment! You grew depressed over the fact that your poor parents were whisked away by the rebel folk and murdered, and you grew a heck of a lot more evil thanks to that. You fought from an emotional spree, which I lack!"

Normally, the changeling queen would never had jumped on another for the sake of wilting feelings, but her parents gave her life and promised her superiority. Yet all the while, she loathed them with a major portion of her beating heart because the promise was broken. Princess Celestia had banished her far, far away, away from being the superior she had wanted to be since birth. Overall, her mixed emotions drew her into a crazed state on the topic.

"You lack more than that your highness," she spat savagely in his face. "You lack an army, you lack the capability of covering envy, and you lack the resistance to FEAR!"

Shuddering at her underlying tone, Nightmare Moon shoved Chrysalis off of him and flared his nostrils. "I'll show you all of those terms….and that princess will soon be dust, along with ALL of the Mane six!"

The changeling queen held back a couple of snickers. "What are you going to do? Gather them up in this Gala and expect them to embrace each other in full swing again? Think logically for once! Just because I'm supposed to be the 'loved' bride in this 'lovely' occasion, the chance of all of them meeting each other and befriending each other again like the imbeciles they are is slimmer than my waist!"

Silence came next after her exclamation, until Nightmare Moon morphed into somepony tiny but prominent.

"Well…." Chrysalis eyed the disguise hungrily and cackled. "Then I guess your plan is surely a sticking one!"

Back to the shack permanently built and owned for outlaws at 2:36 A.M.

"You cannot do this." Outside of the shack, Twilight Sparkle refused to be shoved into the limousine, even when earning bruises from the draconequus. "I don't deserve to be a pawn in you and the twerp's schemes, but neither does Fluttershy! She may not have-"

"Stop yapping before the slapping," Discord challenged, while raising a bright red boxer's glove in Twilight's face threateningly. Panting that the glove was only mere centimeters from her face, Twilight was on the thinning edge of hysterics.

"You would not dare hitting a mare."

"I've hit grannies and babies and tyrannical princesses before," Discord shot back, chuckling lowly as Twilight looked mortified. "So what difference would it make when hitting you?"

Okay, so the hitting ordeal was somewhat of a lie, but the deity of chaos was more of a schemer than abuser. Besides, he may have not been the most paranoid pony like bookworm, but he was a tad concerned about dirtying his precious paw and claws in blood.

"Well I'm not moving and-"

"Hands up!" Out of the blue, two cops appeared in the scene, aiming their guns at Twilight and Discord. "Discord, draconequus of chaos, you're under arrest for-" The cop closest to them was skinny and frail, and he cocked his head curiously at the two. "Um…what?"

"Yo Nickels!" His partner on the job, a mare who looked even shorter and younger, floated from his position in the shrubs and landed closer to them all. "What are you staring at, you idiot? Aim and guide them with us-" He discovered what the awkwardness of the situation was when staring at the draconequus holding the mare near the limousine. "Oh….okay then….good…er…D-Do you need….you know…a-a-"

"What? A ticket out of-" Twilight's mouth suddenly met Discord's, and her efforts of pushing away were futile. She had been kissed before and wasn't that naive when it came to romance, but is was usually a simple peck, and she usually kissed with the kisser.

When Discord ended the kiss, he trained his mahogany eyes on Nickels and Dime in frustration. "Yeah, we need a moment of privacy! HELLO?! Limos are in style for make-out sessions, didn't you hear?"

"Discord!" Twilight's face was tomato red now, but Discord only held her closer and laughed musically.

"Gotta love them for being so modestly cute, eh?" His smile then morphed into a frown when he noticed that the guards were still there. "What? Waiting for the next act?" He then flung Twilight head first in the air and caught her as they both dissolved.

"Sorry. Maybe you should stay away from the romantic-comedy previews."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Back to Fluttershy, at 2:40 A.M.

Moths flickered and fell to their permanent deaths thanks to the two lanterns shining brightly outside of the shack. It needed some serious construction revisions, and even Discord admitted off and on that it lacked 'homely' proportions. Windows were shattered and neglected as often as coffee was brewed in the clogged coffee maker, and smudges covered the ceilings and torn furniture.

Yet, the atmosphere was what decreased the cheery mood Discord offered not too long ago. It was tense, so tense that if somebody dropped a paper clip both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash would've leapt almost fatuously.

"Flutters," Dash finally whined, smirking as he earned a yelp from the pale pegasus. "Which way do you deserve to earn your consequences?"

Even when tensing from the pressure of being stared down, Fluttershy never broke eye contact with him. He, in fact, was secretly shocked to find that her stare was more solemn than he expected. He figured that she would easier to slip in puppet strings.

"Which ever way works best for you. You seem quite…busy for a colt-"

"Stallion," Dash corrected with smugness in his voice. "I'm unmarried…" He flashed a teasing pout. "But that doesn't mean that the notorious king of criminals should not be given another hoof of namesake recognition, don't you think?"

She only snorted and flopped on one of the thinnest seats in the kitchen. "Spare me your cutesy phrases. There is a serious agenda of agreements which we have not looked over yet because your stalling-"

Dash shifted lazily into the seat parallel to Fluttershy's from the counter with his front hooves crossed. "-I'm not a pegasus that wastes time-"

"You were then-"

"But I'm a changed stallion," Dash snapped, before successfully controlling his temper. Dash licked his lips and gave his negotiation another pull and tug. "Listen, if you're still worried about the brainiac and trouble on legs, they're probably still in the suburban Equestrian part of racing in go-go blue jets. He's random, but not worth our time at the moment. So we're both right; business is the priority. And while you were moping and screaming, 'not the Egghead,' I actually back-hoof texted the four attending porcelain dolls. They're excited, all is well. Thank you very much!"

"That's all just wonderful," Fluttershy replied saucily. "But Discord's not going to harm Twilight, is she?"

Dash leaned closer to the counter and grinned slyly at his recent rival. He had to admit that this was a side undetected or noticed by his frenemy on the line. Spunk could be twisted to his advantage….and he knew just how to do that with the cards sliding between his hooves.

"So attached, are we? Tell me…" Dash began to scoot his chair a bit more forward and lean very far, far enough for Fluttershy to advert her eyes awkwardly. "Does she remind you of someone…relation-wise?"

"Th-That's-that doesn't make an-any sense." Fluttershy finally had to drift from her seat once Dash almost dipped his face near hers. She felt his breath surround and warm her button-like nose. Her stomach started to feel like it was shriveling in the middle of an indigested mote, and her esophagus felt like it was in scorching flames.

"Am I- I catching a fever or…" She fanned herself ever so slightly, and Dash grinned earnestly as she had failed to catch herself. "Heh, well then-" She began to flutter to another calmer, 'cooler' room until Dash sprawled flat on the kitchen floor.

"Owwwwww!" The cyan pegasus gritted his teeth and grasped his trembling left knee. Shutting his eyes, Dash moaned loudly to the pitying Fluttershy, "I need assistance…"

And just like a dog leaping for a jagged collar, Fluttershy bent to Dash's level and gently caressed his 'injured' knee. "Sh." The kind mare made a caring attempt to calm Dash from hysterics and hum to herself. But when she hopped back up to search for a proper wrap or cast in sight, Dash pulled her back down, causing her to slip and fell right beside Dash. Their noses made contact now, contact that made them both shift their eyes uncomfortably.

"Some view, huh?" Fluttershy saw a wave of cockiness drift in Dash's eyes and quickly remembered his status and hers.

"Shut up."

"Pooh, Flutters! We're both young, nopony's here, there's nothing embarrassing about flopping on the floor like hooligans with some getting the wrong idea-"

"If this is another scheme you're trying to throw one me just like that, than you can just forget me! I'm the wall flower, so why don't you let me get out and away from a mess like you?" She made a second attempt to stand once more, but Dash tugged her wings harder, and she landed flat on her stomach. This gave Dash the chance to lean slowly and persistently in her ear.

"Because you know me better than anypony else." His words had a flow and rhythm, like melting butter. Fluttershy found herself closing her eyes and feeling their breaths combine until their lips followed. Dash flipped straying strands of gentle pink tresses out of her flushing face, and Fluttershy gripped his front hooves for extra support.

They remained on the kitchen floor, not moving any muscle, aside from their lips'. But before Dash could flutter his wings and embrace her, his intruder detector hummed from the hidden corner behind the powerless microwave.

"What now?" Dash gently released the captive, and Fluttershy quickly composed herself after the bittersweet moment. Her whole mouth felt chapped and wrong, wrong on a singular, loathed base of weakness. Was she really that easy to fool, to trample on? Or maybe Dash was simply bored and chose to spend his time teasing his frenemy for revenge? Either way, the two options only made her stomach feel more queasy than before.

Meanwhile, Dash was glancing at every window for the intruder. "Grab the pistol in the second drawer under the sink, Fluttershy-"

"Excuse me?"Fluttershy was aware that Equestria was very decisive about the use of certain guns in certain situations, and she knew that Dash's comment was completely ridiculous. "Are you serious? You know that I'd never-"

"Yeah, yeah, soft and cuddly!" Dash scowled at her slow attempt for defense and tossed the pistol from his sofa while reaching for the other hidden gun on top of the glove compartment on top of the deserted fridge. "Just don't die. We need you, and I-" Both pegasus froze when the intruder stepped in and glared at them carefully.

"Now who's gonna be a good host and offer me a drink or two? I suppose you fillies could guide me to the receptionist Twilight Sparkle with her little lapdog."

In Celestia's private bedroom chambers, at 4 P.M.

How ironic one fateful night could be. For some unprecended reason, the princess of sunlight was paranoid and wide awake in the middle of the night for absolutely nothing. She just couldn't put one hoof on what was nettling her so furiously. She wasn't pulling her mane out or anything absurd in that fashion. No, even her bold brother refused to let his own impulsiveness invade his sophisticated facade. It simply wasn't how a prince nor princess was supposed to allow their status to crumble, if ever crumble.

Princess Celestia had been well taught throughout her younger years of eternal life. Taught by thousands and thousands of the finest and studious professors, tutors, and associates under the balancing laws of Su n and Moon, both she and Lunar had their split share of knowledge. One of the many favorable subjects Celestia adored to reteach her best student, Twilight Sparkle, over and over again, was the delicate subject of controlling your facade.

_"A facade is similar to a fragment of cellophane draped around one delicacy," Celestia noted, while showing the wide-eyed pupil one chocolate chip cookie wrapped in the thin skeet of clear foil. "Primary concept really, my dear. Don't you believe?"_

_"Why yes," Twilight agreed contently, while unintentionally leaning back in her wooden desk. Celestia remembered grinning ear to ear at her precarious feelings for the lesson. Every filly at the specific adolescent stage tended to be careless in one way or another. _

_"Yes, and I do hope that you're comfortable. For if you'd like, I could give you another pleasant hour outside with the pollen flowers-"_

_That made Twilight sit straight up in her seat and stared straight and obediently at the princess. Smiling sweetly, the princess gracefully shook her head and hid her giggles. "There you see. Well done, my student."_

_Twilight scrunched her nose and rose her rich hoof questionably._

_"Yes, Twilight?"_

_"I do entreat you to forgive me, but…why did you congratulate me? For I have done nothing at all to earn any congratulations."_

_"Quite the contrary, my student. In a few weeks prior to each radiant sun, you shall be an expert on the facade. And why? Why, you just exhibited it with one very special, very acknowledgeable facade: the committed student."_

Her student had learned well and quickly rushed through the lesson, as expected. Nowadays, however, Celestia was aching for quality time with the one mare she could've almost called her daughter. Times were demanding, and the wedding between her spirited niece and handsome captain was not too long from the restless night was she experiencing.

"Maybe one letter…" The princess reached for the quill pen oozing in black ink, but then hesitated with a second thought. "How unsettling….I just remembered that she's booked with assignments already from the wretched wedding and- Oh sun deities above! I'm speaking to myself and in first person!"

Trotting to her dresser carved with tangerine and gold ornate designs carved in the mahogany wood, Celestia pictured many of her citizens stressing and immediately calmed down for the sake of her kingdom. She was just being another stressed aunt and wasn't thinking prudently enough for a mare of her age, whatever age that was. She just needed a good night's rest, a few times to return to her future duties as the mare adjoining the bride and groom in matrimony, and a glass of warm water-

"Princess!" Three bulky guards drenched from the pouring rain outside bursted into her chamber and bowed respectfully, interrupting her thoughts. The princess returned the bow and hid her irritation.

"Report your findings, gentle colts. What brings you into my chambers at this late night hour?"

"A stranded mare has barricaded herself into the music hall….your majesty." Celestia wasted not one second of time and rushed to the music hall with the guards right behind her. But what caught her off guard was the annoying sound of buzzing, endless buzzing humming throughout the castle.

When they all made it to the music hall, Celestia found the shivering figure and kneeled before it. "Sh, there there. No need to be afraid little one-" The princess of radiance only received a snarl and slap from behind her, and the 'little one' used his midnight black wings to blow her to her knees.

Receiving bruises and a nasty cut on her neck, Celestia frowned at the two silhouettes blurring in her vision. "You mustn't-"

"Mustn't what?" Cold laughter erupted in the masculine abuser. And behind him, the three 'guards' morphed back into heartless changelings ravenous for feeding. "We shan't have you destroy our happy occasion for your goodnight, sister, and let your nights never trouble you from endless slumber."

"Lunar?" Without hesitation or listening to his older sister weakly whisper, the prince blacked her vision with just one heated, hypnotically villainous curl in his smile.

In an unknown location, 5 AM

Rising from her bed, whatever it was, Twilight gasped as the whiteness around her surroundings shifted to a neutral gray. She guessed that she was in some sort of neutral void activated under Discord's fingertips.

"How predictable," Twilight seethed, while rising. "I cannot believe that he.." She figured that he was near, somehow she assumed he was still around. "I cannot believe that YOU had to make those police officers witness the most vile, disgusting, low-life display of rotten…contact…" She shared a moment of blushing with herself before returning to her rant. "You're inconceivable!"

"You're a workaholic on her knees because of an uncomplicated and exchanged token of my desirable affection." The draconequus and talk of the town appeared in the void of nothingness to give her unwanted company, and Twilight grumbled miserably.

"How dainty, how joyous! First my ex has stalked me with his little hostage who I am not associated with, then you criminals force the both of us under your wings, and now you've started a major rumor in our city that could stretch for miles-"

"Rumor?" Discord had a hearty chuckle with that comment. "Baby, our world IS one meaty, greasy, greedy rumor. Get used to it!"

Twilight's mouth suddenly dropped in dismay, as she inched further and further for an exit. "And by the way," Discord continued. "There's no exit, and there's much more that we need to settle. First thing's first-"

"How about we start with one unanswed question; in the years you've abandoned Equestria, as one official leader adjoining Celestia's reign of power, for your own sick, careless nature, have you been with Dash all along? Or was he your one last hope for acceptance?"

Before Discord could respond back curtly, a cry rattled their setting, and Discord could only shrug. But after the rattling,. Twilight looked wildly around the strange vortex.

"What was that?"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

6:17 A.M., Ponyville's prison torture chamber for the tormenting and troubling

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

Her muzzle made painful contact with the edge of the bloodstained pail as the ox ruthlessly dunked her head into its murky contents. Her eyes began to burn after the twentieth dunk, and her breath hitched for air. One half of her mind was urging her to keep staying silent, while the other half yelled and cursed at her to speak up.

After Iron Ox sat her up with one yank of her mane, a blood churning slap echoed in the chamber. Applejack's left cheek earned its violet blotches, and her knees locked in pain. "You're raw, aren't yah agent?"

Her kidnapper cackled as she spat a waddle of spit at his hooves. "This little lady is really a fun one, isn't she?"

The other cops inside the reserved torture chamber were gossiping about the latest tortured prisoner huddling in the darkest corn, and Ox had to slam his fists on the inactive electric chair to get their attention. "Mares! This isn't social hour! Don't make me cut ten percent of your monthly pay or talk twice or you'll end up like cracked jester over there with the pink mane!"

Applejack groaned under the cop's grip. One minute she was delivering the goods for one mare who barely saw straight, and the next she was keeping her whereabouts a secret. Fine, she didn't actually take into consideration about where Rainbow Dash and the mare and the receptionist were. Yet after scanning the proof, Applejack was finally reluctant to claim Fluttershy innocent when possible, even when she wasn't exactly fond of her. There was something still stirring inside of Applejack that made Fluttershy seem loathsome under her gaze. But until she figured that unsolved mystery out, the cowpony decided to stay on her side.

"Better be damn grateful," Applejack hissed under her breath. Right after she did, Iron Ox slammed her head onto the pail and watched her curse.

"I know nada you hostile rubbish! Is this really all that necessary? Grabbing strangers from the street!s?" All three cops this time laughed hysterically, mocking her phony excuse for being released.

"You ain't scared, are yah?" Dime shoved Nickels with his elbows. "Did yah here that, N? Missy here is actually afraid of us in the law when she's smoking with the CLS!"

His buddy giggled dumbly at his side. "Yeah, so uh…what else are we gonna do, Ox? I say we get her to spell CLS upside down!"

Dime applied dreadlocks from his coat pockets and aimed his blank pistol at his temple. "Righteous, homie! Then we can sed-sed…." Dime scratched the stray hairs from the right side of his pointy chin and pouted his lips childishly at Iron Ox. "What's that word for putting ponies to sleep with the big shot, boss?"

"Sedation," Iron Ox sighed, cracking his knuckles and releasing Applejack for a split second. But before she could skitter away, Iron Ox grabbed her neck and strangled her, watching her part her lips ever so slightly in masked fear. "Why….fear! Ha! A CLS agent finally has fear beyond her hillbilly windpipes singing and crying! Speak, oh fearless! Speak!"

"Damn you," Applejack grunted under gritting teeth. "Damn you to the nooses in Everfree!" Without another word of insult, Applejack bit his thumb hardly, and the ox gave out a wimpy cry.

"OWWEEEE!" Right after he released her, she sprang her hooves into action and side kicked both scrambling cops and rushed to the mare hidden in the corner. But once she reached her, Applejack could feel the ferocious snarl shimmering Iron Ox's nose ring. "GET HER NOW!"

Waking from her temporary spell, Applejack undid the ropes binding the scraped and bruised mare and whisked her from her shivering hooves. "It's alright, miss. But we best get the heck out of here-"

Laughter was her first reply, and Applejack felt more vulnerable to the sociopath's stare. "All is fine, CLS agent! All is just perfectly great and greatly perfect!" The bubbly mare than dragged her walkie talkie across her lips and murmured, "bate taken, Screwball dearest. But we got company. So get out of there while you can."

As she clicked off the device and dropped it back in her bouncy mane, Pinkie Pie was dropped by the cowpony. "Hey! Why the long face? Oh…I see…it's because of my mane, isn't it? Well we all can't help but get a perm once in a while little miss natural-" Gunshots snapped the mares into escaping mode, and Applejack draped Pinkie on her back and galloped out of the torture chamber.

Sidestepping and even pushing random pony folk aside, Applejack solemnly cursed under her heavy breath. "Just forget it! Once I release you, I humbly ask you to not follow me. My identity and goals to reach are strictly classified, and I forbid you to torment me any longer-"

"Torment you?" The sociopath looked hurt from Applejack's mild accusation. "Honey, I'm far from what I used to be. There's no need at all to fear a helpless mare like me who just likes to laugh a bunch!"

"Laugh at guts," Applejack muttered, while wiggling her nose at the repulsive past notes returning to her mind. After those few months, Applejack still remembered the details of the homicide at Sugarcube Corner. Shocking it was to find that it was Miss Pinkamena Diane Pie's seventeenth homicide attempt, and the innocent colt was the eleventh victim ever slaughtered. Yet even if the piece of news and hidden clues were unsettling to Applejack, what was more unsettling and even sympathetically tragic was Pinkie's past.

Abused as a filly and raised on a penniless rock farm, Pinkie was neglected by her scowling parents right after her third birthday. And once they've figured out that she was still unmarried, her parents banished her and allowed nothing and no one to give her comfort on her journey. Once Pinkie had reached Ponyville, however, she found her one and only true friend, a pet gator named Gummy. And soon, more friends were added into Pinkie's developing social life, including the ambitious Twilight Sparkle and carefree Rainbow Dash. And as some friend succeeded in the train ride called life, and some failed to the challenge and chose greed over logic, Pinkie's mindset trigger shattered.

Why she went insane and why she murdered many ponies was still interestingly unknown to Applejack, and she hated the fact that the serial killer was there with her in the quick line of business. By now, Applejack expected for the clouds to rain an addictive sweet or something.

As they reached Applejack's farm, irony played in the situation. "Look, AJ! Chocolate milk!" And as the pink mare filled her mouth with the chocolatey beverage, Applejack slammed her head repeatedly on one painted board of the barn.

7:00 A.M., in Discord's borderline void

For two whole hours, Discord and Twilight had cautiously searched the entire void around them, which stretched for what seemed like miles. What sickened Twilight more than the draconequus was that the entire void appeared like a mammoth, crinkled paper plate suffocating them with its chocolate and carrel syrup stains, and every single spot on the invisible walls looked exactly the same.

"I cannot be lost in this mad place!" Twilight grabbed the roots of her scalp and almost tore them in fury. "Do you have any idea how full my voicemail box must be right now? Do you? What about the several hundred errands I have to run-"

"Let 'em solve their own stupid problems." Discord slumped forward and brushed his shoulders on an invisible space. "This is a therapeutic resting asylum, Sparks, not a a therapeutic clinic for the handicapped and delusional 'cough-cough!" His lips curved into a mischievous, but also mildly friendly smile, and he stretched his arms out on the cumulus cloud he summoned.

The violet unicorn shot him a look that spelled, 'lazy bum'. "So you're just gonna let that one squeal for help go by like another one of your clouds? You're just going to let the victim perish in suffering? Your just going to let your…." Twilight swallowed a huge lump in her throat, swearing at Dash inwardly. "Boss…..your boss deal with the banshee? My ex may be brave in his own idiotic way, but's he's not a colt that can do all of the hard work by himself…being a pegasus and all…

Yawning, Discord closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever suits him in the fanciest way. You may be surprised to know that after Act 1, I'm history. My whole job basically goes like this; find the rest, tease, observe, tease some more, eat a bit, grab the important peeps with bluenoses like you, and leave here."

Another idea lit up in Twilight's mind. Persuading the stubborn draconequus was unpredictably harder than she had imagined it would be, but if Twilight was ever going to exit- whatever the pit was- Twilight would have to groan about its difficulty level later.

"But you probably feel the slightest sympathy for somepony as gullible as Fluttershy," Twilight pressed on. "In the wrath of my heartless ex….who knows what trouble she'll go through or has gone through last night? Deceiving…Lying….Harassing…Stealing….Seducing….Robbing-"

"Blow the buzzer!" With a whoosh of his lion paw, Discord teleported a cylindrical glass of tap water and chugged the drink until he spat its contents on his matted fur. "What came out of your mouth? A nest of rubbish?"

Biting back a grin, Twilight feigned an expression of obliviousness and innocence. "I beg your pardon, Discord?"

The flushing draconequus' glass of water was replaced with a femininely pink handkerchief, and he used it to dry his left arm pit and fling at Twilight. "DON'T 'I beg your pardon Discord' me, missy! You just stepped behind a pretty big barrier which I'd usually applaud on the snitching scale…but since this is break hour for me-" Fourteen pistols met Twilight's quivering brow, and she slumped timidly until her whole belly made contact with the floor. "-You better stay silent or stay gone."

"Fine! Remain a quitter like in the election that never was-" Covering Twilight's mouth from speaking, Discord whizzed over to her cornered spot and bent his knees so that his expanding ears could catch her sentences.

"What was that?" Tense from the tension ripping in the space, Twilight nodded yes and dashed off as soon as Discord released her and freed his guns from her temples, she took off as quickly as a jet at full speed.

"And watch your flank with those words!" It may have been a simple trick of his eyes or another plague of naturally curious playfulness rounding his relevant side. But all of a sudden, his mahogany eyes were momentarily glued to that swooning purple tail. It reminded him of candy, the kind of colorful candy in that one annoying shade he could never grasp; grape purple.

'May she's just as unattainable,' his mind whispered in glee. That was, however, before Discord slapped his ears until they were red. "Yeah right! Like I'm going to be the vice-president of the roundup club and earn a certificate for it!" If Rainbow Dash wanted to play that dangerous game and gamble his heart until it broke, then that was not a crumb of the deity's business. Besides, he wasn't called the deity of chaos with a capital 'c' for nothing. Never would he ever take sides, because he was all in for the game, not the tidbits before and after.

Yet even if it was totally against his conscious will in someway, Discord had to agree on one pointer with the retreating unicorn. Fluttershy was noting but a sugary cookie that would soon be crumbled in Dash's assembly line.

At 8: 30 a.m., in Ponyville's treehouse library

After Spike had already succeeded in microwaving two steamy bowls of brown sugar oatmeal with his step-up stool, and poured two warm glasses of milk, his ex wife awakened from her slumber and yawned. She was completely drained over what happened last night, and Spike already noticed. Her eyeliner was smudged, as well were the corners of her lips in a clownish fashion since she still wore cherry red lipstick. Dark circles appeared under her indigo eyes, and her mane was one huge rat's nest waiting to emerge from its cocoon.

Giving her one of the coach pillows for support and trying to help her stand up, Spike grabbed the wet wash cloth he used to cool his burning palms and applied it to her drenched forehead. "You look awfully drained Rare-"

"Darling," Rarity slurred, feeling herself slump on the coach. "I'm fine…go-" Her eyes brightened in guilt but also joy when her nostrils wiggled at the refreshing scent of a well-balanced breakfast. "Oh my sweet, sweet muffin decked in chocolate chips, cherries and DIAMONDS!"

She grabbed his face and planted dozens of kisses on it, as Spike inwardly swooned and allowed himself to smile proudly for her under his embarrassment. "Anything for you, my wife."

Hearing the name escape Spike's lips made both divorcees cringe in sadness and unwind their arms from each other. After an unbearable silence that droned on and on and held awkward glances and shrugs, Spike resumed to the breakfast he made, and Rarity shyly watched him.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to," Spike offered kindly. Rarity shook her head in disagreement and rose from her place on the coach.

"How naive of you, thinking that you can let any mare just pass a well-cooked meal-" The sweet moment was interrupted when Big Macintosh bagged into the treehouse and panted like a mutt.

"What now?"

Giving Spike an apologetic glance, Big Mac tossed the morse code message sent to him. It landed at Rarity's hooves, and she nudged Spike to read it for her since she didn't have her reading glasses with her.

"I can't read morse code-"

"Mr. Rare, ahem…Sparkle, you won't have to! Mah sister's in trouble, from what I've scanned! And we best be trying to figure out where she left the prints! The final court case is this evening!"

"They moved the case?!" Rarity almost swooned again at the news, but Spike was strong enough to catch her and expertly shove a spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth. Without Twilight, he was surely going to need at least a bit more energy to get through the day.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

That same day, 9 A.M….

A slimy substance ever so slightly crawled on Fluttershy's left cheek. Her vision was captivated by the wink of one bright green eye. Tears only greeted the creature as she weakly tried to feel her limbs.

Sweetie Belle….the chilling night before accusations still haunted her. How long it had been since the massacre was yet to be determined in her clouded mind. The whiff of blood almost drugged her to sleep…

The green eye blinked curiously at her before zipping away on a shoulder, a shoulder she was riding on!

"If you faint, you're not gonna get another ride, Flutters. As awesome as I am, I cannot promise you with that equal deal." Rainbow Dash allowed his biceps to relax against Fluttershy's hooves, but his wings never failed against the jet stream flipping both of their manes. "So talk; what's troubling the damsel?"

"I'm-" Fluttershy coughed faintly as she almost bit a lock of Dash's multicolored mane. The pegasus' stray hairs kept zipping in her mouth, and the jet stream's impact only roughened her attitude. "-Not a damsel! And you and that griffon-"

"TALK LOUDER!" Out of the corner of his peripheral vision, Dash spotted a single cloud visibly long enough to hold both ponies. "Jackpot…"

"The g-griffon…she was there-"

"Yeah, yeah, we've all had those dreams." Fluttershy's eyes found a bruise on Dash's right front leg.

"You're hurt!"

"Calm down….your grip's getting rough on me! I'm not a theme park ride, you know!

Tightening her grip on Dash's shoulders and following where his eyes were trained, Fluttershy scowled impatiently. Expect her impulsive friend to jump to conclusions! The cloud he spotted may have appeared long enough to support three allicorns and a baby bear cub, but Fluttershy knew better than that. First off, the cloud was at least nine meters away from them and not flying amongst a group of softer clouds. She didn't take an extra course in meteorology like Soarin and those other Wonderbolts did back in the secondary bunks of Flight School, but Fluttershy was a wonderful listener, especially when it came to parent-teacher conferences…..

_Seven years ago in Flight School….._

_Another sunset was settling on the mountains overlooking Ponyville, as Fluttershy was overjoyed and pumped up for snow to fall. Her parents informed her if she earned all A's and B's, and snow would sprinkle onto the mountains beyond Ponyville, they'd spend their christmas vacation sledding, sipping hot cocoa, and roasting marshmallows for s'mores at her Uncle Angelo's house. _

_She loved her parents, but Uncle Angelo was somepony she didn't have to force a smile for when they arrived home at midnight. They worked for ninety percent of their lives. Her mother, an alabaster unicorn, was a secretary for the Neigh Us foundation and was the inspiration of her bubbly older sister, Rarity. While they possessed glittery horns and a gift for mild magic, her father was a tannish yellow pegasus who was a leading professor in hippology, or the study of horses, for EC. _

_In all of their glory, Fluttershy found drawbacks to being the daughter of two fabulous parents in the limelight. Her father always questioned her until he yawned, and the questions were mostly unnerving to how she was as one pony. Day after day, all she earned for a 'good morning' or 'sleep tight' was "why are the tips of your wings shaped so rigidly when the bloodline consists of fluent wings in our inherited bloodline" or "the tests promised us a colt, Fluttershy. Oh, why does your mother not want to try again?"_

_Her father was adored alright, and not the only odd parent. Unlike her father's daily visits, her mother's visits were weekly, and roughly eighty percent of every visit was spent whining about a new sweater not bought or every complaint from Rarity about the designer private school, the Arts of Boutique Designing. _

_But lately, Fluttershy was too thrilled to care about her parent's habits and imagined her uncle's prideful face and lovable bunny family. Her mother despised her younger brother, but she did point out that if Santa was more forgiving, a pet rabbit was expected from her Uncle Angelo in the near future. This, and the other plate of jovial expectations brightened Fluttershy's mood even further until she was jumping madly. _

_"I can't wait! I can't wait!" Exiting her last class of the day, Health, the yellow pegasus' cheeks reddened with excitement, and her pearly white smiled glistened like diamonds as sunlight pasted her features from the hallway's pentagon window. Nothing was going to sour her day._

_"I can't wait! I can't wait! I-"_

"_You're all just flanks waiting to be slapped!" Fluttershy seized her dancing and shrunk her head deeper into her shoulder blades. Rapping and clawing sounds were audible in the science lab, and Fluttershy was already fighting her curiosity._

_"Please settle down,"- A silky feminine voice reasoned in the midst of the shouts, but the two similarly deep voices were cursing at her to remain silent._

_"In your seat, madam." The most snobbishly sounding voice of the three made the door and the reluctantly eavesdropping student tremble. Fluttershy recognized that voice from the cafeteria and bit back a gasp as she remembered her chemistry tutor last summer, Mr. Grassblade. _

_"Your mutated son is already in enough trouble as it is," he continued, his voice ascending in volume. "I would hate to take your personal concerns to court over something as trivial as this-"_

_"Hold it!" The stallion, who yelled the insult earlier, rose from his seat and slammed his hooves onto one of the several desks in rows in Mr. Grassblade's science lab, more than likely ruining it. "My- our son is NOT mutated! He's just like everypony else! His grades are average and his flight consistency point average is soaring over the others-"_

_"Yes, but that is just one issue that remains intolerant with many others, Mr. Reinbow. Here at Flight School in Cloudsdale, you could not ask for a more promising background. Here, we have a motto stated loudly and proudly. Mrs. Rein-"_

_"Don't." The stallion sat back in his seat, facing his wife. During their discussion, Fluttershy grew weary at the mention of the Reinbows. There was only one pegasus with that surname in all of Cloudsdale, but she was told he left for winter break hours ago. _

_"Just why is our son the main focus here sir," Mrs. Reinbow asked the teacher politely, contrasting greatly form her husband's infuriated tone. "Do forgive my husband, exemplary grades are admired, but we had never considered Reinbow Dash being exemplary in his courses until you've-"_

_"I'm afraid," Mr. Grassblade interrupted cooly and slowly, as if he was savoring the moment. "I'm afraid your son will not be…what's the slang word…'skipping' any grades anytime soon, Mrs. Reinbow. Your son…." He kept once last moment of suspense before murmuring, "your son is not passing this class and is charged with smuggling steroids and abusing his fellow classmates and teacher."_

_Three gasps erupted from three dry throats in unison, and Fluttershy heard a body slam against the wooden floor inside the classroom. _

_"Call the nurse, you idiotic rubbish! CALL HER! ANYPONY! HELP!" _

_Fluttershy was just about to faint herself. Shivering, the young filly was struggling to keep her knees unlocked and her breath silent and calm. After collecting herself, Fluttershy jiggled on the doorknob to see if there was anything she could do for the mother, but two hooves whirled her away from the door and slammed her on the nearest row of leaf green lockers. _

_"Reinbow no longer," a husky voice wheezed in her right ear. "You are never to remember me again….never…."_

_Dash flopped on the floor, sobbing breathlessly and turning bluer and bluer by the minute. Kneeling beside him, Fluttershy wrapped her hooves around Dash's shivering form and sung Flight School's song, "Rain with hail."_

_"Rain will wait…rain will fall…gentle and soothing…the thunder will call. _

_And stay snug now until we stand to fight, we fight for our brothers of nature tonight._

_When our graves are dug with pride, the hail in waiting will not reside. _

_After the crops whiter in the light, we fight for our brothers of nature tonight."_

_"My name's not theirs," he darkly hissed, ending her melody with a growl. "And I'm not your friend anymore, I'm the embezzler, the smuggler, the fiend!"_

_"Don't say such awful things," Fluttershy soothed, stroking the stray hairs out of his face. "Why did you do these things, Dash? You know that this would happen and-"_

_Beautiful, haunting magenta eyes met Fluttershy's until she was curled up in a ball beside him. "Who did this to you, Reinbow Dash?"_

_"My name's for the rain, Flutters. It's raining as we speak." Seeing that he was correct, her tears escaped from the brims of her teal eyes. _

_"When will you return? I can't go through one day without you….you've known that ever since you saved my flank."_

_Dash chuckled and embraced Fluttershy while sniffling. "You're one brave package, kid. Just do one favor for a friend before he's gone, will ya?" _

_"Anything," Fluttershy promised in a dry voice. It was difficult to believe that her friend, also her guardian, was abandoning her and fleeing from the pit they've always faced together. "I owe you one."_

_"Never belong to anyone."_

_Blinking and perplexed, Fluttershy involuntary sunk further and further as Dash lowered his face to the tip of her nose. _

_"There he is!" And just like that, the culprit was gone._

Back in present time and day….

"Flutters? Hey, Fluttershy!" A bucket full of icy water emptied its contents from above her head, and Fluttershy blew her mane out of her face, unamused.

Next to her, Dash pushed her to her attendants, who were tightly packed to each other in a steamy bathhouse. "Er, you kinda fell back on cloud eight back there," Blitz tried to explain, before Dash coughed up mocking laughter.

"Cloud eight? Really? You glamourholics really need to be a bit more educated on the subject of slang and whatnot. It'll make you appear like….ten percent cooler." The cyan pegasus laughed to himself and tossed a fresh load of seventeen angelic white towels to Bingo and composed himself. "You four got ten minutes to get Madame Butterscotch dressed and ready to head on to the Gala tonight. I've just visited the headlines from Derpy and it's not looking too pretty for us under paparazzi pressure. They're occupying every boulevard, road, street, facility, you name it, with a bathhouse. So get a move on!"

"Wait!" Fluttershy tapped Dash's shoulder with her left hoof as her right hoof was being examined thoroughly by Blaze. "What about Derpy? You never told me she was released!"

Dash only tsked teasingly at her with a phony wicked smile. "If you weren't' napping on my back for a whole hour, then you would've known!" As he exited the bathhouse, Fluttershy turned to all four of her 'attendants', who were hungrily eyeing her frizzy mane, dirty hooves, ruffled coat, and sagging eyelids.

"You're not planning on dyeing my hair color or eye color…are you?"

At 12 P.M. in the Canterlot courtyard gardens…

A changeling was far from a mind reader, but he or she was able to sense the emotions of its captor and active base if he or she concentrated enough and reached the proper age for the technique. A changeling monarch, meanwhile, didn't have an age to rely on. He or she just needed enough experience and boom! He or she knew the slightest and yet most sentimentally meaningful likes and dislikes and habits.

One interest radiated in Queen Chrysalis' throat, where her primary train of filling digestion was content. Fixing her eyes on the fresh white magnolia tree in the garden, a crack of a smile almost touched the queen's lips. Princess Cadence once cried in undying love for the same tree Princess Celestia and Sparklight Twarkle- Twilight Sparkle grew for her, and Shining Armor attempted to plant her another smaller tree resembling it on their fifth date.

"Such a shame it hasn't grown since…" Glancing behind her back and to her sides for any guards paroling around and finding none, Chrysalis activated her horn and allowed the moss green waves of changeling magic to consume the dripping love out of both trees. Her smile twisted into a malicious smirk as the trees finally shriveled into two identical piles of decomposing ashes. "There. Now both of you are equal and looked down upon, just like both the princess and I will be together."

Behind her, a dominating shadow was casted, and Chrysalis stood still with the same smile. "Has the patent payed her visit to the doctor?"

"How did you know-"

"Squeals are any mare's best friend, especially Cadence's." Both Chrysalis and Nightmare Moon as Lunar cackled.

"So I see you've held the expert quality of imposing empathy." He nodded in approval before tossing a diamond in Chrysalis' hooves. "There's the bait. Soon, approximately in one hour, it'll be announced."

"And did you summon my army?"

Nightmare Moon snorted at her humorlessly. "And receive unwanted attention by our future people? My dear, you're empathetic ties may be loosening your sense of practical thinking. I'll sympathize that as best as I can, with you as a mare-"

Chrysalis aimed her glowing horn at Nightmare Moon, blinding him. "And what does THAT have to do with our agreement? You want help, call my army! And if you had payed more attention to my demands, then you'd know that I want them summoned right AFTER the gala. Is there anything else we have a childish misunderstanding with, my prince?"

Nightmare Moon was about to transform back to his original self, just so the queen could once feel recessive. But with a second thought, he held back against it and mumbled, "Nothing at all, princess."

At 12:58 P.M.

Being an indoor learner, Twilight Sparkle wasn't the best team player. But somewhere from her ancestors, she was blessed with quick legs, and her parents grew jovial over her gift and occasionally bought her hooves which enabled her to run at a faster pace and in the roughest of the rough conditions. But since she worked around the clock and didn't have much time for shopping for interests, Twilight remained nonchalant with the hooves she had and realized that she didn't need them.

Today was just another one of those days, being kidnapped and escaping from one captor who dragged her into a void she had to transport herself out in. Only next, she might as well have been a competitor in the next Canterlot mile dash.

"Take back the code," the clan of young colts demanded with rage and ferocious snarls and pitchforks. "Give us back our businesses!"

"What in Equestria are you talking about?!" A lime green pregnant mare with a pixie cut, white blonde mane and her two young fillies blocked her path and even threw rotten tomatoes and funnel cakes at her coat and mane.

"Earn your fill for our goods," the mare taunted with tears in her grey eyes. "It's because of you and your cowering leader that I've lost my farm and-"

"UP THERE!" Everypony, including Twilight, gazed up into the clouds in alarm and gasped. At least three dozen pearly white chariots lined with gold held bulky guards from Princess Celestia's castle and grabbed citizen by citizen. One stallion, with a navy blue feather in his helmet, spoke through a mic plugged into a stereo lifted by his screwy assistant.

"PONIES OF EQUESTRIA! THERE WILL BE A THEATRE DINER IN THE EQUESTRIAN BANK AUDITORIUM AT 1 PM. BE THERE, OR CONSEQUENCES FOR DEFIANCE WILL BE SOUGHT OUT IN THE NAME OF-"

"Tyrant," one of the young rebels who chased Twilight yelled, before being electrocuted by one frowning guard and his taser.

"Dear Celestia," Twilight whispered to herself fearfully. Aside from the mobs and guards, there was nopony in sight. Everypony visible held a panicking or unemotional look, and Twilight's blood ran cold. "Where's-" The same pregnant mare muffled Twilight's mouth in a handkerchief and whirled her shoulders against her upper chest. Pressing a pistol at Twilight's temple, the mare glared at the guards surrounding her and her shivering children.

"Touch one of my young….and this mare's a corpse just like the others." The gun was now bruising her forehead, and the pain from the situation hurt more than any of the fourteen guns Discord had aimed at her.

For once, Twilight wanted Discord or some other creature she was familiar with to butt in to save her. Was she really just a mare without fight? With one slap, the mare would pull the trigger. Twilight could almost sense Discord snickering at her unneeded pity for the mare expecting and wished to zone out from the blame she herself was stirring inside her mind's eye.

Before the mare earned the moment to shoot, a blow dart was shot into her left back leg, and her children tried to support her as she fell into a deep sleep. "Good work," the guard congratulated another guard with a smirk and helped Twilight to her hooves. "Are you well, Ms. Sparkle? Forgive us for not announcing our plans any sooner. I'm sure you're aware of the kidnapping of Princess Celestia-"

"Kidnapping?"

"-And the announcement about the shift between seceding cities-"

"Seceding cities?"

"-And the last trial relating to the absence of Madame Fluttershy?"

"Madame?!" Peering at her awestruck face, the guard supported Twilight and blew the mustard yellow whistled resting on his chest. "Alright fillies!" His booming voice echoed annoying against Twilight's eardrums. "We've got protégée. Head back and inform the prince!"

His comrades only gave him blank stares, and the scrawniest, struggling with the stereo, hesitated when answering him. "But-but general, the commander's announcement was confirmed….the prince is still in Canterlot and still was when he gave us the announcement to declare at one today!"

"Then don't just STAND THERE! Fetch the nearest scribe and tell him to write to the prince and Captain of the guard…or all of your cutie marks are the next bags of pepper for my roasted goose dinner tonight! Any questions?!"

Before Twilight could comprehend what more she was playing as in the situation, the whole scene shimmered until she was left in complete darkness. Around her, laughter rose her temper, laugher she had heard far too much of.

"That was perfect, Twilight! Way to play it out!"

"What does this mean," Twilight asked breathlessly, enraged but still partially defeated by the spontaneity of Discord's mind-blowing games.

"You passed! For that is the present we're all in…and so I zipped you back!"

"The princess cannot be-"

"She is," Discord sang, chuckling as Twilight shook her head in sadness. "Come now….At least you know what would've happened if you were dragged into that situation and-" The draconequus paused as he heard sniffling coming from the unicorn and decided to ditch the scene before worsening anything.

As he exited, Twilight activated her horn in the darkness and shattered invisible barriers in her rage. "Why princess?" Twilight remembered the pregnant mare desperate to protect her family. "Why put me on this SPOT?! WHY?!" After shattering barrier after barrier, Twilight was left in blinding whiteness and hugged her knees. All of what the protégée knew was taken from her…and the fault only rested on the shoulders of…somepony.

Fluttershy was a mere constant in the procedure, and Discord was just the assistant there to whirl her mind. That only left one possible suspect…"Rainbow Dash."

"You've destroyed my trust…" Twilight's levitated one last dark shard and morphed it into a slick, sharp sword and attached it to her side. "So I'm going to destroy yours."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

5:32 P.M., on the chariot roads reaching the Gala

Perfect, the entire scenario ran perfectly in Chrysalis' mind. Get the attention, then drop it and slam it on the squawking thieves' faces. It was her latest tribute to dear Mom and Dad, since their 40th decomposition funeral-anniversary. They both had their laughs at the pathetic EC staff, and now she was about to have her laugh just for them.

"Your highness, the door has been barricaded from the inside."

"What?" Turning her chin towards the coach fillies and putting on a scowl, Chrysalis had momentarily forgotten her place as the "innocent princess". She swore to herself vomit would swarm the Gala after she was through with her pretending. "Why you pest- I mean…what ever do you mean?"

If the fillies noticed their mistress and teacher's strange behavior, they exchanged not a wince or word about it. "The door is locked…at least that's what we're going with. My princess, would you prefer the front entrance instead?"

"You look so pretty tonight! And I know Shining Armor is there, too!"

The fillies, dark green and giggling earnestly, only provided Chrysalis with a bigger temptation to express accidental indigestion. If one decided not to count pats and pokes, the changeling queen never received an ounce of affection from any creature, and seeing the two sprouting life forms embrace and indulge the other's company with smiles made Chrysalis the slightest bit envious. It was not everyday she would feel close to disappointed, but if being hurled out of the window and isolated in shame during a wedding was one minor occurrence, Chrysalis faced the universe. As unrealistic as it seemed, the queen's legs were cramping, and doctors in her domain have prescribed "needed" treatment.

Would she give into any peasant demands? Never, never would she deny her position for the sake of another's unneeded happiness. Chrysalis was against suicide for the sake of fresh meat straight on duty, but pain before death was a different story. Everyday was a fragment of glass, once a part of her corruption masterpiece. Each day hit her repeatedly, and hurt, as if she was never to be broken because the pieces of her stature had already crumbled to begin with.

"Ahem, little ones? Would you show your princess inside? It is rather chilly this time of year, wouldn't you agree?" Dazed and shy, the fillies ended their discussion and opened the crystal white carriage door for Princess Cadence. What they didn't realize was that a monster was underneath the molting mask of a fragile princess.

As the fillies and the queen trotted out of the parking lot and made it to the thick red carpets leading to the Gala, cameras flashed and zipped beside them. Questions lingered in the queen's rattled mind, and the fillies wrapped their trembling hooves on the queen.

"Princess Cadence! Over here!" Their chants lessened as new guests arrived at the queen's right, Prince Lunar in a jet black tuxedo with a red rose in his breast pocket and a sickly-looking Princess Celestia.

Seeing them made Chrysalis growl, partly insulted for not being involved in the corruption of the radiant princess. Yet another part of her was grateful to Nightmare Moon's distraction so that the fillies at her hips and herself were able to wrench free and finish the plan.

"Princess! Are you in good health?"

"Have you visited any doctors around the plaza?"

"Lunar, do you worry about her so?"

"You know I do, precious citizens." Nightmare Moon smirked to himself at his advantages; the prince's sonorous voice was enough to shove such low peasants out of his way. For now, at least, everything was working out smoothly-

"Good evening everypony." Smack that, everything had almost gone smoothly for Nightmare Moon if he had remembered the bulky anchor-stallion and his constant shift. "Princess Celestia, Prince Lunar, we are honored to have you both here hosting this year's annual Gala. Isn't that right, everypony?" Subsequent to the captain's jolly tone, every invited filly, colt, mare, and stallion arrived on time to cheer and whistle in response. "That's right! A lot of energy is around and has been around since the Gala was established-"

Both prince and queen were pleased with the spell's effects on the princess and gave each other cocky winks. Sneezing slimy snot up until her chin was damp, the princess tripped clumsily over their peal white carriage's foot-mare and collided into the driver, who hunched his shoulders and braced himself. Indeed it was well-played that he was prepared, especially after receiving Celestia's "gift" from her own self to his ironed white suit.

"Oh my…."

"Cover the kid's eyes!"

"Mommy, wha append to Pincess Elestia? Why she barf-barf?"

"Citizens," Prince Lunar boasted in Shining Armor's mic. "It's called indigestion, and don't forget it. Anyway, I see you seek more questions….good sir Shining?"

Honestly, Shining Armor was in no mood to talk to anypony who had given him rotten respect recently. His little sister was late, ( which drove his stomach into knots after remembering what happened last time Twilight "overreacted".) And to add on to his worrying, the princess didn't appear to be in the right mood for a public speech. That meant he had to give it, to his family, buddies from college, his wife…with everypony in Ponyville, maybe even Equestria, expecting him to mess it all up after a stutter.

"No questions tonight, your majesty. But you've caught my attention after one meeting we've preciously shared with the citizens of Ponyville tonight." Raising his eyebrows mischievously at the prince, Shining bowed in respect and began to trot off. "I completely understand the sensitivity behind your choices-"

"What sensitivity captain," the prince almost barked, before coughing and keeping his turquoise eyes on Shining's. "I'll have you know my conversations are probably useless to…your kind." A delicate, trembling mare in the distance rubbed her forehead temples and caught the prince's eye.

Not amused with the prince's choice of words, the captain caught Prince Lunar's eyes and the direction they were directed on and held back a snarl. Was that moody prince eyeing his wife?!

What Shining Armor had forgotten was the princess' new stench, earthy and dominant over the lingering smells of oozing chocolate from the chocolate fountain inside. It was familiar to him, once upon a time. However, he began feeling his head rush at kilometers per seconds and desperately clung to the bottom of his mic. It was far more than familiar, and his whole body shook and appeared to be warming him.

"Captain-"

"Look! It's Madame Butterscotch!" Three teenage fillies wobbled in their hoof heels to the creamy lemon pegasus with her arms gracefully around a cyan pegasus' waist. As they squinted their eyes and jumped near the prince and anchor-stallion, one gasped and waved her arms in the air.

"My sun at the sun celebration! Madame Butterscotch rescued the crook team….and she's SO cute with Dashie!"

The captain scrunched his nose at the fillies. "Dashie? What kinda name is that?"

"I do hope your tongue settles," Lunar teased, more at ease thanks to the revelation of the night's events. "Now if you excuse me…" He sent a nod to Chrysalis and another to the lined changelings with mouths full of absorbed saliva. "I must be excused before the celebration. Tell my sister I'll meet her at the lower staircase."

Skeptical thoughts ran into Shining's head, giving him an extra headache that hit hard. "With all due respect, Prince Lunar, would''t your want to meet your sister somewhere more….comfortable and without isolating the two of you?"

Out of the corner of his right eye, Nightmare Moon witnessed Chrysalis dig frantically underneath the plants beside the ground floor. Time was ticking away, and his actions were wasting them around the low-lives. "We all have confidential secrets, friend. Don't make me repeat myself."

Nearby, "Madame Butterscotch" was exhibiting her greatest entrance with "Dash," her supposed boyfriend she had only known for three weeks. They were dressed in matching plum purple and teal garments and layered with candy red scarves around their necks. Both of their cheeks were flushing in the cool breeze that night, but Fluttershy looked the most agape and plumpish in embarrassment.

"Don't wince and stand up straight," Dash whispered orderly, while letting his arms dangle at the bases of Fluttershy's shoulders. She tried to maintain a romantic grip on the pegasus like he was doing easily, but her arms were getting rather sweaty and slipping to his hips. Thankfully, the public eye would only see her shivers as voluptuous flirt signals and not squeals from a clumsy jailbird. In fact, the crowd bellowed in laughter over the unexpected couple, and guards rushed to restrain the fans gawking at them.

"They're going crazy over us," Blitz squealed in excitement, supporting a dazed and giggly Blaze. "They love us!"

"You mean our model," Bingo responded smugly, patting Fluttershy's shoulder. "I have never been as happy to see you again, my dear! We're all going to go places, just the five of us!"

Sharp laughter rang in Fluttershy's ears, and she winced ever more as Dash twirled her into a stranger's grip and poked Bingo. "Listen, all of you, you're forgetting Madame Butterscotch runs solo and your job is to remain short-term magnets once the cake has been eaten."

The attendants shrunk under Dash's glare, except Blitz, who snickered and gestured to Fluttershy. "But it all goes as Fluttershy's decision, doesn't it? I believe it's you who's the short-term magnet, Rainbow Crash!"

"Oh no." Fluttershy had seen clouds collide, raccoons squawk, monkeys go insane with stability, but Rainbow Dash terrified and branded her phobia for the nickname "Rainbow Crash" for life. Ever since he left and ruined his life and future for freedom, Rainbow Dash resented to the first opinions on his gang. 'Wishers,' 'odd ones,' 'wannabes,' and 'mutants' were society's nicknames for firsts, before Dash even considered ending a life for control.

Power hungry, the king of the criminals was nothing more than a prince at the climax of his job. He had just scheduled a double ransom, one for the daughter of Princess Luna's mare-in-waiting, and an extra for phony guns and wristwatches. Dash had just sent Derpy on a mission to kidnap Tick-Tock Inc.'s manager's pet golden retriever and send extra crooks to post the ransom notice at E.C.'s biggest parking lot. The job was done, yet the mare's daughter was feistier with words than appearances and happened to catch Dash in his worst and _crashing_ state.

"Colliding into your allies? What a joke, Rainbow _Crash_!" Yet through her misfits of laughter, Dash didn't take the chance to contemplate his impulsive rush of energy and heard the gunshot rumble in his eardrums. He had done it….blood stained his gray suit….and he never wore it again….But even after attempts of denial to his team, murders piled on Dash's life span one right after the other. Months later, years later, Rainbow Dash earned another follow-spot as one of Equestria's most feared leader.

Dash or somepony must've heard Fluttershy's whimper, because the cyan pegasus blew off the excessive steam once the whole crew became rallied with more and more paparazzi, cameras, and sobbing fans. Both the 'couple' and the attendants had to tiptoe across the thick carpets once they narrowed and shortened the path to the front entrance. Everypony soon squeezed and squealed through the front entrance and underneath the shimmering chandeliers above, displayed to greet the guests.

"We made it!" Blaze applied an extra coat of scarlet blush on her cheeks and applied the same amount on Fluttershy, who only sneezed quietly and shrugged shyly.

"Th-Thank you." Her shoulders tensed and burned under her garments, and she shrugged them once more to calm her nerves. Yet as she flexed, Fluttershy realized the strange pony behind her was still gripping her gently and helping her up on her hooves. "A-And, thank you sir- I mean…"

"No trouble at all…" The stranger's voice rumbled, and the pegasus would've squeaked more audibly if his voice didn't have a threatening tone to it. "Only trouble here is what lies in front of you sorry souls…" The stranger twirled Fluttershy out of Dash's reach and gazed into her wet eyes. His eyes held a vulgar capsule to them, a poor wrapping of cellophane beneath red sockets straight from the ashes of the wicked's most wicked and nearly deceased. His eyes spelled hunger, vengeance, but most of all, rage. His hooves held such a terrifying grip as well and bruised and cracked her wings. His eyebrows, though wiggling in amusement at her trembling, burrowed in hatred. His clothes were garments of reflective silver, almost like glass or crystal in the moonlight. But they were also torn and distorted in a way that made his presence unwelcoming to Fluttershy at the supposedly heartwarming Gala.

"Your kind shall dine in battle, little pony. Battle until you're my crystal SLAVES!" His voice carried out smoothly, oozing around the ears of the public, the walls, the ceiling, and even the towering chandeliers. They popped and sparked as the figure rose and dissolved like black, smoky vapor, and the Gala was left in darkness within seconds.

Out of the screams and scurrying of the guests, Dash was the first to wake up from the shock and swooped Fluttershy bridal style. She, in turn, was still struggling in fear until Dash hummed the Flight School anthem and glided out of the Gala.

"The attendants are still in there," Fluttershy gasped as she wrapped her hooves around Dash's neck. "We HAVE to help them!"

Dash could only shake his head and bite back a grin. "Always saving time, money, ponies! Listen, when will you ever change?" His counterpart only rose her eyebrows at him.

"I could say the same for you." Behind them, an ear-deafening BOOM shook the Gala, and both ponies jumped at the projected noise. It was a noise like no other; chandeliers rattled and shattered beside screams and cold-hearted laughter. The city was in devastation, and neither pony knew who in all of Equestria had started the rumble.

"Was it the changelings," Fluttershy whispered. Dash shook his head and swarmed pass groups of cumulus clouds.

"WHAT?! My left EAR! Was it Ma angling?" Dash held Fluttershy closer as his velocity increased under pressure, and Fluttershy felt her body go limp from what was either the rough change of events or intensifying intimacy.

"Let's just go find someplace safe to rest and cool down," Fluttershy shouted in Dash's right ear.

"Heck no! Don't you see how dangerous it is on land? Besides, why should we rest when it's clearly your fault! After all, YOU should've stayed behind me!"

"You're only revisiting your anger on a situation I cannot help," Fluttershy reasoned, remembering the nickname exchange back at the Gala's front entrance. "Let's just consider if it was the changelings and focus on what's the most important topic right now-"

"NO! You better listen to me right now or Angel's gonna 'revisit' his last hopes!" The pet owner's eyes shrunk in horror, and her temper met Dash's with one quick slap.

"You will NEVER lay a HOOF on my Angel or-" Once she slapped and shoved him in the skies, Dash felt his grip loosen around her waist, and the lemon pegasus met her free fall to a soon sudden death.

"OH BUCK!" Ignoring the temptation to smack his forehead, Dash zipped into the direction Fluttershy was screeching and falling head first in. Halfway there, the dark bruises on Fluttershy's wings caught his attention, and his eyes widened under a predictable realization. 'I didn't abuse her,' he protested inwardly. 'Maybe I grabbed her mane, but that…it's just not right…not for her!'

Finally, Dash had barely made it to Fluttershy and laid her gently on a bare, spring green hill. The stars were mere twinkling dots in the night sky above them, and the night sky itself provided a soothing blanket and undertone remedy to the source of Dash's stress. Wiping the sweat droplets on his forehead, the cyan pegasus stripped off the tie of his tux and shook his wild mane free from his ponytail. The king of criminals was just like every other stallion, considered a colt just for having a bit of fun. But behind his mask and job, he had a heart for amusing come-backers like his best friend the squeaker.

"If only you hadn't screamed," Dash muttered. Followers were bad luck in his book, and that was why the hills were secluded enough from them. Tall, bare, and shadowy enough with the occasional tree.

As he laid Fluttershy beside one branchy tree, strands of Fluttershy's mane met Dash's shivering hooves. Such instincts were not allowed in Dash's barrier circle, not one. He'd done his research and knew which buttons to press for the daily ransoms. 'Touch that self-destruct device, and your gal's a corpse.' 'Keep trotting closer. It only make the gun to this lucky guy's head press even harder…' 'You cheat, I cheat. We've all cheated. But if you cheat on reflexes, love, this wife will be the last of importance, and this cheat will be the last of your collection of cheats!'

Yet when it came to mutual relationships and not parasitic or witnessing relationships, Dash was what Discord called a clueless piece. That is, until Discord met Fluttershy and offered his two cents with a repetitive jiggle of the snaggletooth. Dash had never ever been as close to another as Fluttershy, and the eventful truth of the matter made Dash even more ticked off and stressed.

"What are you doing to me?" He took a few steps backwards until falling on his flank and cursing. "You're not like Gilda or Pinkie or Twilight…you were just…there! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" The pegasus quickly bit his lip back as Fluttershy began to stir and sat right next to her sleeping form. "I didn't know you fell…or faint…" His rose colored eyes followed the run-off leading to a small stream in the midst of the hills. "Wow…this reminds me of when we were five…." He looped his arm around her and reached for his pistol. "I pinned you…on accident of course….." He inched his grip on the pistol and lead it to Fluttershy's hip. "I- DRAT!" The gun was centimeters away from the sleeping mare's face, tickling her nose. In sleep, Fluttershy smiled peacefully and involuntarily sent shivers down Dash's back.

"I hate you," Dash swore, while throwing his active pistol into the stream and clutching his head. "But then…why can't I kill you? I almost killed Twilight…you just didn't see…"

"Look at that rainbow Rein," Fluttershy murmured. Dash subconsciously cocked his head to where his lips symmetrically met hers. Without a blink throughout the moment, their lips met in harmony before Dash was forced to descend his lips in agony. A harsh, throbbing pain crawled within in stomach and around his intestines before he passed out. Dash's body floated and joined his pistol in the stream, just as the stream's thin current was strong enough to dispose the pegasus and pistol into Canterlot's garbage pit dams.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Final hour

**I know the plot is confusing, but here is the final ending! WARNING:This story has no happy ending and contains more dark themes. I appreciate your precious time, readers, and I apologize if I have offended your perspective of this show and/or the character or characters on this show. I will accept respectable criticism in reviews, and again, thank you for taking the time to give this story a chance. **

The Gala, 9: 31 P.M.

Twilight had only an hour, an hour to present her case, an hour to tie a knot in the notorious chain. Evidence was hard to scrape at this hour of the night, since all businesses closed down for the day at exactly 4 p.m. sharp. (Of course, she expected her lovesick brother to go on wild and extreme precautionary measures for the attention the Gala deserved in his thanks.)

However, Shining Armor was naïve to Twilight's side of karma; once the fish bites the hook, there's no going back. Rainbow Dash pushed her to the limit, and the king of criminals must be stopped. Indeed, she knew as much as a dignified and dutiful mare should know in her years about the massacres conducted from both the changeling armies and the 'king.' But was that going to make her forgive her ex with a merciful kiss years after he blindsided her and all of Ponyville into sketchy subordination? Absolutely not.

She knew what the CLS saw, what Applejack saw, and even what Fluttershy saw. _The Princess was a tyranny. She conducted crime under her hoof along with them…practically an ally. _Indeed, Twilight Sparkle agreed, but the first to fall must be the first with proof.

And that was exactly what she had.

"I don't care if Prince Lunar is being executed for stealing the shine of the Crystal Empire," somepony snapped beside Twilight, wearing a wisteria fleece hoodie and fighting for her way inside the building semi- wrapped in yellow CAUTION tape. "King Sombra is no bigger threat than the threat of my younger sister, Rare's younger sister, being held captive and alive!"

"Turn on the tears," a small, fidgety figure whispered softly to her, grasping her alabaster hooves.

'Wait.' Twilight dug her hooves into the earthy dirt below her. 'Fleece hoodie…. alabaster hooves…fidgety figure…'

"Rarity! Spike! It's impossible to get in! I've tried a dozen times. Not even the vows and pleas of a pony under the princess' wing will get you inside!"

Following the nervous used-to-be couple were the two CLS agents their selves, emerald eyes glaring beautifully. Not admitting to intimidation, whatever game they had conjured, Twilight raised her chin and bowed politely.

"Applejack, Big Macintosh, I see we must come to terms on the same side…temporarily…"

"You can say that…royal bluntness…"

Rarity whipped her head to Applejack in disapproval. "Not now, dear friend. If we start this, we'll never get to Fluttershy.

Hearing this, Twilight perked up and offered a solemn grin. "You've found evidence for the pet keeper?"

"Actually, " Big Mac replied optimistically. "We've found much more than that. According to these hoof prints, them corpses are as fake as discordant gold."

Twilight shuffled her feet in denial, hearing too much in so little time. "Well, I presume the results will be as surprising as the theories. For I'm in doubt, and that's usually not a good sign."

"And we also," Applejack reluctantly continued, "Ah guess Ah could, too, need your help in court."

Before Twilight could give answer her, a smoky vapor lashed over them, and a chilling laugh pricked her spine. "Sombra…Oh dear no no no! The princess!"

"And Fluttershy," Spike persisted, grabbing his older sister's shivering hooves. "Please just help us get the evidence on first!"

"It wouldn't do any good to warn your princess anyway," a taunting voice hissed behind the sweet apple siblings. Discord grinned at the hoof work of many, showing slight concern for the pale mare. "Aw, cheer up, Twilight Sparkle. The days are already numbered anyway. The marriage is held in secrecy as we speak."

This grabbed Twilight into glaring at Discord, with grief swimming in her eyes. "All I want is justice." Sanity swelled until it bursted, dried up, in her mind. "Was that TOO much to ask for, Discord?!"

The vapor King Sombra swept across Ponyville was driving ponies near and far bonkers. Homes shook, gardens wilted, children screeched as the skies became pitch black dark. Only Rarity was determined and sanely awake enough to see the torment all around them.

"Please…I need my sister and daughter back…" She reached for her husband, whose eyes were now a sickly green. "My darling, please wake up! I can't loose this…Never! TWILIGHT!"

"No one would EVER listen or bother when the ones who'd fall were driven to be pulled back up." An evil grin stretched across her face as she cornered the puzzled draconequus. "Isn't that what you've done? You threw Fluttershy out with the rest, like you did to the princesses, Discord. Just like them!"

Amazingly, Discord felt emotion. He remembered the days of his denial and watched them zip like broken cassettes, one right after the other. It was always the same gig, the same heart to break, the same boss to submit to. What had he done to Rainbow Dash exactly?

"Yes," Twilight mocked in a cool voice, as if she had scrutinized the guilt welling up in the back of his mind. "What did you do to everypony else around you? You drove leaders like you were their leaders, and then used us, used ME!"

'I- I-"

"For once you were ashamed because you fell for somepony unlike you! You used my likelihood of falling to your sick, sick advantage! You, you monstrous murderer!"

Seeing Discord produce fresh salty tears from his eyes gave Spike enough courage to tug Twilight's mane. "Twi-"

"Stay back! This…this sociopath is going to prison with the ring leader and the rest, Spike!"

"But shouldn't we check more on the case with him?"

"HOLD IT!" With squinting eyes that would put Canterlot patrol into tears, Applejack raced far to the nearby city dam, seeing a rainbow streak in the murky waters below. Ignoring her brother's protests, the cowpony shook her hat off of her head, squeezed her blonde mane, and dove into the rivers. Halfway there, another lower, paler form sat beside the Pegasus, with a wavy pink mane…

"Sweet fishhooks!" Holding her breath, Applejack hit the icy waters and dogpaddled over to Rainbow Dash first, barely able to hold his heavy body and swing it over her muscled shoulders. Seeing no other option for the other, she bit a lock of Fluttershy's mane and used it to tug her back onto land.

The ditch where the dam was had a terrible slope. Luckily, Big Mac was waiting for his younger sister at the edge where she dove and took Fluttershy in his arms.

After constant attempts of CPR and whimpers from Rarity and Spike, Fluttershy was the first to stir back to consciousness. "Dashie! Dash!"

"Looks like we have ourselves a live case," Discord applauded by himself. Twilight, meanwhile, was driven to be even more amused when he pulled out a pistol.

"Everybody! Duck!" Discord opened his mouth to explain, but Twilight was faster and shoved him down to steal his gun. Aiming at his temple, the mare was there for no more games.

"I'm immortal," Discord panted, showing fear for the mare. "You wouldn't even kill me if I wasn't, wouldn't you?" Observing his hurt expression only drove Twilight to laugh humorlessly.

"No more funny business, you stupid, idiotic, roughhousing…. you!" Her grip trembled against the cool metal between her hooves. "You don't know me…" She spun around, aiming at everyone else as she went, even Spike. "None of you ever did!"

"Please give me the gun," Fluttershy gently begged, reaching amiably for the insane mare. As she had expected, Twilight refused to give in and turn her back away from Discord.

"Or what, miss innocent? Are you suddenly the murderess everypony had inquired you to be! Maybe you should be murdered in the name of justice, you sheepish imp! Maybe then the better and greater of us will learn what's the answer to subordination under crime!"

Now survivors fixated on sanity because that was fairly the one part of them they had to loose. It was the stitch in the pattern, the light in the musty room, the catalyst in the experiment. Sometimes, insanity is just two letters away from pure acceptance; sometimes crimes can be forgiven and all creatures can live in harmony and forgive each other for peace. Unfortunately on this very night, such terms did not come to the aid of the framer nor the framed.

"Flutters?" The croak sent the pet keeper on her knees as he raised his head and passionate eyes met the pistol. "NO! STOP!"

A scream of anguish pulled Twilight, and all of Ponyville, into a trance of blackness, emptiness. They were the audience waiting for the frame to give way and expose the shells of the con artist.

There he was, covered in his pool of blood, smiling as his only true friend cradled his head into her lap. "Ah the plan fails…." He licked his dry lips, coughing up some of the chilly red liquid in the back of his throat. "I'm choked…that you're- you're gonna see the epilogue of my final crime…"

"Sh…Sh… just… rest…" Tears fell without registration from their owner. Her vision and mind was too clouded to feel anything else besides the calloused grip of Dash's hooves. "This isn't a crime…it's a….a final act before somepony special descends.. You…" She would've broke into repeating sobs if he wasn't still looking and groaning underneath her. "Don't y- you remember the Cloudsdale school song?"

The cyan Pegasus was groaning far too much, wordless and gazing at her hooves into his own. Yet, the last heartstrings she had left to play were present and urged her numb lips to move.

"_Rain with hail… R- Rain will wait… rain will fall… gentle and soothing…_" Dash was loosing his grip and gasping for breath. The bullet trembled with his body, aimed with perfection where his chest met his collarbone… not too far from the heart that would try too hard to be solid stone.

"_The thunder…. Will call! _Oh Dashie, NO! If you just die, and leave me…" As stiff and wounded as he was, Dash was still strong enough to wrap a freezing but gentle arm around her form, patting her back.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Dash teased with partly smugness and partly sadness. "You'll never love me enough though.." His breaths slowed, were savored and tasting the bittersweet air. "No one… will ever… love…"His hooves fell to his sides, numbing to the ground. "you….like I…do… did-"

"DASHIE!" As his eyes closed, Fluttershy swore he left her without mercy, but then magenta orbs sparked one last time for her. "Find somepony for me…" The first time the king of criminals cried was soon to be his last. "F- Find…completion…. like you had for me."

The eyes holding Ponyville in panic soon glazed over, and Fluttershy towered above the corpse in anguish. While sobbing, a cruel laugh erupted from her throat. "Was justice sought, dear Twilight? Did you finally get your WISH?!" Grabbing the pistol from the tearful protégée, Fluttershy zipped it to her temple. "What now? Shall I end your life? Like you did to one who 'deserved it'?!' Nopony deserves to fall… nopony!"

In present time, 12: 03 p.m.

"The end."

"There must be more," a squeaky voice urged, giving the elderly mare puppy dog, gem green eyes.

"Now Ruby-"

"Granny J!"

In her defeat, the bony grandmother gave her granddaughter a sad smile. "Well, Fluttershy didn't have enough to prove her case and was, unfortunately, sent to prison. "

The young filly hopped into her granny's lap with a stubborn frown and childish snort. "That's not a happy ending! I may be old enough for scary stories, but that doggone it is just plain sad! You should create happier endings, Granny J!"

Her grandmother only ruffled the filly's fiery red mane and whispered, "Well, I forgot to mention the model remarried her sweetheart."

This ended Ruby's pity party, and her eyes regained their glow. "They did?"

"But alas, the dragon fell for the CLS agent, and she and him and the brother left for far, far rural land, forgotten the past they couldn't mend on their own, and had kids, and then their kids had kids!"

Ruby pursed her lips together, earning a chuckle from her granny. She may sometimes seem jumpy, but Ruby acted more mature than most young fillies and colts her age. Then again, her grandfather had that ancient kick, too. Dragons, regardless of being whole or part dragons, were either sinisterly mature or wholeheartedly mature beings.

"Applejack was you… wasn't it?"

And to think…. the agent blew her cover. After years of hiding, the mare herself was put under the spotlight.

"Them CLS agents retired and moved far… far away. Sometimes ol' AJ sees stuff at night that yah young ones will learn about-"

"Hallucinations?"

Despite her age, the grandmother was agile enough to leap from her rocking chair. "Who told yah?"

"Only the meanies at school…Granny J… you didn't, well, answer my question."

"Dear, I was this agent, but sometimes life is too short for looking back-"

"But do you ever," Ruby interrupted earnestly. "Oh sorry, Granny. But do you ever… regret anything?"

Applejack held the arms of her chair tightly, as if she was to fall unexpectedly. A few moments later, Applejack softly gave into what could've been saved. "Yes… I do."

"Have you ever seen them?"

"Sweetie now why would I-"

Gunshots from outside their home sent Ruby screaming for her parents. Applejack watched her pitifully. Crime was everywhere, and it was rare for them to receive any signs of it. Secluding their children was for the best, at least until more of the truth was bargained for.

As Applejack hopped out of her rocking chair, swiftly grabbed her cane, and reached for the gun in her bedroom closet, laughter followed her. It held a scratchy tone, a tone she never ever wanted to revisit.

"Just yah stupid hallucinations-" The front door was slammed open by a Pegasus shadowed in the dark room. Electricity had been recently cut off thanks to the numerous amounts of thunderstorms the Apple Dragon family had received that summer, and every candle was no match to the freezing winds that blew into the room. Now, Applejack was inwardly begging for one light so that she could make out whoever barged on her property.

"State your business!"

"But it's already been in a pact," a young, sultry voice whispered. A squirming form of a frizzy rabbit was in his arms.

"Celestia…" She knew right then and wished peace was offered before his chance.

"I just want to know…" Swaying, he panted sadistically with a matching smile. "Know-" Light filled the living room, and Applejack met emotionless, laughing magenta eyes under a frizzy rainbow mane. "Why she left her rabbit in a frame."


End file.
